Xiaolin Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi is chosen as the Dragon of Lightning before she becomes Sailor Moon, how will this change things for everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is word emphasis

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

Also this will be taking place in 2003, moving all appropriate things up as necessary.

Prologue

Blonde haired Tsukino Usagi stares listlessly into the mirror above her vanity, her once sapphire eyes now near navy blue in her misery. The poor thirteen year just could not live up to her parents exacting standard. She has no way of knowing that she has been scouted as a Xiaolin Dragon by Master Fung, which will give her, her loyalest, and truest friend ever in Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind.

Chapter 1

Usagi honestly has no problem with moving to the Xiaolin Temple, she packs up everything important to her, what clothes she actually liked, and settles into the room she would be sharing with Tohomiko Kimiko whom would be getting trained as the Dragon of Fire. As luck would have it the Dragon of the Wind in training, Raimundo Pedrosa stumbles upon her first in the meditation garden. " Hey, I'm Raimundo, in training Dragon of the Wind. "

Usagi recognizes the accent, she'd heard enough Spaniards speaking Japanese to know it, and more importantly she could in fact speak Spanish as well, only time she ever made her parents proud of her too, " Un placer conocerte. Me llamo Usagi Tsukino(Pleasure to meet you. I'm Usagi Tsukino). "

Raimundo's green eyes widen upon hearing his mother tongue, " ¿Llegaste hace mucho al templo?(When did you arrive here at the temple)? "

" No hace tanto, sólo tuve tiempo para desempacar, e instalarme antes de que llegara mi compañera (Not that long ago, just long enough to unpack, and get settled in before my roommate arrived). " Usagi admits.

Master Fung is surprised to see Usagi opening up so quickly to Raimundo, " ¿Cuál es tu elemento?(Which element are you)? " Raimundo asks her as they explore.

Usagi normally would clam up by this point, but Raimundo was different. He was asking because he actually wanted to get to know her, " Relámpago(Lightning). " is the reply.

Master Fung had brought her to the Temple because he had seen her spirit dimming, and knew if something wasn't done she may well fall to the Heylin side, or worse. It was his hope she would heal spiritually here. He hadn't thought she'd bond with the wind dragon in training. Normally he would have brought them all there at the same time, but Usagi would do better meeting them one at a time. At least now she might have a buffer, he honestly hadn't expected her to be an empath stuck in such a toxic home environment, " Raimundo, Usagi, time to meet the others. "

Raimundo blinks when Usagi stiffens at this announcement. Master Fung holds him back while Usagi goes on ahead, " Raimundo, there has not been a dragon of Lightning for quite some time. I brought her here to be trained for a reason, she needs real friends, those that will stand by her no matter what, the poor girl is almost broken spiritually. "

The Brazilian understands what isn't being said, she was very close to being suicidal. " I was actually surprised you were actually able to engage her in a conversation, it probably helps that you genuinely wanted to get to know her, and had no ulterior motives. "

Raimundo curses under his breath, " Ella es empática, no?(She's an empath, isn't she)? "

Master Fung blinks, " One of my little sisters is as well, I had to teach one of our other siblings to act as a shield and anchor for her when I got selected to come here. " Raimundo explains in English.

Raimundo catches up to Usagi, and deliberately lets his shields down, letting her sense all of him. The blonde female damn near stumbles for that show of trust, " ¿Por qué?(Why)? " she asks quietly.

" Una de mis hermanas mas chicas tambien es empática y yo era su escudo, su ancla, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo para vos Usagi, pero primero deberías confiar en mi(One of my little sisters is an empath, and I was her shield and anchor, I'd be willing to do the same for you, Usagi, but you would have to really trust me for that). " Raimundo states just as quietly, he knew how to handle empaths. He barely blinks when he can feel her own emotions, all of them, wrap around himself. Master Fung was right, she was almost broken.

He lets Master Fung run the introductions learning that Clay Bailey, an American, is the Earth Dragon in training, Kimiko Tohomiko, another Japanese native is the Fire Dragon in training, and then there was Omi, the orphan Water Dragon in training, along with Usagi, Lightning Dragon in training. Clay was the only one to notice that Raimundo stood slightly in front of Usagi, and held himself in such a way that he could shift fully in front of her immediately. Clay also saw the misery in the blonde Lightning Dragon in training's eyes, barely, but he saw it. He nods slightly to Raimundo, and Raimundo nods back, he had someone else that would help him heal Usagi then.

He did note that he was the only one Usagi spoke to though, and it was to be expected. Emotionally abused empaths, and he had dealt with one, had _severe trust issues._ He earned her trust by bringing down his shields entirely. Master Fung leaves them all on their own, and Raimundo sticks close to Usagi while observing his surroundings as well. Those whom had lived in the outside world have the fun of watching Omi be fascinated by technology while Kimiko explains it to him. Omi was giving them a tour, that was when Dojo Kanojo Cho the shapeshifting dragon informs them that a Shen Gong Wu has activated. Usagi face palms, Grandmaster Dashi may have been before her time as the Moon Princess, but even she had heard of the Mystical Objects. Yes, Usagi did in fact remember her last life, but could care less about that. She giggles when Raimundo calls Dojo a gecko though. Dojo takes offense even as he transforms into his larger state, breathing fire as he says, " Never call me a gecko! "

Raimundo nods, terrified, " My mistake. "

Usagi is still giggling, and Dojo looks at her, " Why aren't you scared of me? "

" Heiress to a long line of demon hunters/huntresses, fully licensed and accredited too. " Usagi says blandly, " I let demons feed off of me for my blood since I heal so fast, you are barely a footnote in the things I've fought, and gotten paid for doing it too. "

They all climb on Dojo, and he flies them to San Francisco, Usagi takes advantage of the flight to take a nap, using Raimundo as her personal teddy bear, and pillow. Raimundo bears with it, having as many siblings as he happened to have he was well used to having someone sleep on him anyhow. This would keep him from messing with Omi like his Prime counterpart, and several other versions would as well. This Raimundo has an actual purpose, yes, he could act self-centered, but he would do anything for his friends. This, others would find out, went triple for Usagi. The Lightning Dragon in training was actually sleeping peacefully for once, and she was also a Cosmic Curveball in the gathering of the Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo shakes her awake when they arrive in San Francisco, and Usagi almost flinches from the sheer amount of emotion swirling in the air around her until Raimundo slams the gates shut, shielding her from the worst of it. They both rolled their eyes at how naive Omi happened to be, but go back to back when Jack Spicer unleashes his Jack bots. The Wind and Lightning Dragons manage to destroy the bot Kimiko inadvertently sends their way, " Presiento que tendremos lecciones de trabajo en equipo en nuestro futuro(I presume that we will have teamwork lessons in our future). " Usagi murmurs to Raimundo.

The Brazilian can only nod at this as another bot causes Clay to land on top of Omi allowing Jack Spicer to get away with the Mantis Flip Coin. Dojo senses another Shen Gong Wu, and the Scroll reveals it to be the Eye of Dashi. Usagi pays attention to this one, as it happened to be her element. In the Prime verse for the Xiaolin Dragons Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay's elements aren't revealed until after they go Wu hunting, with Usagi in the mix Master Fung reveals this information sooner. It was Usagi whom reached the Eye of Dashi at the same time as Jack, only she kicks him in the groin to get him to let go while also lifting the Mantis Flip Coin off of him as well, turns a backflip, and lands facing him, set in a very loose fighting stance, one that was for the Tsukino/Albarn School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, her paternal grandmother had gotten the creation of the speed and evasion based style approved by the Grandmaster, and Usagi happened to be a Master of this style, one that she could tell would suit Raimundo quite well.

Clay, Raimundo, and Omi all wince in male sympathy, no guy liked getting kicked there. Jack, flying thanks to one of his inventions, is cupping himself as he recovers from the brutal kick. Kimiko is laughing her ass off, " I thought you Xiaolin types were honorable. " Jack manages to gasp out.

" I rate as a Chaotic Neutral bordering on Chaotic Evil, Jack. Besides, I've been cornered in too damned many dark alleys, I fight dirty, or not at all. No one ever fights fair in real life. " Usagi states.

Raimundo smirks, " La niña(The girl), has a point, Spicer. "

Raimundo steps up behind her, subtly backing her up, and warning Jack off at the same time. Jack's eyes narrow as he takes in Raimundo, and his body language. Jack spoke fluent body language, and Raimundo was telling him without words he'd kick his ass if he messed with the blonde whom had groin kicked him.

That was interesting, and very telling for two people whom had just met. He could have fun with that with the right planning. He could tell just from their accents that they were from different parts of the world. They had to have just clicked together. If there was one thing Jack prided himself on, other than his mechanical engineering genius, it was picking up subtle cues. They may not even know it yet, but they were attracted to one another. He would use his Jack bots again, but they weren't designed to handle something like the Eye of Dashi, which Jack knew the blonde that had groin kicked him would use. " They get this one, Wuya. " Jack says. It would only be when he got back home that he realized that he no longer had the Mantis Flip Coin, and he starts to feel a grudging respect for groin kick girl.

Wuya would have argued, except for the fact that she could feel the power residing in the girl holding the Eye of Dashi. Challenging her would not be wise, at this time. Usagi only lets her guard down when she can no longer sense them, and tosses the Eye of Dashi up, only for it to disappear. Dojo blinks, " Dear Dashi, don't tell me you have a direct connection to planetary magic. "

Usagi smirks, while tossing the Mantis Flip Coin up and down, before tossing it to Raimundo, out of all of them he alone had seen her lift the coin from Jack, " Top of the food chain, so to speak, Dojo, reincarnated, but I really don't want dragged into that mess my darling mother from my last life left me to clean up. "

Raimundo and the others are confused, but Dojo understands, " How was little Sera before it all came crashing down? "

" Kicking herself for putting my bitch mother at the top of the food chain instead of waiting for me to be old enough to handle it once she realized why the Wand and Ginzuishou reacted the way they did to the bitch. " Usagi answers immediately.

" ¿Podrias explicar(Care to explain)? " Raimundo asks her.

Usagi cocks her head to the side, " ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la Leyenda de la Luna Luna de Plata(You ever heard of the Legend of the Silver Moon Queendom)? " she asks him in return.

Green eyes narrow as their owner thinks on everything he had learned about that legend, mostly because he hated the fact that the Princess had been trapped in a gilded crystalline cage, and was being forced to marry a damned manwhore, " ¿Sos la princesa, no?(You're the princess, aren't you)? " Raimundo asks her.

Usagi nods wearily, " Nunca quise serlo. Yo sé perfectamente bien que esas idiotas protectoras van a tratar de fozar mi cassamiento con Endymion esta vez sin tomar en cuenta lo que quiero(I never wanted to be. I know damned well those idiot protectors of mine will try to force me to marry Endymion this time around without once taking into consideration what I want). "

" May we be filled in please? " Omi asks.

" That's at Usagi's discretion, Omi. Remember when Master Fung taught you about empaths? " Dojo asks the young monk.

" Yes, why is this important? " Omi inquires.

" Usagi is an empath, an _emotionally abused empath_. The only reason she's told Raimundo is because he knows how to deal with empaths, he opened himself up to her fully. That is the only reason why she trusts him with what she has just shared. " Dojo states.

Usagi winces at the _emotionally abused_ part of the explanation though even she couldn't deny that, even to herself, though she had tried. Clay nods, understanding why Raimundo had taken the protector role. Kimiko's blue eyes are wide in horror, psychics were revered in Japan, and for an empath to be emotionally abused…" Who? " Kimiko asks.

Usagi laughs miserably, " There's a reason why I jumped at the opportunity Master Fung provided me, and my paternal grandmother gave her approval to get her heiress out of such a toxic home situation. I have never been able to live up to my parents exacting standards for me, not to mention they never wanted a daughter to begin with, and that thing I have to call a little brother treats me like the dirt beneath his shoes. The only ones that will miss me are my surrogate older brother Furuhata Motoki, and my best friend Naru, and her mother Mayumi. Mayumi-ba-san is the one whom gave me _The Talk_. "

Kimiko winces, " What is this _Talk_ you speak of? " Omi asks.

The other four human teens all look at Omi, " Dojo, tell Master Fung he needs to have _The Talk_ with Omi. " Clay says firmly. No way was he getting roped into that.

Dojo smirks, " No problem, why don't I drop those of you whom don't need _The Talk_ off somewhere else so Master Fung can't weasel out of it again. "

Usagi perks up, " Disney World? Any objections? "

" I can cover costs for myself and one other. " Kimiko admits.

" I can as well, though I'll be going with my demon hunting ID of Serena Albarn. I make serious money with my job, it's also how I'll be able to continue to feed my manga addiction, you _do not want me suffering from manga withdrawals_. I'll give you Naru-chan's number, and you can ask her what happened the one, and only time I was banned from manga. " Usagi says flatly.

" Quick question, what is your name translated into English? " Raimundo asks.

" Anata wa watashi o konran sa setakunai, watashi wa kitsunedesu(You do not want to mess with me, I am The Kitsune). " Usagi fires at Kimiko immediately.

The other Japan native clams up with that statement, " Mi nombre se traduce en Conejo Luna del japonés al inglés(My name translates into Rabbit of the Moon from Japanese to English). " Usagi tells Raimundo. The Brazilian winces, no wonder she kept Kimiko from saying anything. Dojo drops Usagi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay off at Disney World while he takes Omi back to get _The Talk_. Usagi immediately absconds with Raimundo leaving Clay with Kimiko.

Raimundo understands why they were divided the way they were, it was to keep the Idiots from messing with the girls, " Where to first, Usagi? "

The blonde smiles, " Let's just wander. "

Raimundo follows her through the crowds, never once losing sight of her, " ¿Cuánto has endulzado lo que le dijiste a los otros?(How much did you sugarcoat what you told the others)? "

Usagi smiles sadly, " Nunca tuve elogios de mis donadores genéticos. Años de refuerzo negativo tienen que deshacerse, y luego está el hecho de que realmente no me importa si le corte la garganta de alguien o no. Como le dije a Jack, soy un Neutral Caótica que bordeando Maladad Caótica(I never got any praise from the genetic contributors. Years of negative reinforcement have to be undone, and then there's the fact that I really don't care if I slit someone's throat or not. Like I told Jack, I am a Chaotic Neutral bordering on Chaotic Evil). "

" Dejemos las cosas deprimentes por ahora, vamos a divertirnos un poco(Enough depressing stuff for now, let's have some fun). " Raimundo says, and for the first time in a long while Usagi found herself actually having fun. Raimundo even won her a massively sized stuffed Tramp from Lady and the Tramp. It was at about that time that Clay and Kimiko come across their fellow trainees.

" I don't know about you, little lady, but I am not getting in the way of that. " Clay says.

Kimiko understands exactly what he means, outside observers could easily see that Raimundo and Usagi just meshed together. They may have only met that day, but sometimes all it took was one meeting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Xiaolin Showdown. I also do not own Anything Goes Martial Arts.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

Chapter 2

Usagi blitzes through the obstacle course set up, beating even Omi's time. The young orphan is baffled by this, though he'd had to go into isolation briefly after receiving _The Talk_ from Master Fung. Raimundo had watched how Usagi flowed through the course, and realized he could do the same thing by trusting his element. Clay thought outside the box, and just walked around the obstacles, which earned him some praise. " Conejita(Little bunny), any advice? " Raimundo asks.

Usagi smirks, " Instinct, just go on instinct. "

" What, but that does not make sense. " Omi says.

" You can't cage the wind, so trying to make Raimundo conform go one way of doing things is only going to cause untold problems. " Usagi says simply, " Decile a alguien la traducción del nombre que me, diste y voy a hacer que te arrepientas de vivir(Tell anyone the translation of your name for me, and you will live to regret it). "

Raimundo smirks, " Jamas(I would never). "

Raimundo makes his way through the obstacle course next, and Master Fung raises an eyebrow at how quickly he got through it. Perhaps he did need to train them differently. " Buen trabajo, ¿Que tanto te gustaría aprender un nuevo arte marcial?(Nice job, how would you like to learn a new martial art)? "

" ¿Qué tenías en mente?(What did you have in mind)? " Raimundo asks her.

" Tsukino/Albarn branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and yes, Master Fung, I am in fact a master of the style, and Raimundo is suited for it. " Usagi states.

" How so, little lady? " Clay asks her.

" It's speed and evasion based, if I can arrange for it, I'll even get Ranma here to teach him some elements of the Saotome Style which is based on mid air combat. " Usagi states.

" You really think I'm worthy of your paternal family's style? " Raimundo asks her.

Usagi looks at him, " Si. A diferencia de todos los otros, tu eres perfectos para esso, y a quién entreno es mi discreción(I do. Unlike everyone else here you are perfect for it, and it's at my discretion whom I train). "

" Very well, I'll let you handle Raimundo's training, as you have a better grasp on how to train him. " Master Fung says.

" We'll still be present for team training, but in return, when my grandmother inevitably calls me back for my fourteenth birthday to celebrate, I get to take Raimundo with me, no complaints. " Usagi states firmly, her sapphire eyes boring into Master Fung.

" Understood. "

Raimundo looks between them, and before he can get his thoughts in order Dojo announces the activation of the Fist of Tebigong. Once again Usagi uses Raimundo as a pillow, and he just shrugs. He could let her get some decent sleep on the way to the next Wu. They meet up with Jack Spicer again whom keep his distance from Usagi, and then he summons his Jack bots. " Water! " Omi calls out as he starts to fight the Jack bots.

" Wind! "

" Lightning! "

Raimundo and Usagi fight back to back, covering each other perfectly. Omi and Usagi did not have Shen Gong Wu on them though. Raimundo had been given the Mantis Flip Coin, Kimiko the Two-Ton Tunic, and Clay the Eye of Dashi. Raimundo pulls the coin out, and Usagi smirks as they both toss it up, calling out, " Mantis Flip Coin! "

They catch it as one, and move as one as well. Wuya, despite herself, is impressed with the level of teamwork they were showing. At about that time Clay and Dojo get knocked over a cliff, and a magical mime that Jack, and Wuya met in Paris traps the other four in a box. This turned out to be a NOT GOOD thing to happen with Usagi with them. She did not do well with small, enclosed spaces. After trying to break out Raimundo is the first to notice something is off with the Dragon of Lightning in training. He curses under his breath, " Conejita, focus on me. "

That gets the attention of Omi and Kimiko, " Raimundo? "

" I'm guessing she may be claustrophobic. " Raimundo answers the unasked question.

" Claustro-what? " Omi asks.

" Claustrophobia is the fear of small, enclosed spaces. Those that are claustrophobic have this fear. " Kimiko explains as they watch Raimundo get their teammate focused on him, and not the situation they were in.

With Raimundo fully focused on keeping Usagi as calm as he can it's up to Kimiko, and Omi to fill Clay and Dojo in on the situation. Kimiko finally uses one of her gadgets to write out the message, and they turn to observe Raimundo with Usagi pulled onto his lap, her head buried in the crook of his neck. " Anata wa tan'naru okāsan o anata ni yuzura seyou to shite imasu ka? Usagi(Are you going to let a mere mime outdo you, Usagi)? " Kimiko asks her.

That gets a response out of the near catatonic girl, " ¡Imagina una puerta, y sacanos de esta maldita caja de una vez!(Imagine a door, and get us the Hell out of this damned box already)! " she murmurs in Spanish, and Raimundo drops his head onto hers, cursing himself as several kinds of idiot for not thinking of that himself.

He shifts her enough to walk, and opens the door to get them out. He knew that Usagi would be too shaky to walk, so he shifts her to his back without a word. She wraps her arms around his neck, nestling her head back in, her emotions twining around him like a lazy, but thankful cat. Understanding is sent back by Raimundo, he hadn't even let his little sister sense him on this deep of a level, but something had told him that he'd needed to let Usagi sense all of himself, even the parts he hid from his family, and she had accepted all of him. Like him, she understood that the world was not black and white.

They reach Clay just as he and Jack have come to a deadlock over the Fist of Tebigong. Raimundo slides down the mini cliff with Usagi on his back while Omi and Kimiko jump down. Usagi stays where she is even as the showdown gets started, though she does grab Dojo before he can go sailing too far. " ¿Podes pararte ahora?(Think you can stand now)? " Raimundo asks her.

" Todavía no(Not yet). "

Raimundo nods at this, and sets her on her feet, keeping an arm around her waist to keep her upright from where they're watching the Showdown. Usagi smirks as she realizes what Clay has planned, " Raimundo, ya se lo que planea Clay. Va a traerá el petirrojo hacia el(Raimundo, I know what Clay has planned. He's going to bring the robin to him). "

Raimundo observes the surroundings on the ground, and he blinks as he takes in the sunflowers while Clay walks over to them, " Por supuesto, a los petirrojos les encantan las semillas de girasol(Of course, robins love sunflower seeds). "

Usagi nods with Dojo wrapped around her arm. Clay picks the seeds into his hat, and the robin comes to him, thus winning the showdown. Clay looks at Usagi, it was subtle, but she needed Raimundo's support to stand. Once Jack and Wuya have retreated he looks at Usagi and Raimundo, " What happened? "

" Small, enclosed spaces and I do not agree, Clay. I can deal with cells, but that's only because I am not about to give some jumped up demonic moron the satisfaction of seeing me scared. Besides, getting turned into a damsel in distress pisses me the fuck off. " Usagi states.

" Mime box. " Dojo says.

" Yeah, Kimiko had to engage the creatively devious portion of my brain. I _will not allow some jumped up mime to get the best of me_. I am _The Kitsune_ , dammit! " Usagi snaps.

" What is the significance of that statement? " Omi asks.

" I am the de facto Queen of the Pranking Community. " Usagi deadpans.

That was all that was said about that, though later that night, which is also Raimundo's first lesson, the Brazilian looks at his teacher, " Any other fears that need to be known about before they blow up in our faces, Conejita? "

" Lilapsofobia, miedo a los tornados y huracanes. Algo hererado de mi primer vida(Lilapsophobia, or Tornado spawning Storms. Goes back to first life). "

" ¿Por que eso?(Care to elaborate on that)? " Raimundo asks her.

" Tenes que accordarte que yo nunca salí de la Luna. En mi primera visita a la Tierra fui separado de mi grupo y quedé atrapada afuera con una tormenta que contenia un tornado EF-5(You have to remember that I hardly ever left the Moon. My first visit to Earth I got separated from my group, and trapped outside during a storm that spawned what would be considered an EF-5 twister). " Usagi explains.

Raimundo winces, that would be a good reason to fear storms capable of spawning tornadoes, " You know that as long as I'm the one using my element you have nothing to fear, right, Conejita? "

" Rationally, yes. " Usagi states.

Raimundo understood, fears were irrational, so logic couldn't make a dent in them. Usagi has them running around the temple grounds, as Raimundo needed to get his speed up. Usagi explained why they would be working exclusively on his speed before she taught him the first kata. An hour later she lets him rest, on the roof of the monastery. She leans back to look at the stars, " Do you miss any of your last life? "

Usagi thinks about that, " The view of the Earth from the Moon. "

It was at that precise moment Usagi is hit with the light of the moon, and Raimundo feels his heart almost literally stop as he takes in the sight. Right then she looked like a goddess that had decided to grace him with her presence. He believed with all his being that she did in fact happen to be the princess reincarnated, she looked ethereal, and it was then he realized that he may want to be more than friends with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, or Anything Goes Martial Arts, nor do I own Saotome Ranma.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

Chapter 3

Usagi and the others are watching Kimiko try to beat Jack Spicer to the Monkey Staff in a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack using the Jetbootsu while Kimiko had wagered the Fist of Tebigong. It had been almost two months since the other four had been selected to train at the temple, and under Usagi's tutelage Raimundo was flourishing. Usagi winces when Kimiko's temper causes her to lose the showdown. Soon enough they're on Dojo while he's transformed into a boat, shivering because of how cold Loch Ness is, and the dragon mentions that Nessie is his cousin. Usagi is shamelessly taking advantage of the fact that it's cold to latch onto Raimundo, even with her dressing warmer than most everyone save for Kimiko.

Even though he rolls his eyes at this, he doesn't really mind. Especially since she had her well developed for an almost fourteen year old girl's chest pressed into him as well. Clay sends him a knowing look, and Raimundo narrows his eyes while clenching his left hand into a fist briefly, silently telling Clay to back off. Clay nods back respectfully, no need to get his teammate riled up. Raimundo does pull Usagi slightly closer, he could feel her shivering the slightest bit. Usagi's stiffens when Omi starts reciting from an eighteenth century guide to women, " _Excuse Me!_ " two different feminine voices say at the same time.

Clay and Raimundo wisely back away, and keep their mouths shut, Omi was on his own for this one. Modern men knew damned well better than to incite _Righteous Feminine Fury_ , add to the fact that Raimundo was currently working up the courage to ask Usagi out, yeah, bro code or not, no sane male was going to get in the way of Righteous Feminine Fury. Omi looks at Usagi and Kimiko, then he takes in the fact that Raimundo and Clay have metaphorically left him on his own. Before he can dig himself any deeper into his grave Dojo saves his ass when he senses a Shen Gong Wu, Raimundo taking advantage of Dojo's shaking to steady Usagi, whom leans back into him. Rather than annoy either female any further when Kimiko declares she'll get the Shen Gong Wu which the scroll told them was the Tangle Web Comb, the boys keep quiet.

Clay slaps a hand over Omi's mouth to keep him from annoying Usagi any further while Raimundo keeps a steady hold on her. The other's didn't know it yet, but Usagi did not know how to swim. He was teaching her while she trained him in her family's style though. She got creative when dealing with large bodies of water for prolonged periods of time. He had her to the point where she could tread water though. Kimiko comes back up with the comb, and they head back to the monastery. Usagi was working with her Dragon Element at the moment while Raimundo can be found watching Usagi. As her shield and anchor he was generally never far from her, and concentrates on his own element. When Omi makes the mistake of annoying Kimiko again, Raimundo was just grateful that Usagi was deep enough in her concentration that she didn't hear the young, sheltered Monk dig his grave even deeper, Kimiko attempts to use the Comb to trap Omi only she gets tangled up instead. He only slips away long enough to set up his bet with his fellow males that would get himself, and Usagi out of chores, initially, for a week.

Clay and Omi take the opportunity to look in Kimiko's things, knowing better than to mess with Usagi's, she _trapped_ her personal belongings, Usagi and Raimundo turn to sparring. Master Fung blinks as he takes in the sheer level of skill both of them were displaying with just flowing around each other's attacks. He didn't see the deeper level to the spar that Clay might have caught had he been present. They were actually communicating with each move they made, sparring with Usagi was where Raimundo felt at his most courageous as his own unique style was actually able to match hers. Which was why through actions alone he finally asks the question he'd been working up the courage for.

Usagi would have giggled at how hesitant the non-verbalized question was, instead she actually, once Kimoko and Master Fung were out of sight, traps his right arm between his body, and hers, " No estas tan nervioso. Solo déjame saber cuándo y dónde y proveeré el transporte(You needn't have been so nervous. Let me know when, and where. I'll provide the transportation). "

She feels him relax, " How? "

" All demon hunters/huntresses learn how to teleport, and my safe zone is my paternal grandmother's home. I can 'port there no matter what. Oh, let me know the dress code as well once you figure things out. " Usagi states.

Raimundo shakes his head ruefully, " I will, but how will we…? "

Usagi gives him a deadpanned look, " Have you forgotten already, my past life may not be fully awake, but I do have access to some of her abilities, one such is the ability to be in two places at the same time, mostly to skip out on the boring lessons. "

" Aren't you worried about us being overheard? " Raimundo asks her.

" One of Sailor Saturn's powers is the Silence Wall, the defensive capabilities were discovered after its ability to stymy eavesdropping, and I can project that constantly. " Usagi answers.

" Nice, now let's get some snacks. " Raimundo says as they cool down.

Usagi grins before tossing him a box of Pastel de queijo. Green eyes widen as their owner takes in the scent, " How did you get these, and filled with guava jam with Minas cheese anyhow, Conejita? "

Usagi pulls out her own Blueberry Mochi, " Well, I may have an in with Hermes, and he may pick things up for me since I always leave him the proper offerings. I thought you might like a taste of home that Hecate spelled to be ever refilling, and that box also has anti-theft, and preservation charms as well. "

Raimundo finishes his cool down, helps her up, and places a kiss on her right temple, " Gracias, Conejita(Thank you, little bunny). After finding out her name translated into Bunny in English he had taken to calling her Conejita. Usagi would have been offended if not for the outright affection in his voice when he called her that. Didn't hurt that she was also fast on her feet. As it stood, only he was allowed to call her that particular name.

" De nada(You're welcome), Raimundo. " Usagi says.

That was when the announcement of a new Shen Gong Wu going active is made. This one being the Golden Tiger Claws, and they're in the Emperor's Palace. Usagi smirks, pulls out her demon hunting ID, and looks at Raimundo, " You need to come with me, I can get us all in, but getting Raimundo marked down as my Shield and Anchor will be useful. "

Raimundo follows her, and a rapid fire Japanese conversation takes place, one that has Usagi rising to her full height, and projecting her royal aura, while chanting a certain incantation that her one maternal ancestress was _infamous_ for. They're quickly let in, as the guards _did not want to piss off an Albarn demon huntress._ They also made sure to note that Pedrosa Raimundo was her Shield and Anchor as an empath. " Usagi, how…? " Kimiko asks.

" My grandmother and I are top level demon huntresses, the Emperor's personal ones, and he knows damned well we won't fucking stand on ceremony, especially me, since maternally I'm descended from _The Enemy of All Who Live_ , and the idiot male blonde she married. " Usagi states.

Five minutes later Usagi is cursing under her breath as her arrogant asshole sense goes off, " Search for the Wu, Rai and I will catch up. I'm going to need his help. "

Raimundo looks at her, " ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?(What could you possibly need my help with)? "

Usagi winces, " Arrogant assholes that think they're Kami's gift to females of all ages, and unfortunately I am technically at the age of consent, which is as young as thirteen in a romantic relationship with parent or guardian permission. Add in the fact that I'm the heiress to a premier demon hunting line those lines are blurred even further. "

Raimundo winces now, basically because she could die exceptionally young she was _encouraged_ to have at least one child. This also meant that males that found her to be of the appropriate breeding would try to garner her favor, or sample the goods early, so to speak. His right arm goes around her shoulders immediately, he just worked up the courage to _ask her out._ _Like hell he was going to let some jumped up rich idiots. Take. What. Was. His._ He blinks, he had not realized he was _that possessive of her_. He shouldn't be, as they had only known each other for two months. What he had failed to take into consideration is the fact that there were basically no distractions when it came to them bonding, and by opening himself up like that to her back when they first met, he hastened what would have happened naturally anyhow, with Usagi being the Moon Princess reincarnated. Their souls were exceptionally close to fully claiming the other, a phenomenon that only happened when the pair in question let their guards down enough for it to happen.

In this case, however, things were happening slightly differently. Due to the state of Usagi's soul, the spiritual wounds there, the more they healed the stronger the bond grew between the Wind and Lightning Dragons. As it was, thanks to Usagi's training of Raimundo, he was getting the hang of his element at an alarming rate, because she had him do small control exercises. Essentially she was training him as an aerokinetic rather than a Xiaolin trainee. " Heiress Albarn, how lovely to see you again. "

Usagi presses herself slightly closer to Raimundo, had it been anyone but this particular asshole she could have handled things, " Heir Hanazawa, what brings you to the palace? "

" To see if the Emperor would finally agree to a marriage contract between my family and yours. "

Usagi stiffens, " What. Did. You. Just. Say! "

Raimundo doesn't need to be able to sense magic to feel power rising off of Usagi in waves. " You heard me, Heiress Albarn, you are old enough to be married off, after all. "

She raises her left hand, and aims, before incanting, " Fire...Ball! "

The fool manages to dodge, and Usagi snarls, " You have got to be KIDDING ME. BAA-CHAN, WOULD NEVER AGREE TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. NOR WOULD THE EMPEROR BECAUSE HE _DOES NOT WANT TO PISS OFF TWO OF HIS TOP LEVEL DEMON HUNTERS, FOR SOME PISSANT, BARELY RECOGNIZABLE AS A DEMON HUNTING FAMILY LINE_! "

Where they are Kimiko and the others freeze, " Oh boy, someone's aroused the Inverse Temper, not good. " Kimiko says.

Raimundo is torn between stopping Usagi from going on what promised to be a very entertaining, for him anyhow, rampage, or letting her get it out. Ultimately he decides to let her vent. It was only when she summoned the Demon Blood Amplification Gems that the moron realized how boned he was. " Lord of Darkness of the Four Worlds, Grant me all the power you possess! "

The fool runs even as the Inverse Rampage alarms go off, " Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time if where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes whom stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, Let the FOOLS whom stand before me be destroyed, by the POWER you and I possess, DRAGON SLAVE! " The magical power rushes forward from the pissed off sorceress, and the first, true, descendant of Lina Inverse, slamming into the Idiot that had pissed the wielder off. Usagi lets off the Inverse cackle then, " You are an utter fool if you think for one second I would ever consider bringing someone like you into the Albarn line. I'd constantly have to save your pathetic, skinny little ass. "

" Mi Conejita, we have a job to do, remember? As much as I am enjoying you putting this _Idiota_ in his place, you should probably stop now. " Raimundo says.

Usagi gets a devious glint in her eyes, " Care to send a message through him that the Albarn Heiress is no longer on the market? "

Raimundo cocks his head to the side, " What did you have in mind? "

" ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de demonstrar que estoy comprometida?(What's the best way to show I'm taken)? " Usagi asks him.

" No imagine que mi primer beso seria asi, pero vivir lidiar con esto(Not how I imagined my first kiss, but I can deal with that). " Raimundo admits, that show she'd put on had been rather attractive, and thankfully Usagi did not wear lipstick. He did not want to answer awkward questions from the guys. Without any further discussion, and making sure the _Idiota_ was watching, Raimundo kisses her. The only hesitance that could be read was by Usagi, as Raimundo had long since mastered making his body language read confident, and self-assured, even when he wasn't. His body read confident, but his emotions were hesitant until Usagi kisses him back.

One of Raimundo's hands cups her face while the other slides down to the small of her back, to pull her a little closer. Usagi felt right in his arms, and some part of him relaxes. He had her, she was his, and he'd fight to keep her. It was only a need for air that had him breaking them apart. He felt content for the first time ever, like he'd been searching for something only he hadn't known it, until just then. Nothing else existed when their eyes met, had someone told Raimundo he'd find someone like Usagi this young he would have laughed them off. Sure, Brazil's age of consent happened to be 14, and any gender could get married at 16 without parental permission, but Raimundo had always thought it would take him a long time to find someone like Usagi. Yes, she was emotionally damaged, but there was a spine of adamantium to her. She could handle herself just fine, but was still vulnerable enough to need protecting at times.

The world around them comes back into focus, and the Brazilian gets himself back on task, barely. " Mi Conejita, we still have work to do. "

Usagi blinks before dropping her head onto his shoulder, bemoaning, in Latin, why she couldn't have found him sooner. Since Latin and Spanish were so similar Raimundo understood enough of what she was saying, and tips her head back up, " You have me now, Mi Conejita, and I am not letting go. "

" Good, now let's go find that Shen Gong Wu. " Usagi says, at least she knew she had one helluva boyfriend, now to trick him into training topless. Kimiko would probably enjoy that as well. She could let Kimiko look.

Usagi hones in on the others, mostly Omi, since his emotions were easy to sense, and not painful either. Kimiko looks at her, " Who the hell was stupid enough to piss you off? "

" Some idiota that thought he could convince the emperor to overrule her grandmother, and stick her in a marriage contract with him. " Raimundo answers, and because he was listening for it Clay heard the undercurrents of anger. The cowboy got the feeling that Raimundo was going to be _very possessive and protective of Usagi_. Two months of mostly being away from civilization had done wonders for her, and she was opening up to the rest of them, slightly. They follow Dojo to where he senses the Shen Gong Wu, and Usagi would soon find out about Raimundo's bet with the other guys that would have them doing their chores for what would end up being a month. Raimundo had enough sisters to know better than to doubt what girls were capable of. Kimiko finds the trap door, and while the others deal with the Jack Bots she gets to the Golden Tiger Claws at the same time as Jack.

Usagi would have kissed him then and there, for getting her out of one month's worth of chores, instead she settles for hugging him, as Kimiko lands after winning the Xiaolin Showdown against Jack. " Nice job. " Raimundo says, giving Kimiko a fist bump, and Omi has learned some valuable lessons about modern females. Usagi leads the way back up, and heads straight for the kitchens, showing her ID.

" Huntress Albarn, how may we help you, and your associates? " one of the cooks asks.

" I fired off a Dragon Slave, what do you think? " Usagi asks deadpan.

" Right, we need an Inverse Special, and snacks! " another cook calls out.

They're lead to a table with actual chairs, and Usagi sighs wearily, " Once I get fed we're out of here. "

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi could literally see her walls going back up until Raimundo starts rubbing her shoulders, easing the tension out of her body. " I can't even imagine being this tense back home. " Clay says.

Usagi groans, " If it wouldn't be for the fact I'm considered a prized mare so to speak it wouldn't be so bad. "

" Ah, all the young stallions are fighting for the right to mount, in other words. " Clay says.

" Why the hell do you think I kept Raimundo with me? " Usagi asks.

Omi looks lost, but the other two humans understand, especially when another idiot of high standing approaches Usagi, only for Raimundo to stand up straighter, narrow his eyes, and Glare. Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo are treated to the sight of the fool turning tail, and running, and there had been a suspicious stain around his crotch as well. " Right, do not ever want Raimundo pissed off at us. " Dojo says.

Usagi grins, " Tell me one of you devious cooks got a picture of that. "

" Better, video, Huntress Albarn. You, " the cook says, Looking at Raimundo, " Take care of her. She needs someone in her corner that will tell certain people where to shove their opinions. Oh, if you could repeat that show for her parents, it would be much approved, the earlier show, mind you. "

Raimundo blinks, " How well known are you here, Mi Conejita? "

Usagi groans again, dropping her head onto the table, " She's been a full demon huntress since she was eight. " another cook says, bringing Usagi's food.

The blonde sits upright, and devours what was placed in front of her, and the food just kept coming. Raimundo keeps rubbing her shoulders even as he lets his emotions twine with hers freely. " Is there anything you would like? " one cook asks him.

" Can you make Picanha? " Raimundo asks, he was missing the tastes of his home.

" Huh, now I know why that order was put in so long ago. "

" De nada, Raimundo. " Usagi says, taking a break from her eating, using her magic like that always increased her appetite, by a lot.

Raimundo takes his seat when his Picanha arrives, along with coconut water. Clay finds a T-bone steak coming his way along with some sun tea as well. " Usagi, thank you for the grub. " Clay states.

Raimundo was too busy enjoying his tastes of home to care about manners, though he does flash a thumbs up to the cooks. They took it for what it was, praise from a teenaged boy. One that seemed to have earned Huntress Albarn's favor as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Xiaolin Showdown.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

Chapter 4

The next day at the monastery dawns to show Usagi and Raimundo out for a run, enjoying the time without their teammates. There was also the fact that they had one month without chores as well. Once far enough away Usagi stops them, and immediately attacks. Raimundo blocks more out of instinct than anything else, and he found she wasn't going to give him time to think, he had to trust his instincts to stay in this fight. He's stunned when he ends up with a knife hand at Usagi's throat, " Well done, you're finally ready to learn the katas, Raimundo. "

Green eyes are wide as this information is assimilated, " You're serious, Mi Conejita? "

" You got me into a kill position, Rai, on your own merit. You passed the test. " Usagi states firmly.

Raimundo can't help himself as he picks her up, and spins her around, ending in a brief kiss. " Rio de Janeiro, casual, Saturday. "

Usagi smiles at this, " Right, we'll have to make sure we don't lose the Golden Tiger Claws then, I haven't been to Rio yet. "

" You'll love it, Mi Conejita. " Raimundo says, holding her closer briefly.

Usagi teleports them back, and calls up static electricity, " Not a word, any of you. "

Master Fung looks at the Wind and Lightning Dragons, " How was your run this morning, young dragons? "

" Fun, and my student here has finally earned the right to learn the katas. " Usagi states. Since her training of him wasn't formal there would be no problems with the teacher dating the student. That, and the Anything Goes School didn't have those rules.

" How did he pass your test anyhow? " Master Fung asks.

" Got me into a kill position on his own merit, and anyone whom has sparred with me seriously can tell you how damned hard it is to do that. Only Ranma can half the time. I'm a Master according to Neriman standards, while Raimundo would be Advanced bordering on Expert. " Usagi ripostes.

Master Fung's eyes fly wide open, " He's that good? "

" As long as you don't try to pigeonhole him into doing things one way. Raimundo is the wind, ever changing, you can't cage the Wind. Wind moves as it will, coming from any direction, and a pencil can become a deadly weapon when the wind acts upon it. Rai's very much like his element, unpredictable. " Usagi says firmly, " He needs the freedom to explore his own capabilities without being reprimanded for doing things his own way. "

Raimundo keeps quiet, this was the second time Usagi had gone to bat for him like this. She never wore the Xiaolin robes, mostly because her own clothes were treated to handle anything that came their way. She currently had on light purple fingerless fighting gloves with gray cuffs, a sleeveless light purple shirt, the gray bunny shaped earrings he had given her, dark gray shorts, and gray shoes similar to what Ranma wore. Her blonde hair was up in rabbit shaped buns with pigtails flowing down from them. He was wearing the Xiaolin robes, but he preferred his short sleeved white hoodie, baggy green pants, red shoes, and red wrist bands as well. He always wore his medallion though.

" Little lady has a point. The wind does what it wants when it wants, if it wants to be gentle it will, if it wants to be angry, and blustery it will as well. Raimundo is very much like the wind. " Clay says.

Raimundo looks at Clay dumbfounded, and the Cowboy realizes that maybe Raimundo was more sensitive than he acted. To be surprised that someone was standing up for him other than Usagi, that spoke to the fact that he'd gotten used to being, as Usagi put it, being pigeonholed, and then reprimanded when he bucked at the reins. Master Fung considers this, Wind Dragons were notorious for having problems with authority. This explained why, the wind was ever changing, and did what it wanted. Raimundo had no problems with listening to Usagi, but that was because she actually explained why she wasn't teaching him something yet. She didn't make him figure it out himself, and more importantly she accepted him as he came without trying to change him. She let him get angry, work it out of his system, and didn't chastise him for losing his temper.

This might explain why most Wind Dragons refused to become monks, and instead became Warriors, so they could wander, come and go as they pleased. In training they tried to chain them down, and that was where they had problems, _no one tamed the wind_. Usagi hadn't tamed Raimundo, she gave him enough of a leash that he felt at ease. Usagi grabs the Golden Tiger Claws, " Just transport around in here at first, then I'll take us elsewhere, I get the distinct feeling I'll be having my first Showdown, and it has to be me. "

" Why? " Kimiko asks her.

Usagi grins, " We're getting a female opponent, and this one knows the shades of gray, and is a devious kitten. She's mine. "

Raimundo takes a look at the light in her eyes, " I'm beginning to recognize that look, your inner Mayhem Purveyor feels Chaos in the Ether, right? "

" Oh good, you are quick on the uptake. " Usagi says, cackling at the mere thought of the fun she was going to have soon.

Katnappe shudders for no reason as she earns Wuya's approval. The feline themed villain does not have an appropriate Chaos sense, Jack noticed the shudder, and grabs a bag of commercial popcorn. He got the feeling Katnappe was going to be facing the blonde whom nailed him in the 'nads to get the Eye of Dashi. Usagi smiles when she gets the Golden Tiger Claws, and she puts them on immediately just as Dojo announces that the Changing Chopsticks have gone active. The look she sends Master Fung has him keeping his mouth shut. Raimundo grabs the Mantis Flip Coin, Clay the Two-Ton Tunic, and Kimiko the Tangle Web Comb. Once they arrive at the site of the Changing Chopsticks Usagi immediately uses the Tiger Claws to go right to them, touching them at the same time as the new Heylin sider, Katnappe, " I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. "

" What's the challenge? " Katnappe asks.

Usagi smirks wickedly, " We each have ten minutes to land a hit on Saotome Ranma to win the Changing Chopsticks with no outside interference. "

Jack cackles, " Now I see why you're a Chaotic Neutral. "

Saotome Ranma blinks as he appears at the site, " What the hell, Usa-chan? "

" Xiaolin Showdown, each one of us has ten minutes to land a hit on you, and no outside interference. "

" Fine, " Katnappe says, and they chant together, " Gong Yi Tan Pai! "

Ranma was on the move immediately, and Katnappe, whom has the Fist of Tebigong, finds out exactly how hard hitting him was. " Oh, right, how'd you like to help my student out with mid air combat, he's the Dragon of the Wind in training. " Usagi says as he dodges her from above where she had just appeared thanks to the Golden Tiger Claws. His dodge of her also leads to him dodging Katnappe's next attempt, and he leaps into the air avoiding her striking the ground with the Fist of Tebigong.

" How good is he? " Ranma asks.

" He earned the right to learn the katas by getting me into a kill position with a knife hand. I believe he's good enough. "

Even as he continues to dodge Ranma looks thoughtful, " Your student got _you_ into a kill position. Damn, even the Old Ghoul has problems doing that. "

Usagi makes excellent use of the Golden Tiger Claws, and Katnappe is putting on a good show, it was phenomenal that she could even attempt to keep up with Ranma's speed, and the clock is counting down while they work to hit Ranma just once. Jack is enjoying watching miss kitty getting the run around. Usagi came closer, and closer to nailing Ranma just once with a hit. Katnappe was losing steam though. Usagi kicks things up to the next level, and Ranma has to start dodging faster. Katnappe's eyes widen in shock as her opponent, and whom she was supposed to hit once start to move even faster. Raimundo smirks from where the Xiaolin side is watching the showdown, " To think, I can keep up when she's going that fast in a spar. "

Dojo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi look from Raimundo to the showdown, and back again. Each of them wondering just how much Raimundo held back in team training. They did notice Ranma was having to get more creative to dodge Usagi, and not block one of her hits. Jack cackles again, " Your kitty isn't doing so well, now is she, Wuya? "

Wuya glares at the one whom had freed her from her confinement, even if she had to admit he was right. Ranma would be taunting Usagi, but he needed all of his focus on dodging her attacks, and not blocking them. Evasion was a part of her school of the Anything Goes, dammit! The blonde's fist, coated with lightning, slams into the ground one half second after Ranma vacated the area, and the ground splinters. " Holy…" Kimiko starts.

" Cow pies. " Clay finishes.

Raimundo's eyes have darkened as he watches his not quite official girlfriend show off the fact that _she was a badass_. Jack's eyes are wide in horrified shock, " Thank you for pulling that groin kick on me. "

Ranma winces, " She groin kicked you, why? "

" To get me to let go of the Eye of Dashi, and avoid a Xiaolin Showdown. " Jack states offhandedly.

Usagi uses the Golden Tiger Claws to open up a portal for a groin kick that Ranma has no choice but to block, fifty-seven seconds before time ran out. She grabs him before he can get whisked off, and shoves them all through a portal opened by the Golden Tiger Claws just as Katnappe shrieks in rage. Ranma observes Raimundo once they're back at the monastery, " I can see why he was able ta get ya inta a kill position, Usa-chan, he's got a lithe and lean body type, he's built for speed, and you say he's the Wind Dragon in Training, right? "

" I am. " Raimundo affirms.

" Spar with me, no holds save groin kicks barred, let's see if I should teach ya some of the Saotome School too. " Ranma says.

" Master Fung, we're gonna need the sturdier field. " Dojo says.

Usagi cackles long and loud, " Chica, ¿podrías no hacer eso hasta que hacer algo al respecto?(Girl, would you please do that when I can do something about it)? " Raimundo asks her.

Usagi grins merrily, so her cackling was a turn on for Raimundo, that was unexpected. Raimundo loosens up, as Master Fung leads them to the field they would be using. Raimundo grins, open air, nice. He could work with that. Ranma looks his opponent over, the mere fact that he had enough skill to get Usagi into a kill position...he couldn't underestimate him. For his part Raimundo had seen some of Ranma's skill level, " Oh, Ranma has been to Jusenkyo, and fell into one of the springs, consequently being cursed. " Usagi states.

Raimundo pauses, " Human or animal? "

" Cambio de sexo(Gender flip). " Usagi replies.

" Oh, that's going to be fun. " Raimundo says sarcastically.

" If it helps Ranma has no sense of feminine modesty whatsoever. " Usagi says.

" No estoy tocando eso ni con un palo de 50 metros(I am so not touching that statement with a fifty meter pole). " Raimundo deadpans.

Usagi has to laugh at this statement, " ¿Te ayudaría saber que voy esta mirando tanto como vos? Al ser la Princesa Luna solo podía tener un amante masculino, pero no habia restricciones con respecto a los amantes femeninos(Would it help you to know that I'd be looking just as much? As the Moon Princess I could only have one male lover, but no restrictions were placed upon how many female lovers I could have). "

" Curiosamente, eso ayuda(Oddly enough, that does help). " Raimundo admits, " ¿Estara dispuesto a experimentar como mujer?(Is he willing to experiment as a female)? "

Ranma looks between Usagi and Raimundo, " Do I want to know? "

Usagi leaps over, and whispers the entire conversation in his ear. Ranma blinks, and looks at her, then at Raimundo, before whispering an answer back. Usagi smirks, and leaps back to the sidelines, " Dijo que una vez que hayamos pasado la edad de consentimiento(He said once we're both at the age of consent to ask then). "

Raimundo nods at this information, finding out his almost girlfriend actually swung both ways was interesting. The brown haired Brazilian centers himself, which had gotten easier ever since his first kiss with Usagi. He'd go where she went, no questions asked. She was his port of call, the one person he would always come back to, the eye of the storm of his element, and emotions. Ranma cocks his head to the side, the kid wasn't as wild as he could be, which meant he found his reason to fight. At an unseen signal both males leap forward, Raimundo spinning away from Ranma's side kick, and literally leaping into the air, a tornado forming around his fist. Usagi blinks, " Holy shit, looks like I need to get Jin in on training you as well. "

Ranma yelps when he sees the destruction that punch causes, " Well, you did say no holds save for groin kicks barred. " Raimundo says.

That was just the opening round too. They were both in the get to know the other phase of the fight. A flurry of punches and kicks are exchanged by the pair, and the spectators save for Usagi can only see blurs of motion. " I had no idea Raimundo was this fast. " Omi says with Clay and Kimiko nodding dumbly alongside him.

" He's using his element to augment his speed, along with his Chi. He's been doing that subconsciously for years, I just helped him to do it consciously. " Usagi states.

Master Fung realizes that Usagi had saved him from making a massive mistake with Raimundo. The boy was naturally gifted, he just needed someone to bring that out in him. He shuddered to think of what would have happened without Usagi around. Little did he know he would find out in the near future how much of a near miss it was to have Raimundo defect to the Heylin side. All the little things had added up in the Prime dimension, the jibes, the not trusting him to get things done when it counted, and then not getting promoted, that had been what pushed him into Wuya's ghostly embrace.

Usagi grins as Ranma and Raimundo end up pushing each other away from each other at the same time with well placed kicks, and they skid backwards, coming back into sight of the others, " Not bad, Raimundo. " Ranma says, and from him that was high praise.

" Not too shabby yourself, Ranma. Been awhile since I've been able to cut loose like this. Mi Conejita, can you bring him here once a month for a spar? " Raimundo asks, rolling his shoulders.

Usagi grins, " Can do, I need a challenge anyhow. "

" Raimundo, whom taught you how to fight? " Master Fung asks him.

" Wayra-Tata actually. "

Usagi blinks, and looks at him, " Are you serious? You were taught how to fight by a fucking wind and fertile rain god? "

Even Ranma has to stare at him for that, " What? " Raimundo asks.

" Raimundo, are your siblings full or half? " Usagi asks him seriously.

Raimundo whistles innocently, and Usagi face palms, " You're half wind god, aren't you, Raimundo? "

" To be fair, I wouldn't have even known if he hadn't taught me how to fight. I look like my mom's husband after all. " Raimundo says.

Master Fung face palms as well, no wonder Raimundo was so difficult, and picked things up so quickly, he was half divine. Demi-deities were very notorious for having issues with authority, though generally it was the Greco-Roman pantheon's kids whom made waves, not the Puruhá Quechuas mythos. Usagi cocks her head to the side, and Raimundo rolls his eyes, " Don't even go there, Mi Conejita. "

" You were taught how to blend in among your mortal half-siblings, weren't you? " Master Fung asks him.

" Well, yeah, my medallion is actually what restrains me to mortal levels, I took it off to face Ranma. He beat Saffron, I think he can handle me. " Raimundo deadpans.

Ranma grins wildly, " A demi-deity that doesn't want to kill me, I'm game. "

" Though it's more my parents prayed for help, and well, as the first born, I got the powers. Technically making me Warya-Tata's kid as well. " Raimundo says.

The pair continue their spar, trading blows at a pace, and strength that would leave most severely injured. Usagi did find Raimundo's pendant in her pocket, and she wraps it around her wrist. Him leaving it with her said volumes about how much he trusted her. The next time the pair is seen Raimundo has his arms crossed in front of himself, skidding backwards from a kick from Ranma. Raimundo is smirking, " Dude, I think we should call this a draw, or we'll bring the place down around us. "

Ranma is holding the left side of his ribs, " Yer right, I'll teach ya. Hell, I can use a vacation from the Chaos that's my life. "

" Rai, why not say something sooner? " Kimiko asks.

Raimundo takes his medallion back from Usagi, " Consider me an IVF kid, Kimiko. There aren't many opponents that I need that kind of ability against. I'm a pain in the ass to fight at mortal levels, just ask Mi Conejita. I don't want to be treated differently. "

" I get ya, partner. Ya just wanted us to like ya for who ya are, not what ya are. " Clay says.

Raimundo nods, leaning on Usagi, " Ranma, you're cooking, and you might want to go Ranko before your curse acts up. Raimundo's going to need a lot of food. He's not used to using his demi abilities. " Usagi says.

" Gotcha. " Ranma says, and splashes himself with some cold water, turning him into a rather buxom redhead.

Raimundo gives Ranko a onceover, and grins, " How many free meals have you gotten like that? "

" Several, helps that I'm straight as a guy, and only into girls as a girl. " Ranko admits.

" So you have no feminine modesty as a female? " Kimiko asks.

" None, but I do know several esoteric martial arts, like the Martial Arts Tea Ceremony. I'd be willing ta teach ya, if I can get some help ditching all the fiancée's my Pop set me up with. " Ranma says.

Thus how Saotome Ranma came to live at the monastery with Usagi and the others. Kimiko's dad, and Usagi's paternal grandmother set to work on freeing him from his long list of fiancées thanks to his Pops. Master Fung can only pray that the monastery survives with Ranma in residence.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto's staff drops out of her hands when Crystal Tokyo shatters beyond repair, and a time storm starts up, meaning everything was now in a state of flux. What the hell was going on with the Hime that this was happening anyhow? Pluto would get blackout drunk when she finds out the Hime is the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning, and soul bonded to the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind. The fact that said power couple also invites Saotome Ranma's female form into their bedroom activities is what really sent her for the hard stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, or Saotome Ranma.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

Chapter 5

Raimundo flips from pole to pole as he relives his first date with Usagi, only Ranma had noticed duplicates were left in their places, and he even helped keep them around for the whole of the date, and filled the couple in on what they missed. Sure, he'd had to avoid his family, no way in hell was he to the point where he wanted his girlfriend to meet his parents, thank you very much, but it had been a fun outing, that resulted in him getting a second date as well. Usagi can be found working on her element once again, she was currently surrounded by a ball of static electricity that she worked on keeping at that voltage, which was harder than it sounded. Kimiko and Omi were meditating while Clay is sparring with Ranma. Sparring against someone like Ranma had some serious advantages.

It was thanks to Usagi that he actually did study up on the Shen Gong Wu, and the different types of Xiaolin Showdowns as well. She told him the information while they were sparring in one session, and then would quiz him in the next. This method of studying worked surprisingly well with Raimundo, and he did the same for her with her schoolwork, which sadly he also had to deal with as well. Master Fung watches Raimundo leap from pole to pole with an ease only Ranma had shown, even as the young Dragon of the Wind keeps part of his attention on the Lightning Dragon in training. Usagi was livelier after three and a half months away from her parents. She was still keeping the others at an arm's length, save for Ranma, and Raimundo. Ranma had a toxic childhood as well, and Raimundo, well, he suspected that relationship had morphed into something more romantic in nature, but the pair in question were very good at keeping things mostly professional.

Raimundo was the Wind though, and like the Wind, would do what he wanted, so if he decided to play childish games with his fellow trainees, then he did. Master Fung allowed it only because it was helping Usagi. She was healing with each childish game played. Raimundo and Usagi would be leaving the next day though, as it happened to be Usagi's birthday. The blonde had not told the others, and respecting her wishes, he hadn't told them either. They would only find out the next day, after the pair had left. This would be after Raimundo wins the Sword of the Storm back from an overly obese, yet surprising light on his feet ninja working for the Heylin Side, along with the Fist of Tebigong while wagering the Two-Ton Tunic, and Eye of Dashi, in a Shen Yi Bu Dare.

When Dojo announces the activation of the Sword of the Storm, and is seemingly allergic to it they head out. By this point the others are used to Usagi napping on the way to the Wu, she was starting to sleep better, but her naps helped with that as well. This is also why no one complained if she napped while Raimundo meditated, she was also at the temple to heal. Being around Raimundo helped speed the process along, as he just let her do what she wanted, within reason. Usagi was curled up on Raimundo's lap this time, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist. " How's she doing, partner? "

Raimundo sighs, " As long as nothing happens to me she's stable. "

" That means if anything happens to you she could backslide. " Kimiko says, they had all seen evidence of the fact that when she had first gotten to the monastery she had been borderline suicidal. There was a reason why she was always paired with Raimundo in the beginning. He gave her a reason to actually live.

" Worse, she could snap in one of two ways, go completely suicidal, or scarily homicidal. " Raimundo admits, " It's why the shield and anchor for emotionally damaged empaths are protected. It's also why there are such harsh penalties for emotionally abusing an empath to begin with. "

" Then why haven't her parents been dealt with? " Kimiko asks.

Raimundo sighs, " Remember when she revealed she's a reincarnate, well, it has to do with that. There are spells in place to keep her there, or at least in their custody, and there's not a damned thing that can be done about it. You don't get to wake up from her nightmares, live them out with her, " here he runs a hand through his hair, " That's another reason why she's healing, she has me there to buffer her nightmares, to help her through them, and then I force her to talk to me the next morning. If that means I abuse the hell out of the Golden Tiger Claws, and take her to Rio so she will actually talk to me, so be it. "

The others all wince, " Is there anything we can do? " Omi asks.

Raimundo looks down at the sleeping Usagi, " What you all have been doing. She has to come to you. To gain her full trust you would have to open yourselves up to her completely, which means even the parts you don't like to think about. I've accepted all parts of myself, I may hide them from my family, but not Mi Conejita. She accepts me, flaws and all. "

" That's why she trusts Raimundo, he opened himself up to her full scrutiny with her empathy, knowing full well she could use that against him at any time, yet trusting that she won't unless she absolutely has to. " Dojo states.

That brings pause to the other three dragons in training, letting someone in that far...and Raimundo had done it without pause. All for the sake of the borderline suicidal blonde back when they first met. Once they arrive they split up to make the searching for the Sword easier, Usagi sticking with Raimundo since he was the only one whom knew she couldn't really swim yet. Raimundo literally trips over the Sword, and Usagi helps him up, even as he grabs it. That was when Tubbimura showed up, and kicks Usagi into the water with such force that she's winded by the kick, and the impact with the water knocks her out. Raimundo doesn't even hesitate, he drops the Sword, leaps into the air, let's the wind catch him briefly, and then dives after his girlfriend. The others arrive just as Tubbimura makes off with the Sword.

At the same time Raimundo surfaces with Usagi, " Clay, a little assistance here. "

Three humans, and a dragon, turn to see their companions, even as Clay tosses Raimundo his rope, and hauls them in. " Kimiko, I need your lap, now. She's swallowed way too much water. "

It was then they realized how dire things actually were. Kimiko kneels immediately as Raimundo lays Usagi out, and he already knew she wasn't breathing, though he checks for a pulse once again, before immediately starting on CPR. It was all he could do to keep the absolute terror he felt on the back burner, and do what was needed to revive her. Two terrifying minutes later Usagi is coughing up the water she had swallowed, " What happened? " Kimiko asks quietly as Raimundo settles Usagi in his arms, her head tucked under his chin.

" I literally tripped over the Sword of the Storm, Mi Conejita helped me up, and then this surprisingly agile for his size guy comes out of nowhere, dressed as a ninja, kicking Usagi hard enough to wind her, with just enough momentum for her to be knocked out as she hit the water. I made the only choice I could. " Raimundo says.

" Let's get you two back to the monastery, partner. " Clay says.

" With them both drenched, on the back of Dojo? " Kimiko asks.

" I reckon ya got a point there, Kimiko. We need to get these two dried off first. " Clay states.

Usagi was sleeping, nearly drowning had exhausted her. Raimundo sighs, and pulls off his medallion, concentrating on taking the excess moisture out of their hair and clothes. His powers were mostly wind, but fertile rain god was also in him. The excess water drops all around the pair, and Raimundo puts his medallion back on. " Now we just need to get warmed back up. "

It took extreme force of will for Raimundo to stand up with Usagi in his arms. Using his divine powers like that had drained him. It took little time for the others to set up camp, and get a fire started while Raimundo gets himself, and Usagi settled comfortably, " I'm clocking out for a little while, guys. "

That meant the Wind and Lightning Dragons were both depending upon them to keep them safe. " Raimundo was fine earlier. " Omi says.

" He used the rain god portion of his heritage to wick the water away. I get the feeling he hasn't trained all that much with his powers other than to know how to use them. " Kimiko points out.

" Next showdown's Raimundo's. Usagi nearly drowned, he's not going to let that stand. " Clay says.

The pair were curled up together, Raimundo's arms cradling the blonde in his arms protectively, while Usagi's head is still under his chin, her hands had shifted at some point to clench a fistful of Raimundo's hoodie, and his medallion. Only careful observation would show the minute shivers traversing both bodies while they built the fire up. This was the first time one of them had come so close to dying. They all understood why Raimundo chose to let the Sword of the Storm go to save Usagi. They could get the Sword back, they wouldn't be able to get Usagi back.

Master Fung observes them as they return, Usagi being carried piggyback style by Raimundo while she recovered from nearly drowning. Raimundo is as brief as possible while explaining what went down before taking Usagi to the room she shared with Kimiko. When he returned it was obvious he had stopped by his own room as well, for a change of clothes, " Ranma, you and me, spar, now! " Raimundo calls out, he'd left his medallion with Usagi.

Ranma takes one look at Raimundo, and winces. This was someone that had a lot of different emotions to burn out. He also wasn't going to be holding back either. It wasn't too long before they could literally feel the effects of Raimundo not holding back in the slightest as he dealt with what had happened in the only healthy way he could. It was a good three hours before the spar ended, and Raimundo barely walked in under his own power, while supporting Ranma. " I swear you have to be part war god. " Raimundo says good naturedly to the aquatransexual.

" How much repairs are needed to the training field? " Master Fung asks in concern.

" Just a few craters, it's mostly cosmetic damage as Raimundo made sure to hit me each time for the most part, and I let him. Sometimes you just need to beat the shit out of something. I let him vent in a safe way by acting the part of a moving punching bag. " Ranma states.

" Where's your medallion? " Kimiko asks Raimundo.

" I left it with Mi Conejita. I need to recover back to standard before putting it back on. Then I will deal with the speedy obese ninja that damn near killed Mi Conejita. " Raimundo says, a hard cast to his green eyes.

" Showdown's all yours, Partner. " Clay says.

" Damn, that's what set you off? What happened? " Ranma asks.

" She nearly drowned, and had stopped breathing. " is the response.

Ranma winces, no wonder Raimundo needed to vent. Almost losing Usagi had to have terrified him. Raimundo sits up straighter at the table where he's devouring his Pastel de queijo from his magical snack box, while downing the coconut water Master Fung started keeping on hand for him. Usagi stumbles into the kitchen, " I hate shinobi. " she deadpans as she curls into Raimundo.

Clay pours her a glass of pineapple juice, and she downs the first one in seconds before silently asking for a refill. Clay refills her glass, and she nods her thanks to him. " ¿Estas segura que deberías estar levantada, Mi Conejita?(You sure you should be on your feet already, my bunny)? "

Usagi rolls her eyes, " Estoy bien. Se va necesitar mas que un poquito de agua el que casi me ahogue para pararme, Raimundo(I'm fine. It'll take more than almost drowning to keep me down for long, Raimundo). "

Ranma didn't need to speak the language to know what they were talking about, he snorts, and looks at Raimundo, " What ya need ta understand is that Usa-chan there heals exceptionally fast, if it don't kill her immediately it won't, drowning so far is the only exception to that rule. "

" I also hate rib injuries, because unless I am in life threatening, I need to be able to move at my very best danger, they take for fucking ever to heal, dammit. It's why I generally pass those off to the idiots that think they can kill me off. " Usagi states blandly.

Ranma starts laughing, " I still remember that one idiot Mafioso that tried to kill you simply because you refused to kiss the ground he walked on. "

Usagi cackles outright for a few seconds, " Oh, that was so much fun turning that idiot into my brand new punting toy, before I sent him back to his Famiglia in pieces with the warning to leave me and mine the fuck alone. "

Raimundo groans, " How the hell are you connected to the criminal underworld anyhow? "

" Shadow Head of the Yakuza, I mostly just keep them from delving to far into the realm of BAD TASTE. Either I tell an Oyabun they have a problem to deal with, and they do, or they contact me when they can't take care of one of theirs that has gone too far. They also alert me to any supernatural threats, and in return, when they have evidence of someone too well connected being abusive they arrange for 'accidents'. They also limit civilian casualties, and more importantly, don't force those they take in off the streets to join if they don't want to. The sad thing is most kids get jumped in because they've run away from toxic home lives. " Usagi answers, " It also means any Shen Gong Wu they find they'll protect, and notify me about through my intermediaries. "

" While not thrilled by that information, I can see where it would be helpful. " Master Fung says.

" Criminals are generally better informed than anyone else. From the sound of it, Mi Conejita only runs herd on them, and weeds out those beyond redemption. " Raimundo states.

" That's about it, though she is an experienced cutpurse. " Ranma states, " Pickpocket. " He elaborates when he sees Omi's confused expression.

" I had to become one if only to get the damned necessities. " Usagi says.

The others were kinda surprised, this was the most open about her past she had ever been with them. The mere fact she'd had to resort to theft to keep herself in the necessities, which once she got older included feminine supplies...that had to suck. No wonder she understood Raimundo better than they did, and her being an empath had nothing to do with it. It was through life experiences that she could understand him so well, though Raimundo at least had parents, and siblings whom loved him. From the sound of things she only had her paternal grandmother, her best female friend, a surrogate older brother figure, and her best friend's mother. Well, there was also the Demon Hunting Community, and Ranma, but Ranma had his own shitty life to deal with, so mostly the pair were bitching buddies. If said bitching occurred while they were sparring, and destroyed shit, well, the Emperor of Japan wasn't going to complain. Better that the landscape get remodeled then either one of those two going off the deep end.

None of them were surprised when she dozed off leaning against Raimundo, or that he gently disentangled his medallion from her grasp once he had recovered from his venting session with Ranma. " Ya know, ya do need to get used to your divine heritage. " Ranma says.

" Why do you think I take the medallion off to spar with you. Mi Conejita is more of a challenge with it on. " Raimundo deadpans, " She's faster than you are, and I don't feel as guilty going all out strength wise against you. Oh, I suspect she could handle it, but that only comes out when I test for my mastery in the Tsukino/Albarn School. "

" Makes sense, I wouldn't be surprised if she puts in a call to Jin, the Demon Wind Shinobi specialist soon. You make use of his tornado fist technique. He's a decent fella for a demon, and one of the few that will feed from Usa-chan's blood only when in dire need. The Albarn line is respected for not takin' anyone's shit, and more importantly they accept anyone, regardless of race, nationality, or gender. " Ranma states, " He views Usa-chan as a precocious little sister, and he'd be really interested in helping teach you. You don't find many aerokinetics of your strength around, even taking into consideration that you're considered a demi-deity. "

" Really strong fertility blessing on my mortal father that resulted in me looking like him, but having my divine father's powers. Wind comes easier than the rain portion. " Raimundo clarifies, " Like I said before, I'm essentially an IVF baby. "

He scoops Usagi up, and heads for the roof, natural lighting would be better for her at the moment. They would have gone looking for them, but knew Raimundo would bring them in if inclement weather occurred. Besides, the rest of them had a free for all spar with Ranma to get to.

The next morning the Shroud of Shadows activates, and Raimundo's eyes narrow, " Mi Conejita, hacele saber a tu abuela que vamos a estar un poco atrasados. Tengo un ninja obeso al cual vencer en una Competencia Xiaolin(My bunny, you may want to let your grandmother know we're going to be delayed. I have an obese ninja to beat in a Xiaolin Showdown). "

Usagi was already sending the text, " She doesn't mind, though she wants a full explanation when we arrive. "

" Take the Golden Tiger Claws, Mi Conejita, I'll be wagering the Eye of Dashi, at the least. " Raimundo says.

Usagi quirks an eyebrow, and Raimundo nods at her silent question. Usagi tosses the Golden Tiger Claws into her subspace pocket, though she does send a text to Jin to get his demonic wind shinobi ass to the Albarn Clan lands for her birthday. They do end up in Tokyo to go after the Shroud of Shadows, and Raimundo is the one to find it in a koi pond that had catfish in it instead. After a brief scuffle over the Shroud Raimundo ends up in a stalemate with Tubbimura. Raimundo's smirk was positively feral as he's challenged to a Xiaolin Showdown, " Let's make this more interesting, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare. "

" Shen Yi Bu Dare? Now I know you're making things up. " Jack says.

" Nope, a Shen Yi Bu Dare is when two Shen Gong Wu are wagered. The number of opponents doesn't matter. " Usagi states, " I read the scroll out to Raimundo while he's going through katas. He remembers things easier that way. "

Tubbimura had declared they needed to stand on the rocks, and knock each other in, which Raimundo had accepted, and then made his own challenge, " Your Sword of the Storm and Fist of Tebigong against my Eye of Dashi and Two-Ton Tunic. Just to make it even more interesting, every now and then we'll switch Shen Gong Wu, this alright with you? "

" Hai, let's start. " Tubbimura says.

Raimundo backflips onto a rock, " Gong Yi Tan Pai! "

Usagi, and the others are on their own rock while Jack and Wuya have one as well. " Rai, don't hold back. " Usagi call out. The way the showdowns changed the area around them was aggravating to say the least.

Raimundo smirks, and the wind that's blasted at him by the Sword of the Storm just swirls around the demi wind deity, and Wind Dragon in training, " Dude, this is my element, and you think you can use it against me? "

Raimundo fires off the Eye of Dashi, only for it to be blocked by the Fist of Tebigong, and that's when the first switch happens. Raimundo gives up the Two-Ton Tunic, and gets the Fist of Tebigong in return. The waterspout did knock him off his stride though, " ¡Recuerda, tu eres el Viento, Raimundo(Remember, you are the Wind, Raimundo)! " Usagi calls out.

Raimundo's eyes glow as he catches himself in midair, the Fist of Tebigong is taken, and he gets the Sword of the Storm in return, which is exactly what he wanted, " Sword of the Storm, Eye of Dashi! " Raimundo calls out while combining them.

" Most inventive. " Omi states.

Usagi grins, " He's got this. "

Which he did, though he used the Shen Gong Wu to kick ass instead of his demi-deity powers, and he uses his newfound control to become intangible before using his element to lift Tubbimura up, and then drop his ass, winning three Shen Gong Wu more than usual. He hands all but the Sword of the Storm, and Eye of Dashi to Clay, " Mi Conejita, and I have places to be. "

Usagi sighs wearily, drooping visibly, " Golden Tiger Claws. "

It was only after they disappeared that Kimiko remembers something, " Remember when Usagi took over Rai's training, how she said she would get Rai on her birthday, no questions asked. "

" That's just not right, no one should look that depressed on their birthday. " Clay says.

Jack freezes, " Wait, it's groin kick girl's birthday? "

" Why do you care? " Kimiko asks.

Jack looks at them, " I'm evil, not heartless. "

Albarn Clan Lands:

Usagi closes herself off immediately upon arrival, and Raimundo is almost staggered by her emotions. He had never felt her this miserable before. Terrified, angry, irritated, amused...yes. This abjectly miserable...hell no. " Mi Conejita. " Raimundo murmurs, he hadn't realized how bad this would be.

" Well, if it isn't Usagi. "

The blonde stiffens, and though her misery was still there, you couldn't tell from her body language, " Ichihiro, still pissed that when I was nine I kicked your ass when your bitch of a mother insisted you challenge me for succession? "

" You cheated. "

Usagi rolls her eyes, " Fire...Ball! "

She walks on after setting the idiot on fire, she looked as though she was confident, and self-assured, but Raimundo knew differently. He could feel all the progress he made healing her start to fade. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, letting his emotions bolster her. He happened to be her Shield and Anchor, and he was going to let any whom tried to tear her down know it! Usagi does perk up when she spies a certain redhead, " Oi, Jin, get over here. "

" Now isn't this a surprise, you finally found yourself a proper Shield and Anchor, huh? " Jin says.

Usagi lets him hug her, Jin's emotions were always upbeat and happy. Jin frowns, " I'm doing all I can, it's being here that's doing most of the damage. I've heard you use Tornado Fist as a technique. Care to help me perfect it, and any other techniques you feel like sharing. Pedrosa Raimundo. "

" Jin, Demon Wind Shinobi. "

" I'm teaching him the Tsukino/Albarn Branch, Ranma's teaching him the Saotome, and he's half wind deity as well." Usagi says so only Jin can hear her.

Jin's ears start wiggling, " Where have you been staying anyhow? "

" Xiaolin Lightning Dragon in Training. " Usagi states.

Before more can be said Usagi stiffens, " I'm surprised you had the manners enough to show up here. "

Between Kimiko, Usagi, and Ranma Raimundo had picked Japanese up very quickly, and his right hand clenches into a fist, even as the wind stirs. Jin looks at the young demigod that had come with Usagi, the wind was responding to his emotions. " Face it, we're lucky she managed to find her way here on her own. "

" Why my mother chose her to be the next family head I will never understand. She's barely good enough to marry off for a bride price. " is the next jibe.

The brown haired Brazilian is shaking with restraint, and then he notices that no one was willing to stand up for her. His green eyes flash, and mini dust devils crop up, small enough to not engage Usagi's fear, but big enough to count as a warning even as he whips around to face her parents, and little brother, " Who the hell do you three think you are? "

Her father scoffs, " Please, the only reason anyone would marry her is because she's my mother's heiress. "

Raimundo now understood the request he received at the palace when they retrieved the Golden Tiger Claws, he smirks, and pulls Usagi in front of him, and giving her no warning, kisses her passionately. He pulls her flush against himself, he was sending a message with this act. That Usagi had someone in her corner that would fight for her tooth and nail. That he chose her for her personality, and looks. Though all he really cared about was shutting up her so called family. No wonder she didn't want to come here alone. These vipers were all trying to tear her down, make her vulnerable enough to get the heirship from her. Jin's ears are really wagging now, even if Raimundo had kept his hands in innocent places, that kiss could not be mistaken for anything, but what it was. A passionate kiss between a couple whom, if Jin was reading things right, were just shy of being engaged in the old ways, through the claiming of the souls.

When Raimundo ends the kiss, he keeps one arm wrapped around Usagi, lets the mini dust devils die down, and whips the wind into a frenzy. Jin is unaffected, but everyone else, they are bracing themselves in the stiff breeze Raimundo had called up. Umika is unaffected as well, as she makes her way to her granddaughter only to find her in the calm eye of the storm, pulled tight against the wielder of the whipping winds, " Umika-sama, I would suggest you get your family in line. They all have a part to play in the fact that one of the most badass girls I've ever met was almost broken at first. Coming back here, she's backsliding. "

" Huh, whaddya know, the first time I come to one of these shindigs, and it's actually interesting. "

Usagi straightens, even as she turns to face the speaker, " What the hell, Yusuke? " Her voice is incredulous, " Dammit all, you couldn't have mentioned you had Albarn blood in you, you bastard? "

Uremeshi Yusuke blinks as he hears that voice, " Usa, huh, a tolerable relative. What's with the wind? "

" Oh, just my boyfriend showing his disapproval at the way these pathetic, plebeian, parasites have been trying to weaken me enough to take my position as heiress. " Usagi says, and Yusuke heard it, the misery in her voice.

" Want some help teaching them a lesson? Usa is the only one other'n Keiko that doesn't treat me like pond scum. "

" Pedrosa Raimundo, sure I wouldn't mind the help. "

" Uremeshi Yusuke, and according to Obaa-san here I'm a forty-four generational throwback demon, once the blood properly awakens anyhow. "

" Half wind and fertile rain god. Not a damned word, or I will see if I can do something to keep you from any _fun_. " Raimundo replies.

" Boys, I'll handle things, magomusume, lead them to the main house, I am so sorry I never realized how deep the rot ran. "

Xiaolin Temple:

Master Fung shudders for no apparent reason right when Yusuke and Raimundo meet. Something had just happened, something that would harsh his mellow even more than having Ranma living at the temple. That feeling pans out when ten minutes later Usagi, Raimundo, whom can only be the Jin Ranma and Usagi have both mentioned, and someone else appear through the portal the Golden Tiger Claws can create. Usagi stalks off immediately, already calling for Ranma. The wizened master sighs, " Raimundo, explain. "

The explanation has Master Fung actually bang his head on the wall, wondering what he did in his last life to deserve this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Ranma Saotome, or Yu Yu Hakusho.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

Chapter 6

After seeing the others fall to Omi's instincts Usagi rolls her shoulders, casually walks past Omi, and then immediately sweeps him off his feet, startling the young Monk. Yusuke smirks from where he's watching, " What he's really doing is reading your body language. "

This has the other three in training dragons twitching, and Omi looks at them sheepishly, while sending death glares towards Usagi's cousin. Well, more like fourth cousin, but they simplified it to being cousins. No one commented about Usagi's new necklace, a silver locket, on a silver chain. Raimundo had given them the unvarnished truth about Usagi's party, and how all of her relatives were vipers trying to tear her down enough to become heir or heiress themselves. They'd seen how her walls were back up, and the results of her spar with Ranma as well. Jin was just there to teach Raimundo since Jin knew how to use their shared element in combat much better than Raimundo currently did.

Ranma was able to teach them all useful things, and with his help Kimiko now had the Martial Arts Tea Ceremony under her fighting belt as well. It had been a week and a half since Usagi turned fourteen, and in that time Raimundo had been strictly on damage control with his girlfriend, with Yusuke's help to get her to actually talk to the both of them. Raimundo was hoping to hell he wouldn't have to break her mask to help her heal fully. If that needed to happen...he didn't know if he could do that to his _Conejita_. Getting her to talk was helping though, though just letting her snuggle into him worked to. He'd found out she'd never really gotten any positive physical affection, if that meant letting her cuddle with him then so be it.

None of them notice Kimiko get kidnapped by Jack Spicer, and his Chameleonbot, said Chameleonbot taking Kimiko's place. The one Xiaolin Dragon in Training that would have noticed immediately...well...without warning she just drops. Raimundo pulling off a slide tackle to get under her to cushion her fall, and the three present Xiaolin Dragons in training look at their Lightning Dragon in concern. " What happened? " Clay asks, rightly baffled at what happened.

It was Ranma that gave them their answer, " She's been cursed, which means Raimundo is on lockdown. We can't risk anything happening to him right now. His job as her anchor is even more important now, than previously. "

Raimundo already is scooping her up, and he tosses the Golden Tiger Claws to Yusuke, and sends him a look, " Get to Umika, tell her that her heiress has been cursed, then get back here, you're on defense for both of us. "

Yusuke nods, he actually cared about Usagi, the fact that someone had the cowardly balls enough to curse her like this...it pissed him off. " I'll stay and defend them as well, Ranma, they may need your help in the field. " Jin says.

Ranma nods seriously at this while Raimundo carries Usagi to his room. If anyone came after her directly they'd expect to find her in _her room_ , not Raimundo's. Yusuke had already taken off to tell Umika what had happened to Usagi, Umika would hunt down the individual, or individuals responsible for attacking her heiress in such a vile, and cowardly manner. While the others go after the Helmet of Jong Raimundo looks after Usagi, whom had developed a fever, which told him she was fighting the curse off. He has her laid out on his bed, and a basin of water nearby as well. Ranma had mentioned she could develop a fever from fighting the curse off. He wipes her forehead, and neck down. He knew conventional means would not work as this was magical in nature, all he could do was keep cooling her off, and believe in her completely. " Sos más fuerte que la maldición, Mi Conejita. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, si necesitas mi fuerza, la tendrás(You're stronger than some curse, my bunny. I'm not going anywhere, you need my strength, you'll have it). " Raimundo murmurs.

Jin and Yusuke are both patrolling, Jin the skies, and Yusuke the temple itself. Yusuke had taken the time to familiarize himself with the whole temple, though he had given the Golden Tiger Claws back to Raimundo, mostly so if necessary he could get himself, and Usagi out. It was only when Clay came to check on Usagi that Raimundo realized they had gone to get a Shen Gong Wu, only for whom they thought was Kimiko to lose a Showdown to Jack. Clay fills Raimundo in, and Raimundo tells Clay as much as he can about Usagi's condition.

 **Usagi's Mindscape:**

 **The blonde Lightning Dragon in Training slams back into a wall behind her. Her mindscape resembled the palace on the Moon. " You're pathetic. You can't even defend yourself in your own mind. "**

 **Usagi pushes off the wall, flipping herself over her opponent, which happened to be a malevolent spirit given corporeal form. Said curse also had the additive effect of making it so she couldn't use any magical attacks without weakening after each attack used. This meant she had to rely on her wits, and physical attacks until her grandmother broke the damned curse. It was a nasty waiting game where she also had to fight for her life as well. If not for the fact that she could feel Raimundo's emotions acting as the mooring she so desperately needed at the moment. She'd heard him earlier. He believed in her, believed she was stronger than this curse, and was more than willing to lend her his strength as well. Usagi centers herself, and her eyes narrow. She smirks, " Catch me if you can. "**

 **Usagi knew damned well her best chance was to play to her strengths, one of which was her speed. She knew the palace, this upstart invading her head didn't. Time to take advantage of that fact.**

 **Exit Usagi's Mindscape:**

Raimundo wipes her down again, and blinks when he finds his free hand trapped by Usagi having grabbed it without him noticing. He laces his fingers through hers, squeezing gently, " You've got this, Mi Conejita. "

At the same time Kimiko is escaping, Jack is using the Changing Chopsticks he steals to steal the rest of the Shen Gong Wu as well while the Chameleonbot keeps the Dragons busy. Omi does manage to destroy the Chameleonbot, but Jack makes off with the Wu. He did notice that the Eye of Dashi, and Golden Tiger Claws were missing. He hadn't seen Raimundo or Usagi though, then he hears that Usagi had been long distance cursed. He decided he didn't need to grab those two items, and the only other one left happened to be the Mantis Flip Coin.

Usagi had gained a death grip on Raimundo's left hand, causing the Brazilian to wince. He endured it though, being an empath's anchor could get brutally dangerous in situations like this. Anchors could get killed alongside the one they were anchoring should things go south. The Brazilian isn't worried about that though, he knows his _Conejita_ will survive this. He just had to keep his own strength up. It was about then that Ranma brings him some food, and helps Raimundo eat it as well. " Yusuke's gotten word from Umika, the curse has been backtraced, finally. We just need to keep you in good shape, so you can bolster Usa-chan when necessary. "

Raimundo looks down at Usagi, " I know. Did anything happen that I need to know about, Ranma? "

" Jack kidnapped Kimiko, replaced her with a Chameleonbot, and while we were all distracted made off with everything save for the Golden Tiger Claws, Eye of Dashi, and Mantis Flip Coin. " Ranma fills him in.

Raimundo winces, " Ouch, Conejita would have noticed immediately. "

" Omi was suspicious, to be fair. " Ranma says, " You're right though, Usagi would have known immediately. "

Just as Raimundo is about to say something he slumps over on top of Usagi, and Ranma curses. That could mean nothing good.

 **Usagi's Mindscape:**

 **Usagi still wasn't sure how she had ended up pinned to the ground, hands wrapped around her throat. She had tried bucking, but her opponent was physically superior to her, she was desperately trying to pry those hands off of her throat even as things start going dark. Her dark side had appeared, and before she could reach their foe, collapsed to her knees. She. Would. Not. Go. Out. Like. This. Dammit! If she could use her powers then it would be a different story. Then the weight was off of her, and Shinimegami blitzes forward, pushing off the ground, and then off a wall to add more striking force to her hit on their foe. It was only when she's pulled upright, and hugged tightly, that she realizes what had happened. Raimundo had been called into her mindscape, " I'm here, Conejita. "**

 **Usagi takes in some deep breaths, " Fucking curse, I can't use any of my powers, dammit! "**

 **Shinimegami backflips away from the invader, " You have made the monumental mistake of pissing me off! No one messes with my light side like this, asshole! "**

 **" Ha, as if there is anything you can do about it. She's pathetically weak. "**

 **Usagi bristles as she gets to her feet, and power blasts out from her in all directions as the Demon Blood Amplification Gems appear on her person, it was time to use her last resort, " Shinimegami, keep that pest busy. There is only one spell I have in my arsenal that I can use in this situation. SHE will not be happy that one of her blessed is being fucked with like this. Serenity-hime, get your ass out here as well, I need all fucking hands on deck while I do this. Raimundo, you'll have to cast with me. "**

 **Raimundo looks at her, " Which spell are you going for? "**

 **" The only one I can, I'm calling on a Higher Power. Only my ancestress Lina has ever been able to use this spell successfully, after she recreated it. "**

 **His eyes widen, " Are you insane? "**

" **Do you have any better ideas? " Usagi asks him.**

 **He stands up, and wraps his arms around her from behind, propping his head on her chin, " No, I don't. Let's do this. "**

" **Darkness beyond blackest pitch, Deeper than the deepest night, Lord as Vast as the largest ocean, Colder than the coldest ice, King of Darkness whom shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, We call upon thee and swear ourselves to thee, We stand ready to bear the strength you give us, Let the fools whom stand before us be destroyed by the power you and we possess...Giga Slave! "**

 **While they had been incanting Princess Serenity and Shinimegami had been keeping their foe on check, and they both leap away at the same time as the Lord of Nightmares herself takes over Usagi's mental body, and obliterates the invader just as the curse is stopped. The Lord of Nightmares looks at Raimundo, " Thank you for just being there for her. Save my chosen from herself, please. "**

 **Usagi falls back into him, exhausted, but fine. Princess Serenity walks forward, and smirks, " I could do much worse than you. Hmm, wonder if I can control things enough to have some fun. "**

 **Usagi lifts her head up, " Go relive one of your encounters with Sailors Eos and Hesper. "**

" **Aw, but I know you're curious too. " Serenity says.**

 **Usagi groans, " It's not my fault you were hard up for any decent eye candy of the male variety. "**

 **Raimundo grins, " I knew you were subtly trying to get me topless. "**

" **Well, can you blame me? As I pointed out, my last life had a sincere lack of decent male eye candy that she wasn't related to. " Usagi says.**

" **You could have just asked. " Raimundo points out.**

" **There's no fun in that. " all three portions of Usagi state.**

 **Shinimegami licks her lips as she looks him over, and Usagi curses her dark side, her dreams were going to be very interesting after this. Raimundo smirks wickedly, and pulls Shinimegami to himself, " There's enough of me for all of you, Mi Conejita Oscura(My dark bunny). Mi Conejita needs me more at the moment though, so wait your turn. "**

 **Shinimegami found herself weak kneed from the look of dark promise in his eyes, and she fades back into the background. Raimundo looks at the princess, his eyes softening, even as he shifts Usagi, " I promise, you'll get your turn as well, Princesa. "**

 **Exit Usagi's Mindscape:**

Raimundo groans as he comes to, levering himself upright, muttering in his mother tongue about stupid curses and what he'd like to do to their casters. It was sheer instinct that had him grabbing Usagi, and using the Golden Tiger Claws in the same move, just barely avoiding a knife in the back. Usagi snaps awake as they emerge, and rolls to her feet, only to immediately step to the right, and grab the arm that was behind the knife that had been coming at her, she snaps the arm with little thought, grabs the knife, and stabs the idiot in a place where he couldn't run away. Raimundo is dodging his opponent, and he uses the Claws to go to Jack Spicer's home where he snaps up the Sword of the Storm, before heading back.

Yusuke had joined his cousin, " These idiots caught us off guard, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Master Fung are locked in the Wu Vault. "

" What about Ranma? " Raimundo asks.

That was when a tornado was spawned, " Never mind, Heaven Dragon Blast, there he is. " Raimundo states.

Usagi is going knife to knife with another pest, " Soon you will no longer be the heiress. "

" Susanoo, what the fuck did I do to deserve this, dammit! " Usagi snaps, her blade slashing through the throat of this one.

Raimundo smirks, " Conejita, Eye of Dashi please. "

She tosses it to him, and he combines the Sword of the Storm with the Eye of Dashi once more while Yusuke goes back to back with Usagi, they'd been in enough street fights to have their teamwork down. Yusuke was able to beat Omi in spars because he didn't fight fair, and Master Fung had admitted that they needed to face opponents like that in training so they would know how to handle it. The massive storm Raimundo calls up rounds the idiots all up into the courtyard, whereupon Ranma hits them all with the pressure point that paralyzes them. Usagi was still alert though, and acted before anyone could think to stop her. Raimundo spins around to see Usagi impaled just to the right of her heart, one sharp twist would end things for her.

Sapphire eyes glare at the one holding the sword, she grabs said sword to hold it steady, and pushes herself off. The blood started flowing faster, but Usagi didn't notice, " You are nothing more than a coward who doesn't have the chones enough to face me outright in combat for the position. It was your damned sister whom cast the curse, right? "

" Correct, you damned bitch. "

" You sir, have made a monumental mistake. " Usagi snaps, and the sigil of the Moon Princess bursts into brilliant existence. Princess Serenity was fully awake, and she was _pissed off_! Seven streaks of light wing their way to her, and orbit her, before swirling together to form the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. She cups the Ginzuishou in her hands, it's forming healing her immediately.

Ranma, Yusuke, Jin, and Raimundo can only watch in stunned disbelief at what they were seeing while alarms go off the world wide at the massive outpouring of power. Indicative of sleeping power waking up in a hurry. The Time Storm at the Gates intensifies at the awakening of the princess much too soon. Princess Serenity the V stands tall and proud, " You tried to take the life of my Shield and Anchor knowing full well my current incarnation would act to save him. I would generally never do this, but you, and all with you, shall be judged by the feather of Ma'at. "

To the absolute astonishment of the observers Anubis, Egyptian Judge of the Dead appears to do the judging, " Princess Serenity, it has been quite some time. "

" Anubis, deal with them for me, please. They went after my Shield and Anchor. "

" That is precisely why I have answered your call personally, Princess. Your father sends his regards, and that he _approves_ of him. "

Sapphire eyes light up, " Thank you, I'll leave you to it. "

Princess Serenity walks over to Raimundo, and gently closes his mouth, since it had dropped from shock. She snaps her fingers, and rolls her eyes before blowing gently on his ear. A whole body shudder traverses Raimundo's body, had he been coherent that would never have been as pronounced, and he wraps his arms around her immediately upon regaining his bearings. If she could feel minute shudders traversing his body as he assured himself she was in one piece she ignored it. That _had been way too close_. Raimundo had been right when he said losing him would cause her to snap, not just because he was her Shield and Anchor, but her true other half as well. The spiritual wounds had made it so the bond hadn't fully solidified yet. Hence why Usagi couldn't have just warned him telepathically.

" Huh, was not expecting something like this out of my favorite cousin. " Yusuke says when his brain reboots.

Ranma just groans, and _looks_ at her, " Not my fault, it always takes something like this to wake a being like me up. I would have been happy to never wake up, thank you! " Princess Serenity states.

" Tranquila, Mi Conejita Lunar(Easy, my moon bunny). " Raimundo murmurs in her ear, his emotions were settling now that he had her safe in his arms. For one horrible moment he thought he'd lost her to save him.

Jin shakes his head, and goes to free the others. Anubis is gone by the time they get there, and they're just in time to see Serenity fade back into Usagi, the blonde sagging in Raimundo's arms, the Ginzuishou gripped lightly in her hands. Raimundo swings her up, " Everything they tell you is true, I'm taking her somewhere that we can relax, it's been a damned long day. " Raimundo states, and one swipe of the Golden Tiger Claws they were gone, Raimundo taking the Sword of the Storm and Eye of Dashi with him.

Jack's Home/Serra Geral:

Jack's eyes widen when, on his security footage, he sees Raimundo pop in with the Claws, and steal the Sword of the Storm back, before popping back out. Then to his surprise a portal appears under his feet, and he's sprawled out before Raimundo and Usagi, whom was nestled in Raimundo's arms, sleeping. Raimundo quirks an eyebrow at him, " You don't have any friends, do you, Jack? "

" What makes you say that? Also, why am I here? " Jack asks, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Raimundo sighs, " You're more alive during Showdowns, as for why you're here, you cannot challenge for the Sword of the Storm, or Eye of Dashi. They're needed to protect Mi Conejita. "

" Something happened after I left the Temple, didn't it? I heard she had been cursed, it's why I didn't hunt down the Golden Tiger Claws, or Eye of Dashi. "

" She's the heiress to the Albarn Demon Hunting line, and the ones behind her are becoming even more underhanded to become heir or heiress themselves. One group attacked the temple, it's why I stole the Sword back. I'm her _Shield_ and _Anchor_. "

Jack blinks at the emphasis, and then curses creatively, using Hephaestus' name more than once, " She's an _empath_? "

" Emotionally abused empath, it's why she's always with me, and why I had to go with her to her birthday party that her paternal grandmother threw her. One of two relatives of hers that I've met that actually give a damn about her. " Raimundo answers.

" Fuck, yeah, I can see why you would want to keep those two along with the Golden Tiger Claws. " Jack says, running his hands through his red hair, and displacing his goggles.

" Usagi and I, we understand the shades of gray, Jack. The others would never even think about asking you for help, but me...I will _do whatever it takes to keep her safe_. Besides, she's Kitsune. "

Red eyes widen in shock as Jack looks at the sleeping blonde, " Well, damn, at least I'm not challenging her for her title. You can count on me. All mayhem purveyors will come together to protect Kitsune, she's our _Queen_. "

" I thought you might be one of her subjects. I'll send you back after I recover from this clusterfuck of a day. Can I count on you to keep us safe, and not steal the Wu while I get some rest? " Raimundo asks.

Jack sits up straight, and looks him dead in the eye, " Prankster's honor. I personally will not challenge any of you for the Golden Tiger Claws, Eye of Dashi, or Sword of the Storm. "

Raimundo relaxes, and lays back, allowing his guard to drop, and sleep to overtake him. Jack is stunned at the amount of trust Raimundo was showing in him. No one had ever trusted him like this...ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Ranma Saotome, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I own any spells from Slayers.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

- _This is telepathy-_

Chapter 7

Only Usagi knew when Raimundo celebrated his fourteenth birthday, and she'd sent Yusuke, with the Golden Tiger Claws, to his family to get their presents for him, and his mother made him a batch of homemade cookies as well. He even got the first slice of his birthday cake too. This gives her the time to teleport to Tokyo, and get a present for him. Which, with the help of the Emperor, is an autographed soccer ball from his favorite team, Fluminense FC. That gift had initiated their first ever makeout session, Raimundo thanking his girlfriend very thoroughly for her birthday gift to him. He'd kept them at second base, and his hands above her waist, but that had been a very enjoyable evening for them. She'd given him the gift in private, mostly because she suspected that he would react like that.

Currently Kimiko is sparring with Yusuke, and her cousin had been there for close to three weeks now, he was actually enjoying essentially being homeschooled, as the study method that worked for herself, and Raimundo worked for him as well. The new recruits had been there somewhere between four and five months now. Clay is working with Ranma again, Omi trying to master roping, video games, and soccer all at once from his friends. Sadly this doesn't work too well, though Raimundo was in fact playing soccer with Jin, both using their wind element to make things interesting while Usagi leans back against a pillar and watches. She did note that some of the Anything Goes footwork had worked its way into Raimundo's soccer style. In the Tsukino/Albarn branch he was almost to the intermediate level, while he was high beginner for the Saotome branch.

He had also mastered the single Tornado Fist of Jin's, and Jin's Wind Barrier as well. Master Fung may not be happy with having a demon in residence, but Jin was the only one whom could give Raimundo hands on training for his element. Raimundo was currently working on the double Tornado Fist, and Jin was helping him with his Flight as well. Usagi was working on electrifying herself as well, as a defense mechanism. That was when Dojo announces the activation of the Ring of Nine Dragons. Raimundo pulls Usagi up as he walks past, and the blonde is soon nestled into him once more, napping as Dojo transports them to where the item happened to be. Which is deep in the Aztec Pyramids.

" I still find it hard to believe that the little lady there is the Princess of the Moon reincarnated. " Clay says.

" All true, I only met her grandmother from back then, Seraphina was a firecracker to be sure. Besides, you guys can feel the power gently rolling off of her, Raimundo's blocking anyone else from feeling that, and I can't say as I blame him. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is immensely powerful, and only safe in Usagi's hands. Well, Raimundo's as well, he wouldn't be able to use it, but he would be able to pick it up, or hold it, just to keep it out of the wrong hands. It may look like an innocent bauble, but that bauble, when used incorrectly could blow up a planet. " Dojo states.

Usagi snuggles in closer, and Raimundo absentmindedly runs a hand up, and down her arm, visibly relaxing the sleeping Lightning Dragon in training. He'd gotten so used to her using him as a pillow/teddy bear that he just automatically did things. " I thought protecting the Shen Gong Wu was difficult, something like that…" Kimiko trails off.

" Conejita can handle it. " Raimundo states, his attention mostly on the teen sleeping against him.

" Not saying she can't, partner, but she won't have to shoulder that burden alone neither. " Clay says.

Raimundo cocks his head to the side, hearing something the others couldn't, and he sighs wearily, looking down at his _Conejita_. Why he was posturing even now, he hadn't really understood, until just then. Endymion's reincarnation was a very real threat to him, and his claim on Usagi. Deep down he'd known that, and had _refused_ to let his guard down. Change was coming on the wind, and he would have to be ready for it. He shifts her as Dojo comes in for a landing, and drops down to the ground with her in his arms, gently, using his element to lower them, " Conejita, es hora de despertar(My bunny, time to wake up). "

Usagi just snuggles in closer, and Raimundo rolls his eyes, " Conejita, si te despertas ahora te voy llevar a cenar a París, con vista a la Torre Eiffel iluminada en toda su gloria(My bunny, if you wake up now I'll take you to dinner in Paris, with a view of the Eiffel Tower lit up in all its glory). "

Sapphire eyes slit open, she was comfortable, dammit. " Estoy despierta, pero todavía me llevas(I'm awake, but you're still carrying me). "

Raimundo hangs his head, and Clay chuckles, " Not a word. " Raimundo cuts off anything that Clay could say.

Usagi giggles and the annoyed Brazilian huffs, " Alegrate de que sos hermosa(Be glad you're beautiful). "

" Estoy cómodo, y mi cena leal esclavo todavía no está aquí(I'm comfortable, and my loyal subject isn't here yet). " Usagi retorts, nuzzling into his neck.

Raimundo shakes his head ruefully, " You win, Conejita. "

" Todavía tengo mi cena en París, ¿No?(I'm still getting dinner in Paris, right)? " Usagi asks.

" Si, Conejita. " Raimundo says.

Usagi smiles widely, " You do realize that we are going to learn Spanish one of these days, right? " Kimiko asks them.

" By then I'll have mastered Italian. " Raimundo deadpans. The languages were similar after all.

" There's also the fact that I can just make it so you guys can't hear our conversations. " Usagi states.

" Is there another reason why you're so dead set on being carried? " Raimundo asks her.

" Same reason I avoid marked burial grounds, and cemeteries, along with sites with mass deaths. " Usagi deadpans.

" Ooh, ouch, empath, right. " Kimiko says.

They make their way through and Usagi switches around to a piggy back carry, " Chaos sense. " is all she says, and when Clay pushes the right area a pitfall trap opens up, " Kimiko, grab onto our half wind deity, he can at least give us a controlled descent. " Usagi says.

Kimiko was quick to do so, and once they're in the passage, Raimundo uses his powers to catch Clay. By this time Jack and Wuya have arrived, Jack revealing a fear of the dark when Wuya takes the light away, though his Chaos sense tells him to be on the lookout for traps. The Xiaolin Dragons in Training crawl along the passage reaching the chamber with the Ring of Nine Dragons. Usagi was not thrilled with the fact that she was now sensing everything, and she gets overwhelmed enough to fall out of the passage they were in. Raimundo tips himself out, and grabs Usagi, keeping them hovering above the ground.

" Dojo, the next time we're coming someplace like this, give us more warning. " Raimundo states as they grab the Ring, and get out of there.

Usagi was practically wrapped around him on the way back, and Raimundo opens his shields entirely, bathing her with his emotions, " Easy, Conejita, we're out of there now. "

" Looks like we might have to leave the little lady out of hunts in places like this. " Clay observes.

Usagi shivers, she hated hunts in places like that. They always left her feeling distinctly unclean metaphysically. " Dojo, I think we need to swing by Japan. " Kimiko says.

Usagi nods emphatically, " Unless Raimundo has the Claws with him. "

" I do, why? "

" Ritual cleanse. " Usagi states firmly.

" Right, meet you guys at the monastery. " Raimundo says, swiping with the Claws, and letting himself, and Usagi fall through.

Usagi beelines it for the shrine she preferred for her ritual cleanses, leaving Raimundo to follow after her. He does cheat on the stairs up to the shrine though, floating up them. " It's been a long time since a demi-deity of any pantheon has set foot on these hallowed grounds. Why are you here, young one? " the head priest asks.

" Shield and Anchor to Huntress Albarn whom is here for a ritual cleanse. " Raimundo deadpans.

" I see, well, welcome to my Shrine, young one. She needs you. "

" So I keep hearing. I need her to. " Raimundo admits out loud for the first time ever.

" It's good that you are finally accepting that, young one. "

" Xiaolin Wind Dragon in training actually. " Raimundo says, and joins the honored elder for some tea, and conversation.

Monastery/Paris/Monastery:

Two and a half hours later Raimundo and Usagi return, the blonde heading straight for the training fields, Raimundo following, and they explode into action at once. Lightning coating the whole of Usagi's body, while Raimundo uses his own element to redirect hers. The Brazilian is grinning wildly as they spar for fun. Usagi always lets him come so close to nailing her before dodging, dancing around his attacks with ease. Usagi duplicates them an hour before dinner time, and Raimundo whisks them off to Paris, to dine at an outdoor café with a view of the Eiffel Tower as it lights up. He doesn't even mind Usagi paying, seeing how happy she was, was worth it. He lets her drag him off, and he wasn't going to say no to a nighttime stroll in Paris with his girlfriend.

They just meander along, arm in arm, no set destination in mind. Usagi's head on his shoulder, and Raimundo felt at peace with himself for the moment. He was happy to be wherever Usagi was. He takes them back two hours later, just enjoying being with each other, their destination, the roof. He felt like sleeping under the stars that night, and Usagi wouldn't mind. Hell, she'd get a full night's sleep this way.

When morning rolls around it was Clay that finds them curled up on the roof together, and he shakes his head, " Raimundo, partner, we've got a problem, Omi used the Ring of Nine Dragons. "

Green eyes slit open, look at the position of the sun, and their owner groans, " It's too early for this shit. "

" I know it, you know it, and Usagi will most likely paint the air blue to be woken this early. "

Raimundo curses viciously, and sapphire eyes slit open, " What happened? "

" Omi used the Ring of Nine Dragons. "

Usagi's swearing rant covers Japanese, Spanish, Latin, Italian, Klingon, surprising Raimundo, and she finishes off with Russian. Raimundo let's her get up first, and then levers himself up, before wrapping an arm around her waist, and floating them gently down to the ground. Clay jumps down on his own, and Raimundo stows the Golden Tiger Claws again. Usagi accepts the egg sandwich from Yusuke, and he quirks an eyebrow at her. She flips him off, and he grins at her unrepentantly. Raimundo cocks an eyebrow at Yusuke, and the punk sighs, " I need ta borrow the Claws, got to put the idiots back into their places, can't let them get too used to me being gone. "

" I'll take you, you can call when you want to come back. " Raimundo says.

Yusuke rolls his eyes, Raimundo just didn't want to let the Golden Tiger Claws fall into the wrong hands. Usagi meets her cousin's brown eyes, " Death is only the beginning for you, and will start the awakening of your blood. "

Yusuke straightens, " Got it, I'll let you know when I'm revived then 'cause I'm not on the books, am I? "

" Nope, you're not, 'Ke. Oh, if the toddler prince gives you too many troubles tell him that you're the favorite cousin of the Tsuki no Hime, that should get him to back off some. Oh, and San Kitsune is known to the toddler prince as Kurama, I know him as his Makai name, and his ningen name Minamino Shuichi. "

" In other words, if San Kitsune gives me problems tell him I have his Queen on speed dial, right? " Yusuke asks her.

She hugs him, " Yep. Send word, and I'll give you the Breath of Life you need to revive. "

" Later, cous. " Yusuke says as he and Raimundo vanish.

Clay waits until Raimundo returns to start asking questions, " Yusuke's going to die soon, and you're not worried? "

" His death isn't on the books so he'll be offered a chance at revival, once he is revived he'll be the Spirit Detective for the ReiKai. All else fails, I can resurrect him myself. " Usagi states blandly, letting Raimundo drop his head onto her shoulder briefly.

" Right, we need to deal with too many Omis. " Raimundo says.

Usagi groans, " You're going to be getting me a damned coffee after this, one of the good ones too. "

" Starbucks, here I come. " Raimundo mutters. He knew her coffee preferences by this time. He'd been sent out on coffee runs a few times, mostly because the girls could turn nasty without it at times.

" You can also get yourself the latest sports magazine covering soccer. " Usagi tells him.

That perks him up, he did love his soccer. " First we need to deal with Omi. "

Usagi takes one look at what was happening, and shakes her head, " I'll take that coffee now. "

" That'll have to wait, the Falcon's Eye just went active, and we have three Omis. " Dojo states.

Usagi whimpers, " Dammit, this day is just going to _suck_ isn't it? "

Raimundo rubs her shoulders in commiseration, " It does have that feeling, doesn't it? " Raimundo asks rhetorically.

They pile up on Dojo, and Usagi buries her head in Raimundo's shoulder, not even wanting to deal with the mess that Omi had created. Raimundo keeps one arm around her, while using the other to keep the Omis contained with thin, but strong ropes of wind. " Where is the Falcon's Eye anyhow? "

" Someplace where it's always snowing. " Dojo answers.

Upon hearing that Usagi groans, curling into Raimundo more, she loathed the cold. Even she was surprised when she drifted off, but with Raimundo's emotions curling around her she's lulled under. " Didn't think the little lady would nap this time. "

Raimundo smirks, " She didn't intend too, but Conejita relaxes fully around me. Besides, she needs more sleep anyhow. "

" You deliberately lulled her under, didn't you? " Kimiko asks him.

" Not deliberate so much as unintentional. I am literally the only person she has ever lets her guard down around like this, she's not used to being surrounded by mostly positive emotions all the time, even now, so it has a soporific effect on her. " Raimundo explains.

" Like a mother singing a lullabye. " Kimiko asks.

" Similar, she knows she's safe with me. " is the response.

" Which for someone like our Lightning Dragon is major. Little Seraphina only let her guard down around Dashi when it was just them, if her guardian senshi were nearby, her guard was up because of them. " Dojo admits.

" Dojo, what was the relationship between Dashi and Seraphina? " Raimundo asks.

Kimiko was the first to catch on to what he was really asking, " Nothing physical ever happened between them. " Dojo says.

" Doesn't matter when it comes to High Female Lunar Royals especially. Lunarian females can conceive in two ways, there's the tried and true physical method, but there's also an _emotional method_. All that's needed is a bond of true love, if a Lunar Female ended up pregnant, and had documented medical proof to back up that she was in fact untouched...well, their fathers would have to back off. " Raimundo says, " Don't look at me like that, Conejita Lunar tells me things when I end up dragged into their collective dream world/mindscape. "

" That means in her last life she could have been Dashi's granddaughter? " Clay muses out loud inquisitively.

They all, save for Dojo, and the Omis, look at the blonde nestled in Raimundo's arms. That was major if it was true. There was a softer light in Raimundo's eyes as he looked at Usagi though. The Wind Dragon doesn't notice what was happening at first, until the gasps from Kimiko and Clay cause him to pay attention to the fact that Usagi was glowing silver, and he was glowing orange predominantly with some streaks of red as well. Raimundo well knew his aura colors which suited his element rather well, red and orange were both prone to being hot headed, red signified being strong in mind and body, quick to anger, ready and willing to do what was necessary to help their friends. Red in someone's aura also indicated someone that could become bored very easily, they were also direct and to the point. They didn't pussyfoot around in anything. Red's also were very competitive, hence an inclination towards sports.

Orange shared the hotheaded nature of red, happened to be very social, though didn't care if they were the life of the party or not. They could also be attuned to the emotional needs of others, and could be quick to forgive and forget, if the apology was sincere. They also generally did not hold grudges, and were prone to impatience. The red in his aura was a deep red signifying a strong will, the fact that he was active, more on the realistic side, and more inclined towards survival. There was also red-orange intermingled which was indicative of confidence, and the pure orange, well Usagi was most likely going to put that to the test at some point. Orange was the color of vigor, vitality, good health, and excitement. With an orange aura came a lot of energy and stamina with creativity, being courageous, adventurous, and outgoing. To see their auras light up, and then twine together, it was breathtaking.

" I was wondering when that would finally happen. " Dojo huffs, he hadn't seen the light show, but he could feel it.

" What was that? " Kimiko asks.

" Raimundo is Usagi's _true other half_ , what just happened was their souls finally claiming each other. Due to the soul deep wounds Usagi suffered it took longer than it would have since Raimundo opened himself up to her fully. Back in the day this was essentially considered as a couple being engaged. " Dojo explains, " The bond will be completed if/when they consummate said relationship. "

" This is just going to make Raimundo even _more possessive and protective_ , isn't it? " Clay asks.

Dojo snorts, " Just wait until some poor idiot actually tries to hit on her in his presence, or worse, cop a feel. "

" Clay, can you teach me how to hogtie morons? " Raimundo asks.

Kimiko snorts in amusement, " You're going to hogtie them so you can take your time in _teaching them the error of their ways_ , right? "

Raimundo whistles innocently, " Wait, what's the little lady going to do to any filly that does the same to Raimundo? " Clay asks.

Raimundo smirks, " I am so going to enjoy the shows Conejita puts on. "

That was when they arrived, and Raimundo shakes Usagi awake. Sapphire eyes blink open in surprise, and she shakes her head to clear it. Raimundo lowers them to the ground, and Usagi was quick to don her winter gear, before smirking. - _The bond finally asserted itself fully, huh?-_

It was only phenomenal self-control that kept Raimundo from yelping, - _How…?-_

- _Claiming of the souls. Telepathic bond perk.-_ Usagi explains.

All of them curse when Omi splits himself again, to looks for the Falcon's Eye, meaning there were now five Omis. Usagi groans, " Make that two coffees, and Dark Chocolate Fudge. "

Raimundo sighs, even as he uses his wind powers to corral four of the Omis, the fifth ending up in a Xiaolin Showdown against Jack. Jack challenged for the Ring of Nine Dragons, keeping to his agreement with Raimundo, the Showdown, Xiaolin Snowboarding. The blonde nestles into her boyfriend, a perk to Raimundo was he could redirect the bitter cold winds away from them, hell, he did that automatically. Raimundo wraps an arm around her waist, while using one hand to keep the Omis contained until he loses his concentration when the one Omi almost gets the Falcon's Eye only to start going backwards, his fellow Omis create an avalanche, and a minute later one complete Omi bursts through snow, but it was too late, Jack gets to the Falcon's Eye just before Omi can.

Usagi sheds her winter gear, " I want my coffees, now. "

Raimundo uses the Golden Tiger Claws to open a portal to the Starbucks near Jack's house. It didn't take Jack long to join them, he liked having people to talk to that wouldn't judge him. Jack was one person they didn't really hide their relationship from, though he had warned them he would have to capture Usagi at some point, no need to let anyone suspect they were friends. " As long as you keep _Idiotas_ from thinking they're allowed _to touch what is mine_ we won't have any problems. " Raimundo states.

Jack snorts, " I think she'd do worse to them than you would, dude. "

Usagi grins, " Robot Genius knows his Queen so well. What's it like having an equivalent of the Invisibility Cloak from Harry Potter? "

Jack cackles, " It's awesome. The pranking applications alone. Then trying to base cloaking tech off of it as well. "

" Dude, that's so sweet. " Raimundo says.

" I know, right. " Usagi states, " Though you do have to take into consideration that stealth won't necessarily negate sound. "

" I'm already working on that problem. " Jack admits.

Should any member of the Heylin or Xiaolin sides see them now they would not believe that they were just sitting in a Starbucks talking amicably. Well, maybe Jack and Usagi, but not Raimundo and Jack. What they failed to realize is that Jack was no threat to Raimundo. Jack was more of a surrogate sibling for Usagi, and the pair had actually taken to comparing their childhoods when they met up like this, which was doing wonders for Usagi's spiritual state. Sure, Jack's parents were never there, but he could commiserate with never being good enough for them. Jack had brother status with Usagi, which meant Raimundo was at ease around him. " Dude, you do realize you need a visible sign you've claimed her, right? " Jack asks him.

Raimundo snorts, " I have a little more time before I need to get around to that. "

Usagi drops her head onto the table, " Fuck it, I have to go back to Juuban soon, don't I? "

" Hey, this way I can _deal with_ a certain individual. " Raimundo points out.

" It means I'm closer to my parents again. " Usagi moans, " Loki dammit all, if I could kill that bitch again I would! "

" Confused here. " Jack says.

" What do you know of the Legend of the Silver Moon Queendom? " Usagi asks him.

Jack's mind works quickly, connecting the dots, " Ah, I see. I'll work on a communications system so you can contact me, and not have it traced in any way. You'll be with her, right? "

Raimundo meets Jack's gaze, " Like hell I'm letting her go alone. "

" Then I'll work on a few gadgets for you as well. Sailor V is active in London, so I'm going to assume you'll get a magical girl transformation as well, right, my Queen? "

Usagi nods miserably, " Conejita, _no vas estar sola(you will not be alone)_. " Raimundo states, sincerity oozing from that one statement.

" Mis padres no te van a dejar vivir en mi casa(My parents will not allow you to live in the house). " Usagi points out.

Raimundo looks at her, " Tu abuela nos puede proveer un departamento(Your grandmother could easily supply us with an apartment). "

Usagi perks up, until she remembers something else, " School, fuck. "

Raimundo was right there with her in the cursing that subject brought up, " Can't you just stay homeschooled? "

Usagi starts on a Japanese swearing rant, and Raimundo groans, " She can't if she's not living at the monastery, and I won't leave her alone to face the evils of school alone. Besides, I don't trust her male classmates. "

Jack winces in sympathy, " Need a sympathetic ear, I'm only a call away. I mean it, Usagi, Raimundo. "

" We know. " Raimundo says, as Usagi was still venting, " Conejita, ¿Tenes ganas de ir a un arcade?(My bunny, care to hit an arcade next)? "

Usagi cocks her head to the side, thinking about that, " Fine, how long until I have to go back? "

Raimundo sighs, " Until we find the Reversing Mirror. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Ranma Saotome, or Yu Yu Hakusho.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

- _This is telepathy-_

-This is phone calls-

Warning: This chap gets a little dark, and may edge to M.

Chapter 8

Usagi takes one look at the dragon shaped Shen Gong Wu they have just won, grabs Raimundo, and with the Golden Tiger Claws gets them out of there. No way in hell was she sticking around to deal with a sentient Shen Gong Wu. She could feel that thing's emotions, even muted. Raimundo looks at his girlfriend, " Conejita, why did you grab me and bolt? "

" That thing is the fucking Sapphire Dragon, no way in hell am I sticking around to deal with a sentient Shen Gong Wu. " Usagi says emphatically.

Raimundo winces, and sends a message to Jin on the wind what Wu they were dealing with. He looks around, and has to laugh, " Disney Paris, huh? "

" Well, yeah, we need a day of just being teens, and no world defending. " Usagi says.

Monastery:

Jin warns the others in the monastery, and defends himself, and Omi with his Wind Barrier. Omi frowns, " This is most distressing, how are we to beat this Wu, without it breathing fire on us anyhow? "

" The Soot. " Dojo says, and races for Clay's stash of super hot sauce, and heads back as fast as he can, downing them in front of the Sapphire Dragon while Jin keeps his barrier in place, across the whole hallway, and above, below, and behind as well.

Dojo's soot attack passes through Jin's barrier easily enough, and the Sapphire Dragon goes inactive freeing everyone from its control, " Where are Usagi and Raimundo? " Omi asks.

" Usagi grabbed Raimundo and hightailed it with the Golden Tiger Claws. Raimundo sent me a message on the wind about what we were facing. " Jin says.

" Makes sense, if I were Usagi I wouldn't want to deal with a sentient Shen Gong Wu either. " Dojo states.

" You raise a most excellent point, Dojo. Since Raimundo is her Shield and Anchor she took him along as well. " Omi says.

Disney Paris:

Usagi finds herself smiling widely, and actually meaning it, as she and Raimundo hit the rides, and other attractions. Her sapphire eyes are alight with delight, and Raimundo finds himself smiling in response. The adults just assumed they were on vacation, and trusted enough to be left alone. Neither teen corrected them, and instead act their ages for once. They even paid for the pictures that were taken of them. They spent ample time in the arcades, and it was in one of them that Usagi got cornered by a couple of guys in their late teens. The fourteen year old blonde had been cornered in a darkened corner, and then a sickly sweet smelling rag appears. Usagi is pinned, and the rag applied before she can fight back, and her emotions skip fear, and go straight to terror. It was this that caught Raimundo's attention, her terror almost bowling him over before it's muted.

Raimundo arrives in the corner a minute after the teens had absconded with Usagi, the locket he'd given her for her birthday on the ground. He picks it up and places it around his own neck. Green eyes almost look malevolent with how pissed off their owner was. Raimundo pulls out his phone, and calls Jack, -Raimundo, what's up?-

-I need you to track Conejita's phone before whomever grabbed her ditches it, though hopefully they won't find it.-

Raimundo could almost hear Jack cringing even as he hears rapid fire typing, Raimundo was heading out to the back of the arcade, and of course the security camera was busted. The darker denizens of Paris would have messed with him if not for the fact that every inch of him read _pissed the fuck off_. -Can't you track her?-

-Not with her unconscious. I'm not that good at the telepathic part of the bond, and I'd rather not reveal certain items to these _idiotas_.- Raimundo replies, his green gaze taking in everything around him.

-Got her, but you're not going to like this, she was grabbed by the Milieu.-

Raimundo curses viciously, -I need to put you on hold. I have some _interrogating to do_.-

Raimundo places his phone back in its holder, his call to Jack muted, and he stalks over to one of the Asian punks, " Anata wa yami no ōjo o shitte imasu ka(You know of the Princess of Darkness)? "

The punk straightens, " Nande ki ni suru no(Why do you care)? " is the question in response.

" Milieu ga chōdo kanojo o tsukandanode, watashi wa kanojo no kyōkan-tekina shīrudo to Anchordesu(Because the Milieu just grabbed her, and I'm her empathic Shield and Anchor). " Raimundo replies.

" Shit, " the punk curses in English, " You got a location? "

Raimundo grabs his phone, puts Jack on speaker, and turns off the mute,-Got a location for me, and my new Yakuza buddies to get Mi Conejita back?-

Jack rattles it off, and the Yakuza low level soldier is already calling his oyabun about what was going down. The criminal underworld shudders collectively, the last time they felt anything remotely like this had been when Ottova shook things up with the strongest Mafia Famiglia. Someone, somewhere, had just pissed off the wrong person. The fools' only collective hope was that they didn't attempt to 'sample the goods' as it were. Then they might survive, maimed permanently, but alive.

In a warehouse the Milieu idiots that had grabbed Usagi have her laid out provocatively, still clothed for the moment, and were taking pictures. Usagi's awareness comes back in stages, to the clicking of the camera. It was only when she felt hands on her _that were not Raimundo's_ that the blonde's adrenaline surges, burning out the last of the chloroform, only to curse when they chain her down. That was when they cut her top and bra off. The blonde snarls out several curses in French before saying something that terrifies the idiots that grabbed her, " Vous, les idiots, vous rendez compte qu'en me capturant ainsi que vous vous êtes mis en place pour une guerre avec les Yakuza, n'est-ce pas? Je suis la tête d'ombre, les bâtards(You idiots do realize that by capturing me like this that you've set yourselves up for a war with the Yakuza, right? I am the Shadow Head, bastards)! "

Usagi is backhanded by one brave idiot, " Comme un simple glissement d'une fille comme vous pourriez être le chef de l'ombre des Yakuza(Like a mere slip of a girl like you could actually be the Shadow Head of the Yakuza). "

This idiot is ballsier than the others, and just as his hands reach for her bared breasts a _massive_ gale of wind slams the three in the room with Usagi into the walls, and keeps them pinned there. Raimundo stood in the doorway, his powers lifting his brown hair as much as possible, picking at his clothes, and literally _howling_ in anger, " You should never have taken _what is mine_ , bastardos. "

His Yakuza ride was dealing with the small fry, they knew better than to get in the way of a _pissed off boyfriend that was out for blood_. Usagi's eyes are wide with surprise, and lust. To say Raimundo looked hot at that moment was downplaying it. Her boyfriend looked so damned sexy right then that if she wouldn't be chained down she might actually jump him. Who would have thought he had such a damned attractive inner bad boy hiding away inside him? He smirks when all three of his _new playmates_ soil themselves from just one dark glare from himself. The one that had cut Usagi's shirt off, and was about to feel her up lost his hands, and the other two gulp as he turns his attention to them, " That _idiota_ was my message to leave _my girlfriend the fuck alone_. I only need to leave one alive. "

With that said he throws a wind barrier up in front of them, and then decapitates them without one shred of remorse. " Rai, as much as I am enjoying the show, would you fucking free me already! " Usagi snaps, she loathed being put into the damsel role.

Raimundo lets his powers die down, he'd informed the local Demon Hunting and Sorcerer Guilds that he was a Shield and Anchor intent on getting _his empath_ back. That said empath was also his girlfriend went without saying considering how fucking enraged he was that she was kidnapped out from under him. The two guilds would handle things as Usagi did happen to be a member of both. Finding out that Huntress Albarn was the one taken, well, better her overprotective, pissed off boyfriend handle things than her paternal grandmother. He makes his way over to her in a second, and releases her from her restraints. He did an admirable job of keeping his eyes above chest level. He'd seen, how couldn't he, but _he had not been the one to get her basically topless_.

He pulls her to him, hugging her tightly. He pulls his phone out again, taking it off of mute once more, -I've got her, Jack.-

-Thank Hephaestus, how bad's the damage?-

-That's better discussed in person, hermano(brother).- Raimundo says, running his free hand through Usagi's hair, mostly to assure himself that he had her back in his arms, where she belonged.

-Fair enough. Let me know where and when.- Jack says, and hangs up. Raimundo places his phone back in its holder before turning his full attention to his girlfriend.

" ¿ Estás Bien, mi Conejita?(Are you alright, my bunny)? "

She snuggles into him, " Ahora si(I am now). " She never let herself think about what could happen in situations like this. She focused on her anger, she didn't even care that he had seen her essentially topless, probably happen soon enough anyhow. _He was allowed to see her_ , and possibly Ranko as well. Those words settle the storm of emotions swirling in, and through Raimundo, even as he drops a chaste kiss on Usagi's lips that she morphs into a passionate kiss. Raimundo has to throw a hand behind himself to brace against her passionate assault. This was actually the first time she had ramped things up between them. It was her hands tugging on his hair that almost snapped his self-control. As it was the Brazilian surrenders to her passionate assault for the moment.

He was going to need a very cold shower after this. Had he realized that such a show of power from him would end up being a _major turn on_ for his girlfriend, he might have actually dialed things back a bit. He does have enough presence of mind to keep her pulled against him. No need for her to give anyone else a free show. He had made sure to destroy all the cameras, and these still used _film_ as well. Even with her top half pulled tight against him Usagi was still quite able to express how much she _enjoyed_ that show of dominance from her boyfriend. Empaths could be _very creative_ when it came to things like this, and having his hair tugged practically sent her boyfriend past the point of reason. She needed to reward _her dragon_ for rescuing her. Sure, they may be in enemy territory, but she had already learned that Raimundo had asked the Yakuza for help to get her back. He may be able to block her empathically, but not telepathically, yet.

Two hours later Raimundo groans as Usagi finally relents, he may actually need to swim in the Arctic to cool his blood down from this. Usagi smirks wickedly above him, and Raimundo just pulls her closer, letting his blood cool from the passion she'd ignited through physical and emotional stimulation. It had been one helluva ride though. If she could do this to him with sticking to second base in a very hot and heavy makeout session what would happen when they finally physically consummated their relationship? A member of the Demon Hunter's Guild finally decides to brave the _dragon's den_ , as Raimundo was as territorial as a dragon of its treasure. Raimundo lifts his head up enough to discern whether he needed to be concerned or not, before relaxing again, " Huntress Albarn, I have some new clothes for you. "

Usagi blinks, " Guess I do need a few new articles of clothing. "

Raimundo groans, " Me estás matando, mi Conejita(You're killing me, my bunny). "

Usagi smiles wickedly, " Not my fault you're a kickass alpha male that when pissed off are so damned attractive it should be fucking illegal. "

She sits up, and sheds the ruined shirt and bra, causing her boyfriend to curse, even as he keeps his eyes shut, mostly to avoid temptation. He would have really cursed had he _seen_ the bra that was given to her. Usagi had discovered he had a harder time keeping his hands to himself when she was wearing any shade or hue of gray and silver. Her new bra was silver in color, front hook, and was in the demi-cup style as well which meant low cut, and just barely covered the parts of her girls that needed covered. Usagi so wanted to cackle at the shirt chosen, but that would give away to her boyfriend that he would not be getting any peace of mind for a while. Her new shirt was dark gray in color, and a low cut v neckline, hinting at what lay underneath. She pulls it over her head, and rolls her eyes, " You can look now, Rai. "

Raimundo can literally feel his pulse rate kick up as he takes in her new shirt, and his hands twitch. He was almost visibly shaking with restraint, and he curses again, this time his hormones. Usagi grins at him, and Raimundo glares at her, " You are a tease. " Raimundo states, forcibly bringing his rioting hormones to heel. He sits up, and swings her into a princess carry. His hormones were _going to drive him insane_ , especially if Usagi was going to be a minx, and deliberately dress in the color he loved on her. He sets her down, and returns her locket to her. " I trust you will keep us out of this? "

" We will, the Shadow Head of the Milieu will be notified as to what almost happened to their Yakuza counterpart. Rest assured, your message will be delivered. " the demon huntress says.

" Good, because the next time, _I will level whatever building Mi Conejita is in to get her back_. " Raimundo states.

The low level demon huntress shivers at the barely contained malice in that statement. Raimundo clamps Usagi to his side, " No you don't, Conejita. "

Usagi sighs, " It's your own damned fault, Rai. "

Okay, he'd give her that, but dammit, _she was his_. He blinks, and shakes his head. His primal male instincts were still at the fore because of her getting kidnapped out from under him. He'd settle again soon enough.

Monastery:

When the Wind and Lightning Dragons return every male present minus Omi knew something had happened, " Jin, Ranma, spar, now! " Raimundo calls out, after shoving Usagi through a portal created by the Golden Tiger Claws into her room, leaving his medallion around her neck.

" Hoo boy, that's a baleful wind around you, Raimundo. " Jin says.

Ranma shivers at the dark look in Raimundo's eyes. Clay whistles, " Someone messed with Usagi. "

" The fucking Milieu kidnapped her out from under me. " Raimundo snaps.

Jin and Ranma blanche, " Oh hell no! It was bad enough when she nearly drowned! " Ranma says.

" Scared, Saotome? " Raimundo asks, his tone dark, and inherently dangerous. _This was the wind fucking enraged_.

Jin and Ranma resign themselves to their fate. They were the only ones whom could even begin to survive against him when he was this _pissed off_. Usagi was taking the time to catch up with Naru until she gets a call from Keiko on the other line. Usagi groans, _-Rai, I need to go revive my cousin now.-_

 _-Bring him back with you, okay.-_

Usagi sends understanding back, she knew Raimundo didn't want her watching his anger management with Jin and Ranma, mostly because _she would jump him, consequences be damned_.

Uremeshi Home:

Usagi rolls her eyes as she teleports in, and seeing no sign of Yusuke's mother, kisses him just long enough to wake him up. " How'd you know? "

" Keiko called me, told me about a weird dream. Raimundo, I have a feeling will need to vent to you once he's done going to town on Jin and Ranma. " Usagi says.

" What happened, Cous? "

" Fucking Milieu kidnapped me out from under him while we were enjoying a date at Disney Paris. " Usagi deadpans.

" Right, what did he do? " Yusuke asks her.

" He killed two of them, but I think it would be better if you get it all from his perspective, 'Ke. I know he feels no remorse for what he did, but he does _regret_ staining his hands with blood though. " Usagi says.

Yusuke winces, yeah, he would be the best choice for talking to Raimundo about this, because _he had taken a few lives_ , mostly to protect Keiko. Raimundo had done so to _send a message_. " Let me clean up first, and we can head back. "

" One thing, I'm not allowed to watch his anger management. " Usagi says.

" Why? "

" Because I'll fucking jump him, him being a dark, dominant, alpha male is apparently a _seriously major turn on_ for me. " Usagi deadpans.

Yusuke has to laugh at that, " You pleasantly assaulted him on a physical and emotional level, didn't you? "

" Pretty sure I heard him muttering under his breath about taking a dip in the Arctic Ocean. Of course, my current attire isn't really helping him bring his rioting hormones to heel either. He loves me in any shade or hue of gray or silver. "

Yusuke cackles, " You're also wearing something low cut enough that in public he's going to be extremely territorial. "

" I figure I should wait a while before I really bust out the fashion assault. His will is more stubborn than I would have thought. " Usagi admits.

Yusuke laughs from the bathroom, " He told me he refused to take things past second until you're fifteen, Usa. "

Usagi blinks, she hadn't been expecting that, and he was pretty good about her needs as well, all by instinct. She could live with that, though she still hadn't tricked him into training topless, dammit. She had felt those muscles, that six pack, and now she wanted to see them! Was that too much to ask for?

Monastery:

Usagi and Yusuke return to the monastery just as Raimundo stumbles in from his anger management with Jin and Ranma. Yusuke had decided to stick around long enough to tell those that actually gave a damn about him. Raimundo pulls the blonde to himself, relaxing fully. He knew she'd be safe with Yusuke. Those Yusuke actually cared about, he would go to Hell and beyond to protect, " Bienvenida a casa, mi Conejita(Welcome home, my bunny). " Raimundo murmurs in her ear. Neither one of them had said the words to each other yet. Something told them it wasn't time, soon enough they could speak of what their actions already said.

Usagi lets him do what he needs to, she was content just to be held. Yusuke sends Raimundo a knowing look, and the Brazilian sighs, " Conejita, I need to talk to your cousin, why don't you go work on your element some more? "

" Nada cambio, Raimundo, todavía sos mi Dragón(Nothing's changed, Raimundo, you're still my dragon). " She brushes a gentle kiss across his lips as she takes her leave.

" Gracias, mi Conejita(Thank you, my bunny). " Raimundo says as she pulls away.

" Ya know, she always told me that only a guy that could kick ass with the best of them, and still have compassion would be the only one that stood a chance with her. " Yusuke states.

That gets a smile out of Raimundo, and he uses the Golden Tiger Claws to take them to Serra Geral, before opening up a portal to get Jack there as well. If there were two guys that would understand what he had to do, it would be these two. Clay probably would as well, with his cowboy mentality, but Yusuke and Jack, they understood how the world really worked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Ranma Saotome, or Yu Yu Hakusho.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

- _This is telepathy-_

-This is phone calls-

Chapter 9

None of the Xiaolin Dragons in Training are surprised by Usagi sticking close to Raimundo in New York City, where they were trying to hunt down the Serpent's Tail. Omi is currently looking through a telescope at the Statue of Liberty while Usagi and Raimundo are leaning over the scroll with Clay and Dojo. After Disney Paris, well, Raimundo has an arm around Usagi, and glares away any male that even looks at her for longer than a onceover. Raimundo was no idiot, _he knew males, and some females were going to look at his girlfriend_ , but there was a difference between _looking_ and _leering._

Clay shakes his head, " Easy there, partner. "

" What part of kidnapped by Milieu did you not grasp? " Raimundo hisses.

" Tranquilo, mi Dragón(Calm down, my dragon). " Usagi murmurs.

Raimundo inhales, and then exhales deeply, " Tenes razón, mi Conejita, no hace falta buscar problemas(You're right, my bunny, no need to borrow trouble). "

It was Kimiko that noticed the trouble first, and then Usagi's alpha bitch senses went off. Her sapphire eyes narrow as she takes in the busty ravenette making her way over, her eyes on Raimundo. Kimiko intercepts her, wanting to forestall what was sure to be an Inverse Rampage, and Clay cottons on after that, moving to keep an eye on Omi. Raimundo shudders just then, and then he sees the set of his Conejita's body language. She had turned into him more, and she was bristling, like a cat ready to pounce. That meant he had garnered the attention of another attractive female, and Conejita was staking her claim, while getting ready to defend what was hers. He felt distinctly uncomfortable trapped as he was. When the ravenette shoves past Kimiko Usagi _Glares_ at her.

The approaching female only pauses briefly, and the blonde swears internally, before running a hand through Raimundo's hair, and then tugging gently. The Brazilian's reaction was immediate, and predictable. Ravenette clenches her hands into fists when her target kisses the blonde, and it seemed as though the blonde knew him well enough to know what to do to get the response she wanted. Omi would have said something had Clay not gagged him. He knew a territorial dispute when he saw one. Right now, Raimundo _was the territory in dispute_. The ravenette, once the kiss ends bumps Usagi aside. Raimundo looks her over, and then his eyes go back to Usagi, " She's better looking. " Raimundo tells the ravenette.

Ravenette's eyes are wide in disbelief at this statement, and Usagi smiles wickedly as she stands up, hips cocked, and she tosses her head. Raimundo wisely joins Clay and Omi, " Any guy that thinks two girls fighting over him is fun, he's loco. "

" I hear ya, partner. " Clay says.

" What do you have that I don't? " Ravenette asks.

Raimundo's response was internal, and automatic. Usagi had his heart, most likely had it from the moment they met, only they hadn't known it then. " His interest, for one. " Usagi says.

" What could a flat chested little girl like you possibly offer that I can't? "

Kimiko's eyes widen in horror, " _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? "_

" ¡Mierda!(Shit)! " Raimundo curses as the Demon Blood Amplification Gems flash into existence.

 _" WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT CHESTED WHEN YOU HAVE PREMATURELY GRAYING HAIR, ¡PERRA!(BITCH)! "_

" I am not prematurely gray, ¡Puta!(Slut)! "

Raimundo shivers, " _¡_ _AL MENOS TENGO NOVIO! ¿CUÁNTO TENES QUE PAGAR PARA QUE LA GENTE TENGA SEXO CON VOS?(AT LEAST I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! HOW MUCH DO YOU HAVE TO PAY THEM TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU, ANYHOW)?_ "

The gun was unexpected, " Oh, of course, I just have to garner the attention of a gangbanger, don't I? " Raimundo asks as he rolls his eyes heavenward.

" GIRL, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHOM YOU'RE MESSING WITH! " is shouted back by Ravenette.

Usagi cackles then, the Inverse Cackle, one that struck fear into the hearts of anyone, except Raimundo. Fireball after fireball slams into the Ravenette as Kimiko edges over to them. Raimundo's eyes have darkened at the sound of his girlfriend's cackle, when the explosions stop Usagi casually walks over, like she hadn't just remodeled a large part of New York City, and is immediately pulled into as hot of a kiss as Raimundo could get away with in public. The things _that cackle did to him_. This would be the first time they had ever been overt in front of their fellow dragons however. Usagi finds herself wholly unable to stand when Raimundo pulls away, making him smirk smugly. " La chica no sabe de lo que estaba hablando, cuando te llamo plana, mi Conejita. Me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo(Girl didn't know what she was talking about, calling you flat chested, my bunny. I happen to like what I'm feeling right now). "

" You've been hanging out with Yusuke waaaaaay too much, Rai. "

" Please, I could _make him blush out of embarrassment if I wanted to_. " Raimundo retorts.

" Do we want to know? " Clay asks.

" Nope, especially not our innocent Water Dragon in Training, I think we've stunned him enough for one day. " Raimundo says.

Usagi rolls her eyes, " We have a Wu to find, don't we? "

" Hey, I can look for Wu, and romance you. " Raimundo retorts.

Usagi smirks, spins on her heel, puts an extra swing in her hips as she walks away, and Kimiko waves a hand in front of Raimundo's face, before snapping her fingers. Raimundo shakes his head, and curses, " Conejita, you are a damned tease! " Raimundo calls out to her as he catches up.

" I reckon she's plum got his number. " Clay says.

" I'd reckon you're right, Clay. " Kimiko says as they follow their teammates. They watch as Raimundo wraps an arm around her shoulders, not that they could blame him for that. It was a subtle way to warn off all comers that Usagi was taken.

That was when they had the brilliant idea to use the Falcon's Eye to look for the Serpent's Tail, only Omi ends up with it, and he ends up separated from them. Then the remaining four Xiaolin Dragons in Training run into Jack, and Wuya. Usagi levels Jack with a _glare_ , and he shudders, " Who the hell pissed you off? " Jack can't help but ask.

" Some bitch trying to usurp my territory. " Usagi says.

" Wait, you mean to tell me some chick homed in on Raimundo, and tried to make a move _with you present_? Was this chick suicidal? " Jack asks.

Raimundo snorts, " She called Conejita flat chested, what do you think? "

Even Wuya thought that was going too far, and the girl in question was at least a 36B bordering on C cup, and she was still maturing. " What did you do to her, child? " Wuya asks.

" Spammed Fireballs on her ass, living up to the proud Inverse name. " Usagi states.

" Lina or Luna? " Wuya inquires.

" Lina, I can use the Dragon Slave all damn day like it's candy, I can cast the Giga Slave as well. " Usagi deadpans.

" I see why you respect her, Jack. " Wuya admits.

" Can we not do the whole fight thing? " Usagi asks.

" Why are you on the Xiaolin Side? " Wuya asks her.

" I'm an emotionally abused empath, Wuya. It's better for everyone if I'm on the Xiaolin Side. Oh, Raimundo _is off limits_. He's my Shield and Anchor, and I bet you can also notice something else, Wuya. " Usagi states.

Wuya's ghostly eyes widen in shock as she can feel the engagement level bond between the Wind and Lightning Dragons, " I see your point, young Lightning Dragon. Boy, you have no reason to fear me. I, for one, do not want to give her ancestress a reason to come back, and kick my spectral ass for messing with her descendant, or said descendant's Shield and Anchor. Unlike most evil sorceresses I do have _Common Sense_. "

Usagi blinks, " Huh, an evil being with _Common Sense_ , you don't find many of those. "

Wuya gives a put upon sigh at this statement, " Tell me about it, I may want to rule the world, but I don't want it destroyed. "

" You do realize that the paperwork for ruling the world is a bitch and a half right? " Usagi asks her.

" That's what minions are for. "

" Yes, but the minion would have to be reasonably intelligent, and someone could sneak something through, which means you would have to read through everything, and understand up to at least quadruple speak. " Usagi deadpans.

" A fair point, you could join me in ruling the world. "

" Oh fuck no! The long dead bitch queen of the Moon wants me ruling the Earth. That ain't happening, bad enough I technically have the whole Sol System to rule, and if I ascend too far the whole damned Universe. I am not dealing with that fucking administrational nightmare, thank you. " Usagi fires back.

Jack sidles over to Raimundo, " Does it scare you that she actually gets along with Wuya? "

" Hermano(brother), as long as they only talk, I'm cool. We did lose our not as worldly monk though. "

Jack winces, " You lost _Omi_ of all beings in New York City? "

" I know, I know. Believe me, I'm worried about the little dude, but I need to keep Conejita on an even emotional keel as well, Plus, warn off all the _idiotas_ that think they're hot stuff. " Raimundo says, running a hand through his hair.

Kimiko and Clay blink, since when was Raimundo on good terms with _Jack Spicer_ of all people. " I hear you, and it's only going to get worse the older Usagi gets as well. "

Raimundo sends him an irritated look while Demon Huntress and Evil Sorceress are now talking magical spells, " Dude, so not helping. "

" Only speaking the truth, Raimundo. " Jack points out.

Raimundo flips him off, causing Jack to laugh, " Dude, I am so using the Golden Tiger Claws to short sheet your bed. "

Jack smirks at him, and Raimundo curses under his breath, if he started a prank war with Jack he would most likely lose, unless Conejita sided with him. " This is surreal. " Kimiko says.

" Not really, Conejita is a Chaotic Neutral, but with her as emotionally damaged, and abused as she is, it's better for everyone if she's on the Xiaolin Side. Doesn't hurt that I'm on the same side as well. Besides, she doesn't really have anyone to talk spells with, she is a sorceress as well, you know. " Raimundo says

" That does make some sense. " Clay admits, " Couldn't she talk shop with members of the Sorcerers' Guild though. "

Jack and Raimundo wince as one, they had both heard that rant one of the times they were just hanging out with each other, " No, no one talks spells with an Inverse. " Jack finally says, shuddering as he remembers that _rant_.

Raimundo shudders as well, " Be very grateful she has Ranma to spar with. "

" No kidding. " Jack says.

Usagi stretches just then, and wanders back over to Raimundo, nestling into him immediately. Raimundo blinks at how relaxed she was, " Hey, Wuya, you willing to talk spells with her once a month? "

" I'd be delighted, boy. Come, Jack, we have a Shen Gong Wu to find. " Wuya says.

Raimundo blinks again when he realizes Usagi had actually fallen asleep in that short amount of time. Shrugging, he just uses his control over the wind to get her settled on his back, he didn't mind carrying her for a while. Besides, he did like feeling that chest of hers against him, he hadn't been lying about that. She had also fired off a lot of Fireballs as well, so it was reasonable that she needed a nap to recharge. " I thought I had seen everything. " Dojo admits, he had stayed quiet during the meeting with Jack, and Wuya.

Usagi's right hand wraps around Raimundo's medallion in her sleeping state, and Raimundo takes the time to wrap her in his emotions more thoroughly, _especially_ what he felt for her. " We need to get into the sewers. "

Raimundo pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws, " You two do that, I'll use these to get to Omi, _I_ can handle myself on the streets. "

" It makes sense, Kimiko, and besides, he has a sleeping Usagi to defend, do you really think Raimundo is the one that will be in danger? " Clay asks her.

Well, when he put it like _that_ Raimundo was far more dangerous than anything New York City could throw at him. Raimundo reaches Omi just as Jermaine has helped the poor Monk to blend in, " Raimundo, where are Kimiko and Clay? "

" Serpent's Tail Hunting, I went Omi Hunting instead. Thanks for taking care of my less worldly friend. "

" I'm Jermaine. It was no problem, little dude sticks out like a sore thumb. "

" Sadly he grew up in a Xiaolin Temple. He's just now getting out into the world, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, and sleeping beauty is Usagi Tsukino. "

" Nice to meet you, but is he really telling the truth about everything? " Jermaine asks.

" Mystical items that we have to track down to keep out of the wrong hands, yes, he is. Oh, Jack and Wuya are here. " Raimundo says, he didn't see Jack as a threat, at all. Just a teen that desperately wants friends, that wants to be accepted as well.

" Damn, why's she sleeping anyhow? "

" Some _idiota_ of a gangbanging female set me in her sights. Conejita doesn't share easily, _especially me_. You ever watch Slayers? "

" I've seen every Slayers season, dawg, why? "

" Conejita is a direct blood descendant of Lina Inverse, and she Fireballed the bitch's ass, after some heavy trash talking. " Raimundo deadpans, " She's sleeping her rampage off now. "

Jermaine blinks, " Slayers was based on true events? "

Sapphire blue eyes slit open, " Relájate, mi Conejita, estamos entre amigos(Relax, my bunny, we're among friends). "

Usagi settles back into sleep, nuzzling his neck as she does so. " Yes, Slayers was based on true events. Omi, Falcon's Eye it. You stick with us, Jermaine, you're the only other one here's that's conscious that happens to have Street Smarts. Stick with Omi. I have Conejita to worry about too. Oh, right, Omi, Wuya and Conejita will be getting together once a month to debate spells. "

Omi blinks, " Strangely enough this does not surprise me. "

Jermaine heads off with them, keeping close to Omi. Raimundo slipping through the crowds like his element. It was only after Omi and Jermaine kick Jack and his 'bot's ass at basketball that Usagi wakes up, Raimundo sets her down, and the blonde frowns at the feeling in the air, and then her sapphire eyes widen, " Helheim, a Big Three kid nearby. "

" What do you mean by Big Three? " Clay asks.

" Zeus, Hades, Poseidon. " Usagi fires off, and takes off, parkouring her way up onto a nearby roof. Casting out with her senses Usagi roof hops off towards Manhattan, she knew what a Big Three kid felt like, she had been one in her last life, and this one didn't have a Hades tang to them. Raimundo was quick to follow her, Sword of the Storm drawn, and slung across his back.

The other Xiaolin Dragons hop on Dojo to follow, and Jermaine decides to go with them, mostly to help keep Omi out of trouble, as the kid did not have any Street Smarts whatsoever. Usagi never stops moving, leaping from one roof to another, landing like a Lightning Strike each time. Raimundo keeps up with her easily enough, and what they find when they reach their until then unknown destination pisses them both off. Usagi drops down, whispering the name of her element, taking out two dracanae at the same time, and landing in front of a ten year old kid, whom by the look of his eyes happened to be a Poseidon kid. He also seemed to be unaware as well, which was not good.

" Sword of the Storm! "

That finishes off all the monsters, and the kid practically tackles Usagi, hugging her tightly, and shaking in fear, " Where's your mom, and what's your name? "

" I'm Percy Jackson. My mom works at a Sweets Shop, and the only one at home is Smelly Gabe. "

Raimundo frowns thoughtfully, " What's your mom's name, Percy? "

" Sally, and she's the best mom you could ever ask for. " Percy states, his voice still quavering.

" Take him to a park, I'll go talk to his mom, Conejita. " Raimundo says as the others drop down from Dojo.

Usagi nods, and stands the kid up, " Come on, let's go play, okay. "

Raimundo uses the Claws to open up a portal just outside of Sally Jackson's place of employment before walking in, it wasn't hard to spot her either, " Think you could take a break, Ms. Jackson? "

Sally Jackson looks at the speaker, " Who are you? "

" I'm a demi. " Raimundo says.

Sally's eyes widen, and she calls out to her boss that she's taking her lunch break, before leading Raimundo off, " Is Percy alright? " is her first question.

" He's right, you are the world's best mom. He's fine, he's with my girlfriend, and friends. Just had to save him from some monsters. I'm a Xiaolin Dragon in Training, we could take him to the Monastery, and he could be homeschooled while we train him up. He's Greco-Roman mythos, right? "

" He is, why? "

" I'm Wayra-Tata's IVF kid, the blessing was really strong so I ended up a demi wind deity. My medallion keeps me confined to mortal levels. "

Sally blinks, going over all the mythologies she knew, " Puruhá Quechuas Mythos, right? "

" Si(Yes). " Raimundo says.

" I married Gabe to protect him. "

" Why not get him self-defense lessons? " Raimundo deadpans.

Sally blinks, and then she promptly face palms, why the hell hadn't she thought of that? While Raimundo works a deal to get Percy to the monastery whereupon they would train him up so he could defend himself, Percy is having the time of his life with Usagi, and the others, playing tag. Percy didn't really have friends because he had to change schools so often. Getting to play like an actual kid was like a dream to him. Clay keeps watch while the others have fun. He could see how desperately lonely the tyke was too. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if Raimundo brought the kid back with them.

No one had told the kid he happened to be a demigod of significant power, Raimundo, while not a demigod in the usual sense would understand how hard life was on the kid. Usagi ignores the Cyclops nearby, figuring he was just there to check on Percy for Poseidon. She slips over, and gives him a note for Poseidon. Then she seamlessly rejoins the game of tag.

Time Gates:

Pluto sighs in relief when the storm dies down, and she looks up her hime. Her eyes widen in horrified, sickened, stunned disbelief when she sees what the hime's past was really like, and her first meeting with Raimundo, and the subsequent events. The viridian haired senshi starts cursing, how the hell did her hime meet the one version of Raimundo that happened to be a fucking demigod? It was the incidents at the monastery, and with the Milieu that raise her ire. Some idiots that wanted her Hime out of the way so they could become heir/heiress to the Albarn line had cursed her, and then by going after her Shield and Anchor, force the early awakening of the Princess, while also having the Ginzuishou summoned! After that the Milieu kidnapped her to use her in their sex trafficking rings! Chronos, why did she get the version of the Hime that was in fact Dashi's granddaughter? Oh, yes, Bitchenity happened to be Dashi's daughter.

Pluto groans, on the plus side, Raimundo was far more useful than Endymion would ever be! She grabs a bottle of sake, she needed to get drunk to deal with this shit.

Monastery, after Sally gets off work:

While Sally talks things over with Master Fung Kimiko, Clay, and Omi give Percy and Jermaine tours. Jermaine's coming was spun as a scholarship opportunity. They did still get academic lessons as well, and Jermaine meshes easily with Yusuke. Raimundo and Usagi can be found in Rio, Serra Geral to be precise.

Serra Geral:

The pair are sparring with their elements, Kimiko had promised to text one of them to let them know when Sally wanted to go home, unless she wanted to go by Air Dojo. Wind and Lightning clash as the couple spars with abandon. No one came to this particular area so there was no need to worry about civilian casualties. They could also be a bit more free with their blocks this way as well, letting touches trail, and linger. With Jin's help Raimundo had turned the Wind Barrier into a skin tight body armor that was only noticed when it deflected hits. Usagi got around this rather easily, using her empathy to punch through. Raimundo smirks, " Trying to burn my top off now, huh? "

Usagi rolls her eyes at him, " ¿Y tenes la cara llamarme provocadora, mi Dragón?(And you have the nerve to call me a tease, my dragon)? "

Raimundo smiles as he pulls her to himself, " Mejores chances para volverte insensata, mi Conejita(All the better to drive you insane, my bunny). "

Usagi doesn't even resist his kiss, melting into him instead. Her hands threading through his hair, as one of Raimundo's skims down her left side, and then up her shirt. Deliberately skipping her hot spots for the moment, those he knew about anyhow. His other hand is cupping the back of her neck, while his tongue twines with hers. It was only the need to breathe that has him breaking the kiss, only to trail his lips down her jawline, and to the junction of her neck, and left shoulderblade. Her head leans to the side to give him better access, he swirls his tongue against her skin before lightly nipping, smirking when she reflexively tugs on his hair. With that he sets about marking her with her first hickey. Male pride rears up, damn near preening, when she sighs out, " Mi Dragón. "

When he pulls back to examine his work he nods in satisfaction, before turning his attention to his Conejita's needs. Conejita Lunar had warned him about heating her up too much, and how if he was the one to do so, he'd also have to be the one to deal with it as well, since _she didn't have the cold shower option_. If she heated herself up she did, it was a physiological quirk to Lunar females. Usagi lost all ability to keep herself upright as Raimundo sets to work, just riding out every sensation as it came. Only when he has her taken care of does he let them fall back into the grass, his powers slowing their descent, and cradling the blonde to himself. Content just to exist in the moment, and tune everything else out that wasn't a threat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Ranma Saotome, Percy Jackson, or Yu Yu Hakusho.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

- _This is telepathy-_

-This is phone calls-

Chapter 10

Usagi yawns as she stumbles towards the kitchen only to run smack into someone new. Sapphire eyes blink, " I'm gonna say you're Clay's Daddy, right? "

" I am, who are you, little lady? "

Usagi stands up straighter, fully alert, " I am the Heiress to the Albarn Demon Hunting line, direct blood descendant of Lina Inverse, and Xiaolin Lightning Dragon in Training, Usagi Tsukino. "

Daddy Bailey is put on the back foot by her immediate show of dominance, and Usagi sends a message telepathically to Raimundo that Clay's father was there to visit. Usagi heads straight into the kitchen, and accepts the breakfast Ranma had made for her. Raimundo cackles as he leads Clay to his father, " Mi Dragón, what did you do now? "

" Conejita, I only wanted to see if Clay's hat would hold ten gallons of cow's milk, the temple uses goat's milk. Hello, there sir, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Wind Dragon in Training, and her boyfriend. "

Clay chuckles, " I won't go poaching, Daddy. "

Daddy Bailey observes Raimundo, " You saw the speculative look in my eyes, didn't you, Raimundo, was it? "

" I did. Besides, Umika approves of me, and _Mi Conejita_ is an emotionally damaged empath, with me as her Shield and Anchor, sir. " Raimundo says, his body language shifting just enough to tell Daddy Bailey that Raimundo was not afraid to tell him where to stick his opinion. Clay wasn't to the point where he'd stand up to him yet, Raimundo on the other hand, could, and would, should he push things.

Raimundo looks at Usagi, and winces, " Do I need to make another Starbucks trip, Conejita? "

" Tres chorros de chocolate negro, una mantequilla de mani y un doble espresso(Three pumps dark chocolate, one peanut butter, double shot of espresso). " Usagi states.

Ranma already has a chocolate milk in front of her, " On'nanoko ga onaji sukejūru ni mada dōki shite inai koto ni kansha shimasu(Be grateful the girls haven't synced to the same schedule yet). "

Raimundo shudders, and was gone. He did not want to face his girlfriend's hormonal ire, thank you very much, his oldest younger sister had been scary enough. Daddy Bailey looks confused as even his son was backing away slowly. Until reason kicks in, only one thing got menfolk acting like this around a filly, _that time of the month_. Raimundo returns with her drink, and Usagi sips it, humming in pleasure. The males all relax just as Yusuke walks in. The delinquent blinks, sniffs the air, and blanches. Keiko and Usagi were on the same schedule, oddly enough. Yusuke immediately heads for the medicine chest, and brings back two innocuous looking pills, placing them in Usagi's hand.

Raimundo does send Jack a text warning him it was currently a _very bad time_ to piss Usagi off. Jack sends a thumbs up emoji back. Usagi knocks the pills back with her chocolate milk even as Raimundo starts rubbing her shoulders. Kimiko has to laugh when she sees all the guys walking on eggshells, she introduces herself, Ranma, and Yusuke to Daddy Bailey, and gets her own breakfast, " Need I remind you, Kimiko, I have younger sisters as well. " Raimundo points out.

" Are any of them actually old enough for the monthly visitor? " Kimiko asks back.

" Carmenita, she's two years younger than me. " Raimundo replies, and a wave of homesickness hits him.

Usagi looks up, " Podes llamarlos, mi Dragón(You could call them, my dragon). "

" Lo sé, mi Conejita(I know, my bunny). " Raimundo says, and lifts her phone to make the call.

The others are treated to Raimundo speaking in rapid fire Spanish, along with Portuguese as well. His free hand moving animatedly as he talks to his parents, and siblings, along with his maternal grandmother as well. He only came that alive when sparring with Jin, or Usagi. An hour later Raimundo hangs up, just as Dojo announces a new Shen Gong Wu has gone active. This one being the Orb of Tornami. " Omi's element then, what, nami translates into wave, why do you think Japan calls tidal waves _tsunamis_ anyhow? " Usagi asks the non-natives.

Percy has to grin, Yusuke was an excellent teacher for him, as Yusuke taught him the underhanded tactics that would be used against him, along with how to be a damned fine cutpurse as well. Jin taught Percy and Jermaine Japanese, while Ranma taught them styles he felt suited them. The active learning method is also used for Percy, though they did find him some scrolls to read that were written in Ancient Greek as well. They were helping him deal with the fact that his brain was hardwired for Ancient Greek, and they brought Sally to visit him once a week as well.

Usagi stretches heading outside, and climbing up on Dojo, snuggling into Raimundo immediately, even as Daddy Bailey comes along as well. Raimundo cradles her to himself, spinning around to face Clay, and more importantly, Daddy Bailey as well, " Just so you know, Clay isn't done teaching me how to hogtie the _idiotas_ that mess with my Conejita yet. "

Daddy Bailey barks out a laugh, " I think I'm beginning to like you, Raimundo. "

" Ask the American branches of the Sorcerers' and Demon Hunters' Guilds what I did to get her back when the Milieu's sex trafficking branch snatched her out from under me. " Raimundo says, there was a dark look in his eyes, " Oh, and FYI, I'm half wind and fertile rain deity. Annoy me enough, and you won't be having any roundups with Mrs. Bailey anytime soon, we clear? "

Clay chokes back a laugh, and his Daddy's jaw drops. " You have the biggest balls of anyone I've ever met. "

" You haven't met Conejita's paternal grandmother then, nor have you seen _Mi Conejita_ go badass either. " Raimundo says.

" Can you even follow through with that threat, partner? "

" Oh, Yusuke's gone with me while I find deserving _idiotas_ to practice that on, mainly those in the midst of attempted rape, and they suddenly find themselves _unable to perform_. Then Yusuke kicks their asses, while I comfort the damsel in distress. Conejita already knows, Clay, _I am not stupid_ thank you. "

" Any reason why you're being careful with your word choice? " Daddy Bailey asks.

" Omi is innocent to the way the world really runs, he grew up at the monastery as an orphan. " Raimundo says.

" Basically he's an innocent kid, despite his age. He had the _Talk_ yet? "

Omi shudders even without hearing that question, " We forced Master Fung to give it to him when he asked what it was the day we met. " Raimundo states.

" Ah, I see. You want to ease him into how things really work, don't ya? " Daddy Bailey asks.

" Of course, he's like one of my younger siblings. " Raimundo says, running a hand up and down Usagi's spine when he feels her emotions spike, " No te preocupes, mi Conejita, estás a salvo(No worries, my bunny, you're safe). "

" You know, y'all could stay at the ranch for a little bit, it would give Clay more time to teach Raimundo how to hogtie varmints that deserve it. " Daddy Bailey says, he had noticed his son was protective of the petite blonde, and really cared about his friends, even when they pissed him off.

Raimundo grins, " Haven't been riding in a while, gives me an excuse to ride double with Conejita. "

Daddy Bailey has to laugh at that, riding double was very intimate, " You can ride, partner? Why not say something? " Clay asks him.

" You never asked. I may go to mi abuela's just to exercise her beautiful Peruvian Pasos every week. " Raimundo admits.

" Can't your siblings do that? " Clay queries.

" Not Diablo. " Raimundo states firmly. Infierno Diabolico, or Diablo for short was a vicious bastard for everyone except Raimundo, Carmenita, and Raimundo's paternal abuela.

" Ah, leader of the herd? " Daddy Bailey asks.

" He only became leader three weeks before I was chosen. He's my horse, and he's damned picky about whom rides him. Carmenita can brush him, clean him, and take care of him, but only I can ride him. " Raimundo says.

" Sounds like he knows who his alpha is. " Daddy Bailey states.

Raimundo smirks, " Of course he does. I made sure to establish my dominance when I was raising him as a foal. The cackling abuela let off when one of her hands got his foot stepped on for trying to ride him. Actually, the _idiota_ was trying to break him to saddle. "

" Wait, you ride bareback? " Clay asks, incredulity coloring his tone.

" With Diablo, yes I do. " Raimundo says, " Diablo is a lot like me, Clay. "

Clay gets it then, until he'd had someone to teach him, Diablo was as close as Raimundo could get to flying. What Raimundo didn't say was that Diablo was also part Venti, or Storm Spirit. Fitting for a demi wind deity's mount. How that happened Raimundo had yet to figure out though. Usagi's eyes slit open as Dojo descends at their destination, and nestles in closer. She liked her cuddling time, especially for one certain week a month. Raimundo was quick to leap off of Dojo, and control their fall, keeping them hovering above the ground. Jack tosses Usagi a box of dark chocolate covered espresso beans, " Thanks, Jack. "

Jack grins, he even had the Orb of Tornami already, and scarpers off before they can make a play for it. Usagi munches on her new snack, " I need to talk to baa-chan about adopting him, such a considerate brother he is. "

Kimiko cocks her head to the side, " Okay, yeah, I can see that kind of relationship between you two, which is why Raimundo doesn't go all territorial over you around Jack. "

Usagi grins, " I'm pretty sure he is a Hephaestus kid, or at the least a legacy of Hephaestus. He loves tinkering way too much for anything else. "

" Well, shall we get going to the Bailey homestead? " Raimundo asks.

" I would like to master the art of the milked cow. " Omi says.

" Well, we do have Old Bessie yet. " Clay muses as they head off on Dojo again, Raimundo using the Golden Tiger Claws to take himself and Usagi there.

He sets them down, and Usagi blinks, " I need to borrow the Claws, I do not have ranch clothes. "

He laughs, and she was off to the Texas branch of the Demon Hunters' Guild to get clothes suited to a ranch, and would still survive a fight as well. He reclines in the air, and pulls Usagi up to join him when she returns, dressed the part for a ranch hand, temporarily anyhow. Usagi needs no prompting to curl into him. Daddy Bailey would have said something except his son mentioned the protocol for when the monthly visitor came to Usagi. As long as she was allowed to cuddle with Raimundo she remained mostly docile, mess with her cuddling time that one week of the month, she turned as vicious as a Calico Queen(Prostitute) cheated out of her pay, with the vocabulary of a Calamity Jane(hard drinking, hard cussing frontiers woman). Daddy Bailey happened to have a wife, and daughter, he knew damned well better than to incite _feminine wrath_ , as his wife would _help_ Usagi rip him a new one.

Omi was determined to milk Old Bessie, and Kimiko is lead to his wife to find her ranch appropriate clothes. " You gonna need clothes, Raimundo? "

" Nah, once I can, I'll swing by my abuela's place, and pick up some of my ranch clothes. Not ready for the meet the family stage yet. " Raimundo says.

Daddy Bailey shudders, he well remembered meetin' his wife's daddy. He would admit to being terrified for that first meeting, " What about her family? "

" You've met Yusuke, and the only other one worth mentioning that's directly related to her is her paternal grandmother. The rest of them are a bunch of vipers trying to tear Conejita down, so they can take her place as heiress. " Raimundo deadpans.

Well, damn, no wonder they let her cuddle with him one week a month, she had to be starved for positive physical affection. Clay had mentioned she was also there to heal spiritually, and for her to be an emotionally abused and damaged empath, yeah, letting her do things at her own pace was for the best. Though watching them just drift around the ranch was disconcerting, until Kimiko mentioned it was a control exercise for Raimundo, to keep them aloft without really thinking about it. He found out Clay's element happened to be Earth while Kimiko had Fire, the little monk, Omi, had Water. Raimundo, being half wind and fertile rain deity had Air while Usagi had told him she had Lightning.

When lunchtime rolled around Raimundo brings them down, and Usagi practically teleported to the kitchen. Mrs. Bailey laughs, handing her two little pills, and some chocolate milk. Usagi downs them as Raimundo strolls in, " I'm gonna go get some of my ranch clothes, Conejita, be right back. Try not to verbally eviscerate anyone while I'm gone. " He brushes a kiss across her left temple, before slashing the air with the Golden Tiger Claws.

Mrs. Bailey smiles, " He's a keeper, that one. "

Usagi smiles, " Don't I know it, still haven't tricked him into training topless yet. "

" You could always hose him down while you're here, or let the heat do it's work. "

" He's half wind deity, he keeps himself at reasonable temperatures, dammit. " Usagi points out.

Raimundo reappears, " Why do I get the distinct feeling you two have been conspiring against me? " he asks, now wearing black jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a red button up, long sleeved shirt, with a black Stetson on his head.

Usagi lets her eyes rove, " That's because we were, dear. " Mrs. Bailey flatout admits.

Raimundo refuses to squirm under his girlfriend's appraising gaze, he only quirks an eyebrow, " I think I'm going with option one. " Usagi tells Mrs. Bailey.

" I'll make sure to have my camera ready then. "

Raimundo groans as he sits at the table, "Todavía tratando de sacarme la camisa, ¿ Mi Conejita?(Still trying to get me shirtless, huh, my bunny)? "

Usagi grins, " Only always, mi Dragón(my dragon). "

" I will get you into a white t-shirt one of these days, Conejita. "

" The only way that is happening is if I'm dead tired, and borrowing one of your shirts. " Usagi deadpans, " I don't own white, besides, you prefer me in the shades and hues of gray and silver, Dragón. "

Mrs. Bailey laughs, " Any embarrassing stories about my Clay. "

" Mama! " Clay yelps in protest.

Raimundo obliges, and Clay groans while Kimiko, and Omi wander in, Daddy Bailey joining them shortly. Usagi immensely enjoys the mashed potatoes, sausage patties, and lentils while avoiding every other cooked vegetable. She does grab some fresh peas, and carrots to nibble on though. She mostly avoided cooked vegetables, preferring them freshly grown, or not at all. Her eyes widen at the chocolate cheesecake though, and literally almost stabs Raimundo with her fork when it appeared as though he was going for her cheesecake. Raimundo looks between his hand, the fork, and his girlfriend, " Conejita, I am not stupid enough to get between you, and your chocolate right now. "

" Reflex action. " Usagi says by way of apology.

Mrs. Bailey grins, it was clear Clay got his mama's hair color, and his daddy's body type. Daddy Bailey shudders, apparently his wife had taken to Usagi. Clay had introduced them earlier, and the Earth Dragon looks at Raimundo, " When you gonna be able to have your next hogtying lesson, partner? "

" Why not have him work on his roping near the barn, son? " Mrs. Bailey suggests innocently.

Raimundo looks between her and his girlfriend, " Why do I get a very distinct feeling of trepidation at that suggestion? "

Usagi smiles at him, and Raimundo bangs his head on the table, he recognized _that look_ in her eyes, " Clay, where are all the water hoses? "

Clay looks at him, " Raimundo, you might as well bite the bullet on this one. "

Raimundo glares at him, " No way, dude. I've lived through that once, thanks to my cousin Alejandra, two days before Master Fung showed up. Tengo fangirls, mi Conejita, rabiosas y aterradoras, fangirls(I have fangirls, my bunny, rabid, terrifying, fangirls). "

Usagi stiffens when she hears this, " Would you like me to have Robot Genius troll your cousin? "

Kimiko blinks, " What did I miss? "

" Apparently I need to _have words with Raimundo's cousin Alejandra_. Thanks to her, he has those that make our gender look bad. " Usagi says, she _loathed fangirls._

Kimiko looks at Raimundo, " Why do you have a fangirl hoard? "

Raimundo groans, " Thanks to Alejandra they saw me topless, and now they won't leave me alone. There's a reason why I jumped at the opportunity, other than monetary issues for my family. "

" Couldn't have been that bad, could it, Raimundo? " Clay asks him.

" I won the junior division for barrel racing, and she arranged for me to lose my shirt in front of the crowd. " Raimundo deadpans.

Kimiko was already searching for the picture on the internet, " Fair warning, I know he's hiding a six pack. "

Kimiko curses, " Picture quality sucks. That's it, Raimundo, you're losing the shirt. "

Raimundo groans, " Conejita, por favor no me hagas hacer esto(Bunny, please don't make me do this). "

Usagi _looks_ at him, " No posting any pictures online, Kimiko, I mean it. Not until Conejita makes her claim well known. " Raimundo says, sighing.

" There is a barrel racing competition coming up. " Daddy Bailey says.

" I need to go get Diablo, well, officially Infierno Diabolico. " Raimundo says, and was off with the Golden Tiger Claws to get his horse, and whatever else he would need as well.

Raimundo was back in ten minutes, Diablo snorting as he takes in his new location. Raimundo leans his head on the stallion's, " There's a barrel racing contest coming up, and I need to win this so _Mi Conejita_ can make her claim on me public. I need you to help me with this, Diablo, please. She's _mi alma(my soul)_. " This was the first time Raimundo ever said anything like that out loud, even if it was only to his horse.

Diablo butts his head against Raimundo's, silently telling him he would help. They hear appreciative whistles, " Raimundo, that is one handsome devil of a horse. "

" His name translates into _Devil's Inferno_ , Clay. " Usagi says.

" Come here, Conejita, meet Diablo. Diablo, behave, or I'll tell abuela she can use you for breeding purposes next breeding season. " Raimundo warns his horse.

Usagi walks over, and holds out her hand, letting Diablo get to know her scent, and to the astonishment of Raimundo Diablo nuzzles her hand, " ¿Supongo que apruebas entonces?(I take it you approve of her then)? " Raimundo asks Diablo.

Diablo gives a whicker of agreement, and Usagi sighs, " Did I really just get approval from _your horse_ to date you? "

Diablo tosses his head, he was no mere horse, and bellows that to the world. Usagi face palms, " How the hell does omnilingualism cover horses? I don't care who your damned sire was, Infierno Diabolico. "

Raimundo laughs, " He's like a storm, Conejita. "

" You, shirt, off, now. " Usagi tells him, and then she _glares_ at Diablo, " I am not in the mood for any shenanigans, you understand me? "

Diablo bows his head immediately while Raimundo grumbles under his breath, unbuttoning his shirt, he knew damned well pictures were going to be taken. The wolf whistles from all three females present was unexpected once his shirt is tossed to Clay. Kimiko looks at Usagi, " You will at least let me look, right? "

" Look all you want, no deliberate touching with intent. " Usagi says, her eyes eating Raimundo up even as she slowly circles him. Raimundo was just glad there was no one else around.

" Get the devil settled in, then I am reclaiming you for cuddling, minus the shirt this time, _am I understood_? " Usagi asks sweetly.

All four males stand up straight at her tone, " Si, Conejita. Mrs. Bailey, look after my shirt please, abuela made it for me. "

Mrs Bailey takes it from her son, " I will, Raimundo. Usagi, if I were younger, and unmarried, I'd fight you for him. "

" Mama! " Clay yelps again.

Raimundo chokes even as Diablo snorts in amusement, though the half-storm spirit was not nearly stupid enough to piss off his alpha's future mate. _She was terrifying_ when she wanted to be, no two ways about that. With Clay's help Raimundo gets his temperamental stallion settled in, and makes his way back to his girlfriend. _He was not pressing his luck this week_. Once she's happily snuggled into him again, with them lazily drifting through the air once more, he imagines what Jack will do to Alejandra for ensuring he had _fangirls_. How he loathed the fact he had a herd of them out for his blood, he kept to the mountains in Rio for the most part, _for a reason_ , dammit. He knew he'd been lucky none of his fans had recognized him on his first date, after that, they'd stuck to Paris. Maybe they could go to Madrid sometime soon?

He was just glad he wasn't ticklish, as Usagi was tracing his abs lazily, half dozing off, her head nestled into the crook of his left shoulder. Daddy Bailey was taking care of registering him for the barrel race coming up, which meant an approved vet would have to come check Diablo over. Diablo suffered through these checks for one reason only, so he could prove his superiority on the field of battle his alpha had chosen. Usagi's lazy movements still as sleep claims her, her right arm draped across him while her left was wrapped around his shoulders. He never even realized when he drifted off, his control was now instinctive enough to keep them aloft.

The wind dragon is the first to awaken, and his awareness comes back to him in stages, just staggered enough that he kept his control over the winds, and his grip on Usagi. He yawns as he wakes up fully, and then blinks when he sees the whole ranch flooded. He flies over to join the others, " What I miss? "

" Oh, the Star Hanabi going active, Jack showing up, the usual. " Kimiko says, though Jack hadn't had his bots attack Raimundo or Usagi.

" Omi manage to milk Old Bessie yet? " Raimundo asks.

" Welcome back to the land of the waking, Sleeping Beauty. " Jack teases.

" Robot Genius, your Queen has an assignment for you. " Raimundo retorts.

" After the Showdown. " Jack says.

" That's cool. " Raimundo says, " Clay, what's the Showdown, and so help me, Diablo had better not get involved in...never mind. "

Diablo flies through the air, and settles next to his alpha, " Your horse ain't normal, is he, Raimundo? Anyhow, the Showdown is the Star goes into a Haystack, and the first one to get it wins. "

" Okay, Diablo's half Venti, still haven't figured out how that happened. " Raimundo says.

" Now that everyone's up to speed that's conscious and coherent, let's do this. " Jack says.

" Agreed. " Clay states, his Mama was also with the others.

" Gong Yi Tan Pai! "

Sapphire eyes slit open, and Raimundo fills their owner in telepathically, while setting her on her feet. Usagi stays curled into him though, Jack was using the Crest of Condor, and Raimundo frowns, " You do realize I am so challenging you for that on the off chance Clay loses, right, Jack? "

" Never said I'd give you other Wind Elemental Wu, only that I personally wouldn't challenge for the Sword of the Storm, Eye of Dashi, or Golden Tiger Claws. " Jack fires back.

" Why would you do that, boy? " Wuya asks.

Usagi sighs, " For my sake, Wuya. I am the heiress to the Albarn demon hunting line, right? Well, the jackals behind me in succession are getting more underhanded about how they claim the title from me. During the Chameleonbot incident I was cursed by a brother/sister duo, Raimundo had to steal the Sword of the Storm back from Jack to effectively protect me. "

" I see, what did you do to the fools? " Wuya asks

" Well, the brother, and all those with him at the monastery were judged by Anubis, and the Feather of Ma'at, not sure what my grandmother did to the sister, and I didn't ask either. " Usagi replies.

" How could you summon Anubis? " Wuya asks.

" She's Seraphina's granddaughter reincarnated, Wuya. " Dojo answers.

" The Seraphina that got along far too well with Lina Inverse, and actually had the balls enough to bitch slap Luna Inverse when she started berating her sister? _That Seraphina_? " Wuya asks.

Usagi cackles delightedly, " Damn, Grandma Sera was a badass in her more spry days. Sweet. " That was when pitchforks start attacking the showdown participants. Jack knocks Clay off of his saddle, and Clay lands on one of the floating hay bales.

" Crest of the Condor! " Jack activates the Shen Gong Wu, and it covers all of his right shoulder, and arm. Then he whips up a twister, and Raimundo scoffs.

Usagi looks at him, " Don't go there, mi Dragón. "

" Fine, I'll wait until it's just me and Jack. " Raimundo pouts, he could so make a bigger, better, and more badass twister. The only reason Usagi wasn't curled up into the fetal position was because she knew damned well she was safe with Raimundo, and that Jack wouldn't put her in undue danger either. Only Raimundo knew how affected she was by seeing that tornado.

He could feel her sag in relief when Clay wins the showdown, and the twister disperses. Jack lands next to them, " You have a job for me, my Queen? "

" Raimundo's cousin Alejandra, troll her unmercilessly. It's because of her he has those loathsome beings known as _fangirls_. " She spit the last word out like it was diseased.

" Dude, you have fangirls? " Jack asks.

" The insane, scary kind that can't get to me at a Xiaolin Temple. I won a Junior Barrel Racing Championship just before I was chosen, and Alejandra ensured I would lose my shirt in the winner's circle. " Raimundo states.

" Ouch, you got the scary breed, huh? Send me the specifics about your cousin later. Sorry about the twister, sis. " Jack says.

" We're cool, Jack. " Usagi says, though if you listened for it, you could hear the well hidden quaver to her voice, Tubbimura hadn't been as bad, because Raimundo had full control of his element the entire time.

This time Raimundo hadn't been the one in control, though he was quick to grab the Crest of the Condor, and he gives it to Diablo, " You protect that, okay, Diablo. You also use it to protect mi familia also. After we crush our competition barrel racing, you with me? "

Diablo snorts, and tosses his head before whinnying. He'd show those other horses what a _true stallion_ could do. " Cool horse, but why Devil? "

" Technically his full name is Devil's Inferno translated. He's as ornery as they come, " Raimundo admits, swinging up onto Diablo's back, " But, I wouldn't have him any other way. Come on, Conejita, let's ride. "

Usagi lets him pull her onto Diablo in front of him, " Later, Jack. " Raimundo says as Diablo rears before racing off. Usagi could be excused for the surprised yelp she gave off when Diablo reared though.

Jack chuckles, and heads for home. Usagi was going to make Raimundo pay for that somehow. Usagi, while enjoying the arm Raimundo had wrapped around her, is already plotting her revenge. Time to schedule a beach day. Kimiko would love to go shopping for bikinis with her as well. Hell, she'd pick up Keiko, and make a girls day out of it. Raimundo guides Diablo to a stop, " Head on back to where you're currently stabled, boy, and let Clay rub you down, okay. "

Diablo nickers, and heads off, tossing his head as he does so. Raimundo's right eyebrow twitches, " You want to be put up for stud, Diablo? "

The stallion stills, and his head turns back to face his rider, and master, making himself look smaller. There had not yet been a mare that caught Diablo's attention, and he knew Raimundo would follow through with that threat too. Raimundo walks over to him, " Vos sabes que te quiero, caballo loco. Te crié y lo entrené desde que eras un potro cuando nadie más lo haría(You know I love you, you cantankerous stallion. I raised and trained you up from a foal when no one else would). "

Diablo nuzzles Raimundo's bare chest, sighing softly, apologizing for being so difficult for his master. He could be as ornery as he wanted once he was back home, and re-establishing his dominance over the young colts, and younger stallions as well. The geldings didn't trouble him much. " Good boy, Diablo. You can put all the posers in their places when you get back home. Right now, head for your temporary lodgings, be good, and help me deal with all the silly fillies after me, okay. "

Diablo neighs softly, and nuzzled his owner once again, before trotting back to the Bailey Ranch. Raimundo does text Clay to ask him to rub down his persnickety stallion. While mentioning that Diablo had a thing for tart apples, and clover hay.

Back at the front of the ranch Clay blinks, " Daddy, we got any clover hay? "

" No, we use alfalfa, why? "

" Diablo prefers clover hay, Daddy. "

" I'll go pick some up, anything else? "

" Tart apples, and apparently Diablo likes bananas as well. Raimundo does warn us not to feed him by hand, as Diablo is a devilishly tricky cuss, and will nip anyone not Raimundo, his abuela, or his oldest younger sister Carmenita. " Clay reads off.

" Tarnation, and he rides that ornery cuss bareback too. " Daddy Bailey says.

Back with Raimundo and Usagi the young couple is just strolling along, Raimundo keeping her close. He sighs as he takes in the sights, his cousin had almost ruined barrel racing for him, " Conejita, ¿Estas dispuesto a reclamarme publicamente cuando gane?(Bunny, would you be willing to make your claim public when I win)? "

" I was already planning to, Dragón. _You are mine_ , and soon your herd of fangirls will know it. Ranko is the only one I will consider sharing you with. " Usagi says fiercely.

Raimundo would be lying if he said the way she looked in that moment didn't have his hormones sitting up and begging. He brushes a gentle kiss across her lips, not wanting to start something right then, finding a tree to recline in, he still had more cuddling time slotted in with his girlfriend, he could get some serious training in tomorrow for his next barrel racing competition.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Percy Jackson, Ranma Saotome, or Yu Yu Hakusho.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

- _This is telepathy-_

-This is phone calls-

Chapter 11

Bailey Ranch:

Raimundo stretches, Daddy Bailey had taken over his hogtying lessons so Clay, Omi, and Kimiko could get back to the monastery, and go after the Shen Gong Wu while he and Usagi stuck around for the barrel racing competition. That didn't mean Usagi and Raimundo would leave their friends in the lurch though. However, by all calculations it had been two weeks, four days, and sixteen hours since a Shen Gong Wu activated. Then all at once, and Usagi senses the activation just as Wuya and Dojo do, of four Shen Gong Wu. The Lotus Twister, Longi Kite, Tongue of Saiping, and Sun Chi Lantern. Usagi focuses, " Text Kimiko, tell her we'll get the Longi Kite. "

Raimundo nods, and smirks, " Golden Tiger Claws! "

They dive through, and Usagi tackles the Chameleonbot, " First of all, you're not his type, second, you're fried, Lightning! "

Raimundo grabs the Longi Kite, and they head for the monastery in time to learn that Kimiko and Clay have failed to return. Master Fung tells them, and Omi that the others are being held for ransom. " Great, we need a plan to get them back, because you know they'll have a trap set for us. " Raimundo says.

" Plus, we need to get this done before tomorrow. " Usagi says, frowning.

" Dios Mio, alright, Conejita, we need your beautifully devious mind. " Raimundo says.

" The Sun Chi Lantern should be of some help. " Omi points out.

" True, but we have to be crafty about this, Omi. Honorable tactics won't help in this case. Wait...Ranma, we need you! " Usagi says.

Raimundo pauses, " How can Ranma help us? "

" I can use the Umi-Sen-Ken, one of the two forbidden techniques of the Saotome branch to sneak in, and free them, while you all provide a distraction. " Ranma states, " As long as I remain emotionless I can't be detected. Take Yusuke with you, spirit girl was surprised by the fact that he's increasing the amount of bullets he had for his Spirit Gun. "

" 'Ke, wanna cause wanton destruction in the name of a distraction so Ranma can rescue Kimiko and Clay? " Usagi calls out.

" You had me at wanton destruction. " Yusuke states.

" Let's do this. " Raimundo says.

Jack, unlike the others, has a very well refined Chaos sense, and so he heads for Sarayashiki to hang out with Atsuko, Yusuke's mom. Atsuko, when not on a bender, had basically adopted him, letting him vent to her. Jack refrained from drinking mortal level spirits, but he did create some bots to clean the place up for her.

Raimundo is cackling almost evilly, " Sword of the Storm! "

Usagi is being held to his side with his left arm, and she holds a certain Shen Gong Wu aloft, " Eye of Dashi! "

Yusuke was on the ground, beating down all comers as they come out. Katnappe is dealt with immediately with a vicious punch. Yusuke was an equal opportunity fighter when it came to fighting, he may pull his punch a fraction in spars with Kimiko and Usagi, but any other female he fought with full force. Tubbimura admittedly gives him some problems, but he had heard about the surprisingly spry for his size ninja from Raimundo, and slams a Spirit Gun into him, and then using his Chi to increase his strength, rams his foot south of the border on Tubbimura, Yusuke fought dirty, or not at all.

Wind and Lightning combine to form a formidable force, one that tears through the walls easily, giving Ranma all the distraction he needed to get the others, and use the Golden Tiger Claws to get them out, before tossing said Claws up to Raimundo. Wuya is stunned she was outplayed so easily. She had yet to realize there was a reason why Jack had vacated after completing his part of the plan. He knew damned well Usagi and Raimundo would be called in, and between the two of them would beat whichever opponent they ended up taking on, or one would run a distraction while the other got the Wu. Raimundo makes the storm self-sustaining for another five minutes, before opening a portal up for them all to the monastery, then he takes himself and Usagi back to the Bailey Ranch, he had a competition to win the next day, and even better, _his girl_ would be there to see him do it as well.

" Tarnation, where did you two go? "

" Four Shen Gong Wu activated at once, then we had to save Clay and Kimiko from the Heylin Side, Daddy Bailey. " Raimundo answers.

Usagi stretches, and yawns, " Spar with me, Dragón? "

" Yeah, I can do that. Diablo's at the arena already, and everyone appropriate has been warned to not mess with him. " Raimundo says.

" Ya know, ya didn't have to help us out, Raimundo. " Daddy Bailey states.

" Abuela would skin me alive if I didn't. Plus, I get to barrel race again, and put your own horses through their paces. " Raimundo says.

Usagi grins, " He also likes the fact that he gets me mostly to himself while we're here. "

" Hey, Conejita, you're enjoying it too. " Raimundo ripostes in good nature.

" Never said I wasn't, Dragón. " Usagi points out.

" Conejita traviesa(Wicked bunny). " Raimundo quips back.

She smirks at him, and immediately sweeps him off his feet, making use of her element to augment her speed. Raimundo picks himself up with his element, and gives chase. Mrs. Bailey laughs merrily at the sight, " They're good for each other. "

Usagi keeps ahead of him, barely, until they're isolated, and then spins aside to dodge him. Raimundo quirks an eyebrow at her, and Usagi tosses her head, while cocking her hips. Raimundo lowers himself to the ground, closing the distance between them, " You're playing a dangerous game, Conejita. " Raimundo warns her.

" Tranquilo, mi Dragón, no más juegos por ahora(At ease, my dragon, no more games for now). " Usagi murmurs just as his arms close around her, nestling into him, the closer she got to having to go back to Juuban, the more on edge she ended up.

It was only when his arms closed around her that her emotions got through his own storming emotions, and he pulls her to himself tighter, " Necesitas hablar mas. No hace bien embotellar todo, mi Conejita(You need to talk to me. You have to stop bottling it all up, my bunny). "

Usagi sighs, " I'm still not used to people actually caring about how I'm feeling. I'm used to having to get through it all on my own. I learned not to ask for help, because I wouldn't get it, Dragón. "

Raimundo curses her parents internally once again, " I know, Conejita. _I will not leave you willingly_. "

" _I know that, Dragón_. It's just hard to overcome years worth of conditioning, and negative reinforcement. "

" How long, Conejita? " Raimundo asks her.

Usagi winces, " Emotional, or otherwise? "

Raimundo stills, an _emotionally abused empath was bad enough. A physically and emotionally abused empath?_ " ¡Mierda!(Fuck)! Conejita…"

Usagi doesn't resist when he swings her up, the blonde had consciously blocked out the physical abuse she suffered from, that healed up far faster than the emotional and psychological abuse she was subjected to, " How did you block this from me? "

Usagi sighs, " I heal fast, I always have, physical pain doesn't even phase me anymore. It was the emotions behind the strikes, what was said that did the real damage, mi Dragón. There's no way I could prove physical abuse, and because Earth's gravity is stronger than the Moon's I have numerous Klutz attacks, you've seen that for yourself, so any bruises..."

" Were written off as the result of another klutz attack, " Raimundo finishes for her, his hold becoming gentle, protective, and most especially _loving_. He settles them in another tree, just cradling her in his arms.

" Pretty much, I had almost given up when Master Fung chose me as the Lightning Dragon. Sure, I was the Heiress of the Albarn line, but I was just existing, until you blew into my life, helped me to have fun again, to smile and really mean it. If I hadn't met you, hadn't been chosen by Master Fung...I'd surrender to what Bitchenity wants me to do, I'd marry Endymion, because I wouldn't have any fight left in me, no reason to live. "

Raimundo sighs, " No one ever really stood up for me until you. You get me, you understand why I can't just do something in a certain way, I have to do it my own way. Abuela and Carmenita, they do understand, at least enough to realize that trying to hold me down just makes me fight all the harder to be released. "

" I understand all too well. " Usagi murmurs, just letting his power wrap around her. She didn't need to be strong right now. She lets her masks drop, - _Full access to see the extent of the abuse I suffered, Dragón.-_

Raimundo inhales deeply, before exhaling, and allowing himself to follow the telepathic link. He felt sick in soul when he was done, he had wondered about the scar on her left shoulder, now he knew how she had gotten that. One of her parents had thrown a meat cleaver at her, and damn near removed her left arm from her body. _When she was three!_ He lets the tears come, he couldn't let this poison him. Usagi had run out of tears for herself long ago, having learned, the hard way, crying helped nothing. The fact that he could cry over what happened to her stunned the blonde. She didn't really see why he felt the need to, and that was what just about destroyed Raimundo. He'd known she was damaged, but not to this extent. Her own life meant nothing to her!

" Tenes que prometerme que haras todo lo posible para vivir a mi lado!(You have to promise me that if at all possible you will come back to me)! " Raimundo murmurs.

Usagi can feel the emotions behind that fervent exclamation, fear, desperation, terror...all at the mere thought of _losing her_. She'd forgotten the bond went both ways, losing her, it would destroy Raimundo more thoroughly than anything else could. Her life may not be precious to herself, but it was, _to Raimundo_. " Sólo, y siempre para ti, mi Dragón(Only, and always for you, my dragon). "

Raimundo's pulse triple times it as he hears those words. That was the closest either of them had ever come to confessing their deepest, truest feelings for each other. " Recordalo, por favor(Just remember that, please). "

Usagi tips his face to meet her eyes, " I will, Dragón. Just give me time to unlearn bad habits. The bond is helping more than you realize, your childhood may have been rough, but you know your family loves you. Until recently I didn't even know Yusuke was related to me, so I only had baa-chan. "

Raimundo blinks, " How so? "

" The bond gives me a direct line of access to your thoughts, and emotions, forcing me to face some hard truths about myself. To remember the other half of our bond. You're healing me more than you can really notice just by being _you,_ Dragón. " Usagi tells him, " Pull yourself together, I have fangirls to make jealous, and a claim to quite thoroughly stake. "

" Just what are you going to be wearing tomorrow, Conejita? " Raimundo asks her.

Usagi grins, " Oh, something that will have every male jealous of you, and your fangirls, which I know will be present, your darling cousin Alejandra leaked that news before Jack turned his attentions onto her, will be mourning their loss, while shooting me death glares, either for claiming you, or looking better than them, maybe even both. "

" You're going to be wearing gray in some form, aren't you? "

" I always am, even when it seems as though I'm not, Dragón. " Usagi states.

Raimundo groans, " Conejita, please, I have a vivid enough imagination. "

" Had you seen what I was brought in Paris you'd really have some fuel for the fire. " Usagi tells him.

The Brazilian buries his face in her neck, inhaling deeply, her scent was always able to calm him, even from rioting hormones. He still hadn't quite pinned down her personal scent. He knew there was lavender, chorizo, and what he would swear was Amazonian Water Lily as well. That was all he could identify in her scent so far. All he knew was it soothed him like nothing else could. " Conejita traviesa(Wicked bunny). " he murmurs into her neck, his lips ghosting against her skin.

Usagi's head tips to the side as ghost kisses are trailed down her neck, and onto her left shoulder. The featherlight touches surprising her even as she slowly melts into Raimundo. His left hand just barely skims up and down her right side. Lust wasn't in control right now, love was, and Raimundo was going to show her that touch could be gentle as well, without going against his self-imposed limits.

When dawn comes Raimundo curses even as he wakes up, he did appreciate the fact that they that Clay's parents let them sleep in the same room, and bed. He slips out of bed, and leaves the Sword of the Storm with her. Since he kept that Wu with him all the time it would feel the most like him, " Deséame suerte, mi Conejita(Wish me luck, my bunny). " He murmurs, brushing a kiss across her temples, before getting ready for the day. She'd be coming later with Mrs. Bailey, which meant the first time he saw her outfit would potentially be in the winner's circle.

When he arrives at the arena he chuckles, " I warned you _idiotas_ not to mess with Diablo, didn't I?

Diablo snorts, and tosses his head, before he hears his master, and he neighs softly as Raimundo approaches, butting his head against his master's chest, " That's my badass stallion. Recorda, tenemos que ganar asi mi Conejita reclama publicamente, caballo loco(Remember, we have to win so my bunny can make her claim well known, you cantankerous stallion). "

Diablo whickers, he wouldn't let his master down, " Where's your tack? " one of the workers asks.

Raimundo frowns, " I only use a bitless bridle on Diablo, I've raised and trained him from a foal. "

" Will he take a bosal hackamore? " another asks.

" If I put it on him. You have been feeding him clover hay, right? " Raimundo demands.

" Easy, Daddy Bailey made your specifications well known, lad. "

Raimundo takes in the newcomer to the conversation, " I take it you're in charge of things around here? "

" Having a Latin America Junior Champion competing is no joke, but why are you competing? "

" Mostly so I can win, and have my girlfriend claim me publicly, and get those barracudas knowns as fangirls to back off, stupid cousin. " Raimundo deadpans, " Diablo responds to my touch more than anything, and he's a competitive bastard. He's not going to allow some other stallion to beat him as long as he has breath in his body. "

Raimundo thoroughly checks his mount, he knew his horse, quite well. Closer to time for the rodeo to start Mrs. Bailey, and Usagi make their way through the stands. Usagi has on a dark gray, and light gray plaid patterned, short sleeved, looked like flannel, but wasn't shirt that hugged her bosom, black denim jeans that looked like she had been poured into them, gray cowgirl boots, with swirling silver designs that resembled the wind when drawn, her blonde hair was in a single braid, wrapped up into a bun, with a silver cowgirl hat rimmed with black on her head. She turned several heads as she follows Mrs. Bailey through the stands, at the same time, backstage Raimundo has the inexplicable urge to _glare_ at several idiots. Completing Usagi's outfit was the locket, and bunny earrings Raimundo had given her.

Usagi has to admit she loves the atmosphere as the rodeo goes on, the different events all have their high points, though her eyes zero in on Raimundo when he charges into the arena on Diablo. He had thoroughly explained the event to her, and the time to beat was 13:89. Diablo knows the cloverleaf pattern well, and hugs the barrels just right, keeping his speed up the whole time, and Raimundo controlled him with his legs. The crowd is stunned into silence when Raimundo's time is announced, with all the barrels still standing at 13:69, the timing was in the hundredths which meant Raimundo and Diablo kicked some serious ass, and best of all, Diablo had tested clean, which meant no one could be bitchy, and contest Raimundo's victory. Raimundo's victory whoop, along with Diablo's triumphant scream can be heard over the crowd.

Usagi pounced the very second after he accepted his winnings, and trophy, getting to him before his fangirls, and she could feel the disbelief among the male population that was around her age that she was already taken. Raimundo has just enough time to take in her outfit before he finds himself pulled into a kiss that would have his mother calling him, and asking when she could meet his girlfriend. At the moment, he didn't care, he had the single best looking girl in the whole stadium kissing him, and he was literally supporting all of her weight as she kissed him. Best day in his entire life so far, and this day would only be topped by very few others, when Usagi agrees to marry him, the first time he becomes a father, and his actual wedding day.

When she finally breaks off the kiss Raimundo smiles widely, " You're right, I am the envy of every guy here, _Mi Conejita_. "

Every male in the general vicinity takes one step back, the kid may be young, but he was fully prepared to go to war to keep _his girl_. No true cowboy would ever even dream of poaching from another cowboy. Lad had proven he had the spirit of a true cowboy, and his horse was a cut above the rest, that was for sure.

Monastery:

" Guys, Raimundo won his event! " Kimiko calls out.

" Whooee, that's cause for a celebration. " Clay states.

" Indeed, our fellow dragon had proven himself in this field of combat. " Omi says.

Jermaine watches the replay on Kimiko's laptop, " Dawg's got mad skills, and one beauty of a horse. "

Percy cocks his head to the side, " His horse doesn't need to be so arrogant about his victory, while swearing like Ranma at the thought of a new fiancée. "

" Wait, you understand horses? " Kimiko asks Percy.

" Yeah, why? " Percy asks, he could also control water as well as Omi, and not get wet if he didn't want. He also couldn't drown either.

" Oh, just a very good idea on whom your father is, that's all. " Kimiko says, Raimundo and Usagi had explained that Percy had to be claimed by his father. He could know he was a demigod, train up his powers, mind, and ability to fight, but his father had to claim him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Ranma Saotome, Percy Jackson, or Yu Yu Hakusho.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

- _This is telepathy-_

-This is phone calls-

Parts of this may go up to M, you have been warned.

Chapter 12

At the Bailey Ranch, after getting Diablo back to his abuela's ranch, and having gotten a good night's sleep, Raimundo is fielding calls from his female relatives, in particular his mother, and aunts, while curled up on one of the couches with Usagi, whom has her head in his lap, dozing lightly. Usagi had left her hair down for the moment, and Raimundo was running his fingers through her hair while he side steps, verbally, every question thrown his way. _He was the wind, he could wend his way through these questions without giving away anything he didn't want to_. He knew they'd have to go back to the monastery soon, and he'd left his trophy in his room that he had at his abuela's ranch. She had promised to deposit his prize money for him as well, and only asked that he bring his girlfriend by when he was ready to do so, and not before, sending him off with a kiss on his forehead, and a batch of her chili pepper brownies.

Finally the last call with the last female relative is done, and Raimundo slumps in relief, they could take another day before heading back. He needed to recharge after dealing with his mother, and all of his aunts, even long distance. He did need to get Usagi back into that cowgirl outfit though. The Brazilian's eyes slide shut, letting his brain recharge after answering questions to the satisfaction of his older female relatives, remembering what he told them all, mostly to give them the same answers, while at the same time not telling them anything he didn't want to. His hand never stills though. It still cards through Usagi's long, silky blonde locks. Mrs. Bailey can't help herself, she has to snap a picture of the sight. She wouldn't send any she had taken to Raimundo's family, and she had heard enough to know that Usagi's immediate family were lower than a snake's belly for the way they broke the poor girl. You could tell she was broken, but Raimundo was slowly putting the pieces back together again.

She was making a scrapbook for them instead, they may be young, but she had looked up the marriage and consent laws in their countries before saying anything. Though when she had questioned Raimundo alone he had told her flat out that he wouldn't take things beyond second base until Usagi was fifteen. Usagi's grandmother didn't care if her granddaughter and Raimundo engaged in _intimate endeavours_ , and with Usagi being the heiress to a demon hunting line well, authorities would look the other way should she end up pregnant. Hearing Usagi say all of that in a bland tone of voice was startling, though Usagi would have her own herd of fan boys now, but she also had a boyfriend that would be all too willing to kick the asses of all comers.

It looked as though a weight had lifted off of the girl since she'd been here, though Raimundo had become just a smidge gentler with her. That spoke of things that Mrs. Bailey didn't want to think about. She'd found out that Usagi happened to be an emotionally abused and damaged empath from her husband. To look at her now you wouldn't know it, until Raimundo would act, even in his sleep, to soothe her. Raimundo had admitted that they would sleep on the roof of the monastery under the stars, weather permitting. Usagi slept better when she could curl up with him.

Monastery:

" Any word on when Raimundo and Usagi are returning? " Master Fung asks Clay.

" Tomorrow most likely, Raimundo just had to field calls from every older female relative he had after they saw the picture of that kiss in the winner's circle. He's recovering from that, and Mama says that Usagi looks more at peace as well. " Clay answers.

" I see, I suppose time away with just Raimundo has been beneficial. " Master Fung says.

" It doesn't hurt that he's her true other half either, Fung. If anyone can help her heal, it's him. On the plus side Jermaine's training is progressing quite nicely, looks like he may be water element like Omi, or possibly a mix of water and earth. " Dojo states.

" Well, we know Percy has the potential to cause earthquakes if Usagi and Kimiko's suspicions about who his daddy is are correct. " Clay states.

Master Fung sighs, wondering when his temple became a safe haven for demi deity children. To be fair, Percy did need the training, and they were uniquely suited for it as well. Usagi was connected to the Greco-Roman pantheon by being the reincarnated daughter of Hades, so naturally she would have sensed her cousin in danger, she was reasonably sure Percy's father happened to be Poseidon. Percy was currently sparring with Jin, since Raimundo wasn't around to give him experience with dealing with an opponent that could wield that particular element while Ranma watched the spar to correct Percy's form. Yusuke was once again playing with Omi, forcing the young monk to think outside the box. The delinquent was well on his way to becoming a Dragon of Spirit, through very unconventional methods, but with him being tapped as Koenma's new Spirit Detective they had decided to give him all help they could, training him up as a traveling priest basically, or a demon hunter, as _he did happen to have Albarn blood in him_. They'd handle the using of his spirit energy, and Umika would train him up the rest of the way, not relying on Koenma to arrange for training. Besides, Yusuke bucked authority just as much as Raimundo did, which had them testing his elemental alignment.

Yusuke did happen to have wind as his primary while spirit was his secondary, which had Master Fung banging his head on a wall. He'd toss Yusuke Jin's way, they sparred as it was, and have Jin deal with the headache of training him elementally. Though he feared the day Ranma taught Raimundo the Chestnuts Roasting on Open Fire Technique, and the Heaven Dragon Blast as well. Ranma was already teaching Omi the Angry Piranha version of Chestnuts Roasting on Open Fire, and Kimiko _was learning the fire version_. Ranma had to get creative for an earth version to teach Clay. Clay had to snatch pebbles from a hot mud hole, with his bare hands.

While the training for these Chosen Ones was highly unconventional it was working, and bringing them closer together as well.

Bailey Ranch:

Raimundo's green eyes slit open half an hour later, and the Brazilian looks at the blonde resting on his lap, a soft smile pulls at his lips, it was nice to have some time for themselves that wasn't training, or Shen Gong Wu hunting. Make no mistake, they still trained, and Raimundo had taught her how to ride as well. The last couple of weeks had been just what was needed, giving the bond between them time to settle, and for them to act as a normal teenaged couple, getting in actual dates, hell, they'd been able to have a picnic without being spied on here at the ranch, go to the movies, which was a real good test of their comprehension of the English language, hang out at the mall...all things they hadn't realized they missed until they could do them again on a regular basis. Usagi even got Raimundo hooked on Whistle, a soccer based manga, that he could actually read in Japanese thank to Usagi and Kimiko's concentrated efforts to help him learn the three Japanese alphabets.

He did send copies translated into Spanish, and Portuguese back to his siblings, they loved soccer just as much as he did. Raimundo had mastered hogtying under Daddy Bailey's tutelage, while helping out around the ranch as well. Mrs. Bailey had taken Usagi under her wings, and had taught her how to cook, patiently, upon realizing Usagi happened to be a kinesthetic helped shape the lessons. She was given a knife, and taught how to perform the various cuts, Mrs. Bailey repositioning her hands and arms as necessary, developing the proper muscle memory. Teaching her this way was a lot more effective than how Ikuko had tried to teach her. It was also why Raimundo had mastered roping, and hogtying so easily, as he was also a kinesthetic learner. They did keep up with their studies as well, having, generally Mrs. Bailey, read the information out to them why they were going through katas, or doing something else, then quizzing them later.

A certified teacher did come to test them, upon finding out that Usagi suffered from Dyscalculia and ADHD, well, said teacher gives all of her tests out loud, especially when she comes across Raimundo and Usagi's study methods. This means the tests are administered differently for the pair, and she puts notations in their files that they happened to be kinesthetic learners, so testing them verbally was a better test of their actual knowledge, while underlining the Dyscalculia in Usagi's file. Today was going to be a lazy day, all Raimundo wanted to do was stay curled up with his Conejita. He almost swears when his ears pop painfully, and then they pop again even more painfully. That was when he starts swearing, viciously, " Mrs. Bailey, where's your storm cellar? "

The tone in his voice has her dropping everything, disconnecting the gas lines from the house, and going to him, where she leads the way, her husband was already on the way, as the clouds in the sky were an eery inky black, lightning crackling, and crawling along the bellies of them. It was the loud boom of thunder that wakes Usagi up, and Raimundo strengthens his grip on her. " Move now! " Raimundo shouts as the wind starts screaming, looking to the north.

While Mrs. Bailey, Daddy Bailey, and Usagi couldn't see it through the wind, and rain bands, _he could_. It was a tornado that was s shaped, and about sixty feet wide at it's biggest. There was no time to use the Golden Tiger Claws either. It was also coming on fast, very fast. Raimundo follows the elder Baileys, keeping his grip on Usagi, whom was shaking in his arms. He didn't have time to soothe her right then, and ushers the adults in, before switching Usagi to his back so he can shut the storm cellar door. He twines his own powers throughout the entire storm cellar, slipping his medallion off, and handing it over his shoulders to Usagi.

If this was Zeus being an asshole, well, Usagi wasn't afraid to go up to Mount Olympus and rip him a new one, " Quick, pray to Hestia, Goddess of Home, and Hera, Goddess of Family for their help to get out of this relatively unscathed. Conejita can help you make the proper sacrifices later for services rendered. Things like cheesecakes, ribs...but nothing that is sacred to them. "

Mrs. Bailey was already making said prayers while Usagi has entered a full blown panic attack. Raimundo sits in a far corner, pulling Usagi gently in front of him to sit on his lap, her entire body was tensed, she was still shivering, and he noticed a cold sweat had broken out as well. What really concerned him was the fact he could see her pulse racing. She'd also paled, a lot, and now that he had her settled in his lap she had his shirt clenched in her fists. He starts murmuring to her, telling her about his siblings, while slowly wrapping his emotions around her. Daddy Bailey keeps his silence, he could see how absolutely terrified the blonde was, and that Raimundo was doing his level best to calm her somewhat. The Brazilian was also twirling the fingers of his right hand in the air. It looked like a nervous tic, but was far more important, Raimundo was reinforcing his protections of the storm cellar, he could feel the storm outside raging, howling in anger, trying to tear the door off of it's hinges, trying to find purchase, and Raimundo wasn't having it.

It was then a warm presence bathes the entire area, soothing, and formidable at the same time, " Lady Hestia. " Raimundo says.

" Oh, dear little Serena. Rest assured, I will be having mother talk to Zeus about this. I will take over the protections, young Raimundo, you focus on my niece. Hades will also be having words with Zeus about this as well, though Zeus will be most put out a halfblood was able to out stubborn him. " Hestia says, laying a hand on Usagi's forehead.

Daddy and Mrs. Bailey blink in astonishment, Hestia was in her adult form currently. It was time to remind her little brother that she was in fact more powerful than him, and could indeed kick his ass if necessary, pacifistic ways or not! Honestly, he threw way too many tantrums as it was. Mother needed to have words with him again. Usagi's eyes are trying to focus, Hestia's presence was naturally calming, and it was just enough to pull her focus onto the Goddess of Home and Hearth, " Θητεία Εστία(Auntie Hestia)? "

" Σκέψου, παιδί μου, είσαι ασφαλής τώρα. Αφήστε το άλλο μισό να κάνει τη δουλειά του(Hush, my child, you're safe now. Let your other half do his job). " Hestia tells her firmly.

Raimundo's eyes widen, " How did you do that so easily? "

" I was the one to essentially raise her in her last life, Raimundo. Your suspicions about her lineage back then are indeed correct. Her maternal grandfather would be so disappointed in his only child. " Hestia says, brushing a kiss across Usagi's brow, sending her into sleep, " You should be able to calm her now, and keep her that way. "

Raimundo nods, " Gracias, Señora Hestia(Thank you, Lady Hestia). "

" There will ne no need for a sacrifice for my help. Janine Bailey, I thank you for stepping into the role Usagi's mother should have filled instead of tearing her down. That's all the payment I need for my help. Just continue to be there for her, okay. "

Hestia's power openly bitch slap's Zeus', and she was so going to set a quest, by personally asking the Hephaestus and Athena cabins to help rebuild this part of Texas thanks to her little brother's temper tantrum. Raimundo centers himself, and allows himself to follow their bond into Usagi's mind.

 **Usagi's Mindscape:**

 **Raimundo frowns as he takes in the palace, the defenses were up. " Conejita, it's me, let me in? "**

 **A slight gap in the defenses appears, and Raimundo walks in, making his way to Conejita's room when she was the princess. Conejita Lunar had given him an extensive tour, and he sighs sadly when he finds her curled up in a ball, under her blankets, on her bed. He slides himself in behind her, humming** Nesta Rua **as he settles himself. He can feel her relaxing into him as the humming continues. One thing he had introduced her to was his country's music. He may have picked up one of his CD's one of the times he went to ride Diablo. He just hums while cradling her against himself, practically spooned up against her.**

 **Slowly Usagi's mental self uncurls, and rolls over, snuggling into him, " You're safe, Conejita. Hestia herself showed up to protect us, and I'm pretty sure I felt her power bitch slap Zeus'. " Raimundo says.**

 **Sapphire eyes tilts upwards to meet his own green eyes, Usagi still hadn't decided what shade of green they were, " Most people forget that she is the eldest child of the Crooked One, and my paternal grandfather from my first life. They also forget that she happens to have a shit ton of power, but because of her pacifistic nature she's continually underestimated until she gets fed up. "**

 **" She also said she would have her mother talk to Zeus again. " Raimundo tells her, threading his right hand into her hair.**

 **" Good, Zeus is such a mama's boy, and Grandma will knock some sense into him, and if necessary take his symbol of power from him as well for a while. Ancient Rules cannot overrule an angry mother punishing her child, and Lord Chaos never intercedes when Grandma Rhea punishes Zeus. " Usagi admits.**

 **Raimundo pulls her up just enough to kiss her, rolling onto his back, letting the blonde straddle him. Usagi's left hand pins his arms above his head while her right hand slips under his shirt, even as she deepens their kiss. Raimundo tries to tug his arms from her grip, and the blonde stops everything. " None of that, Dragón. Behave, or the fun stops. "**

 **Raimundo gulps, looking at the serious look in her eyes, " Conejita. "**

 **" Tranquilo, mi Dragón, estás perfectamente seguro aquí conmigo(Be calm, my dragon, you're perfectly safe here with me). " Usagi murmurs, dropping featherlight kisses along his jaw. Neither one of them realized until then that Raimundo might have a problem giving up all control to her. She could feel him relaxing incrementally with each gentle kiss. Every other makeout session had been without any form of restraint, surrender, yes, with the option of taking back control, but no restraint.**

 **Every instinct Raimundo had was railing against being restrained, all that kept him from continuing to try, and break free was his absolute trust in Usagi, " Nunca voy a privarte de tu libertad, mi Dragón. Estas destinado a rondar libremente. Y también sé que siempre volverás a mí, así que ahora confía que voy a cuidarte(I will never take your freedom from you, my dragon. You are meant to roam wild and free. I also know that you will always come back to me, so right now, trust me to take care of you). "**

 **Raimundo's instincts settle at this declaration, and the tension flows out of the Brazilian's mental self. She would be the only one he would allow to do this, to fully give himself over to. She wasn't trying to chain him down, only make it so she could fully focus on him, and not what he may be doing to her, " Si, Conejita. " Raimundo murmurs.**

 **Sure, he'd let her dominate him after he rescued her, but giving her total control without the option to take it back. That still made him leery, but he was willing to try just this once. He couldn't stop himself from bucking when her right hand reaches his nipples, gently playing with each one by turns. At the same time his need to be in control was fighting against the pleasure of Usagi's actions. The only reason his inner alpha male didn't demand he retake control was because the one that had the control was his almost mate.**

 **That was when her mouth found his again, and at least he could battle for dominance in their kiss, easing his need for control. Part of him understood that he would have to let her have control when they were older occasionally, but this was showing them just how much he** _ **needed to be in control**_ **. His hands were itching to run through her hair, and he longed to run kisses along her jawline. He shudders when her tongue licks the shell of his ear, " Conejita, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself until you say otherwise, but please, let me go. " Raimundo says, his tone just shy of begging.**

 **Relief floods through him when his arms are released, and he grabs onto the headboard instead, which was a metal one that had a lot of looping parts. Of course, he didn't take into consideration the fact that now her other hand was free to torment him, especially when said hand drifts south. Well, she was sticking to second base, as handjobs did fall under second base. Raimundo increases his grip on the headboard, it seemed she was intent on seeing to him this time, though odds were good she'd heat herself up too much by doing this. At least those were his thoughts until they ground to a halt as the wicked bunny decides to get them both off at the same time once she's done teasing him, by dry humping him.**

 **Exit Mindscape:**

Raimundo was eternally grateful that their mental fun never left any physical evidence, his Conejita had chosen a very good method of distraction for herself. His astral self had seen literal stars as she sent them both over the edge. Dios Mio, was it actually possible to die from _too much pleasure_? He'd come out of his meditative state because he could feel Zeus' power fading, though Hestia's was still up full force. He'd left Usagi fully sated, and relaxed in her mental room, though she had done all the work this time. He soon learned why Hestia hadn't relaxed her guard, though by this point Usagi was fully shielded by himself. Keeping her unaware of the second twister bearing down on them. He could feel it though, his medallion nestled around Usagi's neck along with the locket he'd given her.

" What set your youngest brother off anyhow? " Raimundo asks, passively stretching his muscles to keep them from stiffening up.

Hestia rolls her eyes, " Pissing contest. "

Raimundo groans, " Seriously? "

" Yep, though not one of ours. Oh no, he's trying to one up Thor. "

Asgard:

Loki Odinsson stalks through the palace until he finds his oaf of a brother, " Will you call off your stupid contest with Zeus already. "

" Brother, 'tis all in good fun. "

" Not when the sister of my soul is caught in the middle of your Helheim be damned competition with Zeus, couldn't you two have done this on an unpopulated world? " Loki fires back.

This gives Thor pause, " Princess Serenity is caught in the middle? "

" Yes, you blithering moron. If not for Lady Hestia's direct intervention, she would still be in the throes of a panic attack since if you would remember, she is absolutely terrified of tornado spawning thunderstorms! " Loki snaps. Princess Serenity was as close as he was getting to a little sister, " As it is, I have already sent an emissary to Lady Rhea so she can slap some sense into her youngest child. "

Empire State Building, 600th Floor, Mount Olympus:

" ZEUS! " is the ringing cry that can be heard throughout the entire mountain.

Hera, Poseidon, and Demeter watch as their little brother, and in Hera's case also her husband, pales dramatically as Rhea storms into the throne room, fury and disapproval radiating from her form, " Yes, mother? "

" Cease and desist immediately, my reincarnated granddaughter is in the middle of this mess, and I will drag you down to see Hades so he can tell you off for putting her in undue danger, not to mention she is terrified of tornado spawning thunderstorms! Hestia had to directly intervene to give her true other half the opportunity to actually calm her down! " Rhea snaps

Poseidon _glares_ at Zeus, " I'll help mother drag you down there, it's your fault she has that fear to begin with! Stop the storms now! "

Monastery:

While Thor and Zeus are being torn new ones the others have gotten word of the terrible storms that have torn through Texas, with the Bailey Ranch right in the path. Kimiko is getting live updates while Omi, Clay, Jermaine, Yusuke, Jin, Ranma, and Percy are all seated around her, concern radiating off of all of them. Two of their own, and Clay's parents were there. " I sure hope Mama and Daddy are alright, along with Raimundo and Usagi. " Clay says.

Right then Raimundo and Usagi appear, " Your parents are fine, Clay, with me there, there was enough warning for them to take cover. "

All of them heave sighs of relief, even as sapphire eyes slit open. Usagi curls into Raimundo, and the Wind Dragon sighs, " What's wrong with Usagi, partner? "

" Lilapsophobia, the fear of tornado spawning thunderstorms. " Raimundo says, " Lady Hestia had to put her under so I could actually calm her down. "

" How long have you known about this, Raimundo? " Kimiko asks.

" After Clay won the Fist of Tebigong I asked her if there were any other fears that needed to be known about before they blew up in our faces. " Raimundo deadpans.

" I reckon that makes sense, that way one of us would know. " Clay says.

Raimundo gives him a thankful glance, it was nice to have someone else backing him up now. " Oh, right, I'm a wind primary, Raimundo. "

" No wonder you buck authority at all turns. " Raimundo says, " You teaching him, Jin? "

" You know it, Raimundo. Master Fung didn't want that headache. " Jin states.

" We'll be on the roof if anything comes up. " Raimundo informs them, and flies them out of the temple, and onto the roof.

The next day comes, and Omi loses the Heart of Jong to Jack Spicer, and it was only when they got back to the temple that Usagi reacts to the danger in the air as she's gathering up what she needs to take the Shen Gong Wu away before Wuya arrives with Mala Mala Jong she collapses backwards, the Ginzuishou acting immediately to defend its mistress, though not even it notices the sleeping curse until it's too late. Just as he's reluctantly getting on Dojo Raimundo stiffens, and looks towards the temple. " There is no time, Raimundo, you must go now. "

" _I am not leaving mi Alma behind_. " Raimundo snarls it out.

" She will be fine, you must go now. " Master Fung orders.

Kimiko reluctantly forces him onto Dojo, apologizing to him. They take off, and unfortunately Yusuke was off on another assignment from Koenma, Jin was being sent with them, and Ranma would be fighting Mala Mala Jong. Raimundo damn near falls off of Dojo as they fly away, only Clay's quick thinking saved him, the Brazilian was burning up the further away they got, his soul screaming for his other half, even as he strains to Shield and Anchor his girlfriend. Dojo curses Master Fung for this hasty decision, especially when Raimundo convulses, making it all Clay could do to keep him on his back. Separating an emotionally abused and damaged empath from their Shield and Anchor in a situation like this was just asking for trouble. When they touched down the Wind Dragon in Training starts seizing, and Clay is forced to hold him down with Jermaine, Jin, and Percy's help, the Brazilian silently screaming.

" Dojo, what's going on? " Kimiko asks, frightened for her friend.

" This is the result of separating the Shield and Anchor from their chosen empath, especially since Usagi needs him to Shield and Anchor her right now. This is the stupidest decision Fung has ever made. Raimundo never goes anywhere without the Golden Tiger Claws, he could have easily gotten them both onto my back before Wuya and Mala Mala Jong showed up. If this goes on too long it could kill them both. " Dojo states.

Omi frowns as he observes the currently still Wind Dragon, " This is most distressing, Dojo. Is there nothing we can do? "

" 'Fraid not, kid. " Dojo says.

The Wind Dragon moans one word in his fevered state, and Kimiko's heart breaks for him. The Fire Dragon's fists clench as she grits her teeth, " Raimundo, you need to focus, use the Golden Tiger Claws. "

Her words can't reach him, and Kimiko grabs his phone, dialing up Jack,-Jack, it's Kimiko. Usagi is still at the temple, and not being able to do his job as her Shield and Anchor is killing Raimundo.-

She hears dial tone, and knows Jack is on his way to get to Usagi.

Monastery:

Jack had never been this combination of pissed off and terrified before in his life, even as he tests out his new stealth tech to get to his surrogate sister. Raimundo and Usagi treated him like a person, gave him something he thought he'd never have, _actual friends_. He can feel the barrier around his surrogate sister test his intentions before letting him into her room. Jack scoops her up, waiting until his tech covers her as well, and slinks through the shadows to get out of there. The monks were getting their asses handed to them, and he could feel Usagi burning up through his clothes. The poor girl, though no one knew it yet, had been hit with a different curse, one that Disney overplayed, a sleeping curse that would need True Love's Kiss to wake her up from.

Once outside of the monastery Jack activates the Tunnel Armadillo, and sets a course away from Mala Mala Jong. Once far enough away he deactivates the Wu, and texts Raimundo's phone to get a location. Once he has it, he quickly transfers all of his numbers to a new phone, and destroys his old one, he'd text Raimundo with his new number once this was over. The boy genius rolls his shoulders, even as he looks down at the feverish Usagi. He needed to get her to Raimundo.

Mount Hong:

Another seizure has wracked Raimundo's body, in the cave they had settled in. The Brazilian wasn't looking good, his healthy tan had paled, he was sweat soaked from his fever, though Omi was able to shift the sweatdrops on his forehead into ice, to combat the fever wracking the Shield and Anchor from being forced away from his empath, " Dashi, I don't know if you can hear me, but we need some help here. " Dojo wasn't much of one for praying, but they would lose the Wind and Lightning Dragons if something wasn't done soon.

Fifteen Hundred Years in the Past:

Grandmaster Dashi gasps as he comes out of the vision the Crystal Glasses had given him. Then he grabs the Sands of Time, and disappears into the future, he needed to save his reincarnated granddaughter, and her other half. Then he would need to chew out Master Fung for ordering the forced separation to begin with. You never forcibly separated an empath from their Shield and Anchor!

Present Times, Future for Dashi:

He grabs Jack Spicer and his granddaughter before using the Golden Tiger Claws to get to Mount Hong. Dojo's eyes widen when he sees Dashi in the actual living flesh until he sees the Sands of Time. " The Crystal Glasses showed me what was happening, old friend. " Dashi explains simply while Jack lays Usagi next to Raimundo. There was an immediate improvement, especially in Raimundo, his color was starting to return, and his fever was going down now that he had Usagi with him.

" Can we borrow your Golden Tiger Claws to get the Heart of Jong out of Mala Mala Jong, we'd use the ones here in the future, but Raimundo has them. " Kimiko asks.

" I will go deal with Mala Mala Jong, protect them, they need it right now. Then I will need to have words with Master Fung. Sending the Shield and Anchor away from their empath forcibly, you don't do that. " Dashi states, " I'd like to know that my reincarnated granddaughter will be safe. Yes, Raimundo's suspicions were correct. " With that Dashi vanishes to deal with Mala Mala Jong.

Not long after Raimundo groans, pain crashing over him as consciousness returns. Jack helpfully gives him some extra strength pain killers, and helps him take them as well, " What happened? "

" Forcefully separating you from Usagi, well, partner, it plum near killed you both. " Clay states.

Raimundo winces with each breath he took, " How bad, Dojo? "

" Two seizures, kid. " Dojo admits.

" Dios Mio, I'd rather go ten rounds with Ranma, less painful. " Raimundo groans again, muscles he hadn't even known existed were killing him, " How did mi Conejita get to be here anyhow? "

" Kimiko called me to tell me Usagi was still in the temple, by the way, I'll have to give you my new number, I destroyed my old phone, with your phone. I got us both out of there, and then used the Tunnel Armadillo to get some distance away from Wuya, and Mala Mala Jong. The Grand Master Dashi appears, uses the Claws to get us here, confirmed your suspicion was right, and went to go deal with Mala Mala Jong. " Jack sums up.

" Right, I'm gonna sleep now. " Raimundo mutters, not bothering to mention Hestia had already confirmed it for him.

When Dashi returns them all to the temple even he is stunned that Omi, Clay, and Kimiko get promoted to Apprentice while Usagi and Raimundo do not. " Hold up there, Master Fung, Raimundo almost died because you forced him away from Usagi. " Clay says firmly.

" There's also the fact that you are penalizing my reincarnated granddaughter for something beyond her control. She has been placed under a sleeping curse. Last I checked I am the ranking Xiaolin Dragon here, am I not? " Dashi asks.

" Be that as it may, Raimundo still did not follow orders. " Master Fung says.

Raimundo was awake, barely, being supported by Clay, while Jack has Usagi for the moment, " I'm the wind, I'm not going to follow an order that no one else would have given! Dios Mio, you do not separate a Shield and Anchor from their empath forcibly, that's just asking for trouble! " Raimundo fires back, removing his medallion, and placing it around Usagi's neck, he needed to be able to stand for this.

" I am your master. "

" No, you're not, _Conejita_ is the one training me one on one, you only have the both of us for teamwork exercises. " Raimundo fires back.

Raimundo is battling with his temper, and it was showing. The wind was whipping around Raimundo, leaving Dashi, Clay, Jack, Usagi, Percy, Jermaine, Jin, and Ranma alone. " Raimundo is right, Usagi is his martial arts instructor, Jin is his teacher when it comes to wind elemental combat. You didn't see him, Master Fung! _You didn't have to watch him be held down while he suffered through two seizures_! " Kimiko snaps, and the wind leaves her alone.

" This is most distressing. It was Raimundo whom pulled off the first successful Shen Yi Bu Dare in centuries, Raimundo and Usagi whom planned the rescue of Kimiko and Clay, Raimundo whom had the most excellent judgement to forego claiming the Sword of the Storm to save Usagi from drowning. How is it he has not been promoted? That is most confusing. " Omi says next, and the winds stop battering him as well.

What surprised them all was when lightning twines around Raimundo, and the Brazilian looks over at the blonde in Jack's arms, " _Conejita_. "

The lightning shifts playfully before essentially nuzzling him, telling him to calm down. A smile can be seen, " Si, Conejita, I'll calm down now. "

The lightning retreats, and Raimundo sighs, " Guess I need to wake Princesa up. " He yelps when he receives the equivalent to the stinging hex from Usagi, " Lo siento, mi Conejita no más alusiones de que sos una princesa de Disney(Sorry, my bunny, no more allusions to you being a Disney type princess). "

Dashi has to laugh, even under a sleeping curse his reincarnated granddaughter had been able to reach out to her other half. Raimundo takes her from Jack, and drops a chaste kiss onto her lips. He pulls away just as Usagi was responding, causing the blonde to pout. " Luego habrá tiempo para darte un mejor beso, Mi Conejita(There will be time enough for you to get a better kiss later, my bunny). " Raimundo tells her.

Usagi sighs, and decides to snuggle into him, " Your senses are slipping, Serenity. " Dashi says.

Usagi smirks, " No they're not, telepathic link with Raimundo, grandfather. I just prefer to snuggle at the moment rather than deal with the clusterfuck that Master Fung has created, though give me that damned Heart of Jong. "

Dashi tosses it to her, and Usagi tosses it into her subspace pocket, at least that way Mala Mala Jong would no longer be a problem. She snuggles back into her boyfriend, Master Fung refusing to admit he was wrong. " I would say I never should have left Brazil, but then I wouldn't have met mi Conejita. " Raimundo says, and walks away with Usagi in his arms, before allowing the wind to pick them up. They settle on the roof, and the winds are blowing in such a way that they know to leave them alone.

Dashi takes Master Fung aside, and you could tell he was about to rip the man a new one. Jermaine whistles, " Dawg got robbed. "

Jack snorts, " Tell me about it. Part of the problem is the fact that Raimundo has no problems with stealing the Wu back. Raimundo is firmly a shades of gray guy more inclined to do good than evil. "

" This isn't right. " Kimiko says.

" I agree, Raimundo has more than earned his apprenticeship. " Omi states.

" There's something rotten going on here. " Clay says, his eyes narrowed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Ranma Saotome, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Norse Mythology.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

- _This is telepathy-_

-This is phone calls-

Chapter 13

Kimiko, Keiko, and Usagi are having the time of their lives going shopping for beachwear, higher ranked females in the Albarn line as demon huntresses were a discreet guard along with the Yakuza. Yusuke was showing the guys around Sarayashiki, gets in his daily beatdown of Kuwabara Kazuma, and Raimundo even gets to ensure a would be rapist _is unable to perform_ too. Yusuke had decided that if the girls could have a day out so could the guys. Only Percy, Jin, Ranma, and Jermaine had remained behind, mostly, in Ranma's case to avoid any unknown fiancées coming out of the woodworks, and forcing him to learn another new esoteric martial art. Mister Tohomiko and Umika's lawyers were working overtime to fix the absolute mess Genma had made for his son, and they had started six months ago!

" Usagi-chan, what inspired this shopping trip anyhow? " Keiko asks the blonde whom she was surprised to find out _was actually distantly related to Yusuke_.

" Raimundo has this horse he took me for a ride on, and the very first ride that Devil reared, I'm planning a beach day for my revenge, and Keiko, Raimundo's horse's name translated into English is _Devil's Inferno_. " Usagi states.

Kimiko cackles, " That's why you are focused entirely on gray and silver bikinis. "

" Yep, seeing me in one will be _absolute torture_ for mi Dragón, not only because he's going to be salivating after me, but because he also has to keep the other males away as well. "

With the guys Raimundo shudders, " Dios Mio, she's conspiring against me. "

Yusuke smirks, " I've been sworn to silence on the matter, but you're right, Usa _is conspiring against you_ , Raimundo. "

Raimundo groans, " It has to be revenge for that first ride on Diablo. "

A cackle actually causes Raimundo to jump, " Of course it is, my Queen is going to make you _suffer_ for that. " Jack's voice informs him.

Raimundo curses, " That means what she has planned will involve me not being able to abscond with her. "

Clay chuckles at his friend's misfortune while Omi is confused, still not really understanding male/female interpersonal relationships. Back with the girls Usagi has found the bikini she was looking for, storm cloud gray with the top being of the pushup variety, and the bottom hugged her just right. Kimiko smirks as Usagi models the bikini for them, " Raimundo is going to go into super over the top protective mode of you, you realize that, right? "

Usagi grins, " Yes, I do. His hands will be twitching the entire time I'm not within grabbing distance of him as well with the _absolute need to touch me_. "

Keiko has to laugh, and then an evil look comes onto her face as she spots a violet bikini in the same style as Usagi's. Kimiko picks out a flattering one piece suit for herself as she didn't have anyone she was trying to drive insane. It was Yusuke's turn to shudder, " Dammit, now Keiko's gettin' in on the act. "

Raimundo has to laugh, " At least you'll be suffering with me, Yusuke. "

Yusuke flips him off, and Raimundo rolls his eyes, " I really don't swing that way, Yusuke. Though I will tell Keiko about your offer. "

Yusuke splutters even as a light blush can be seen, " You are evil. "

" Dude, do you really want to piss me off? " Raimundo asks him.

Yusuke groans, " Why the hell do you have to be half fertile rain god? "

Raimundo smirks, " Face it, no male is going to piss me off, and risk _not being able to perform when the time comes._ "

Yusuke _glares_ at him, " Just wait until that comes back to bite you in the ass, Raimundo. "

" I actually have this thing known as self-control, Yusuke, and a large family that would be more than willing to help out when necessary. " Raimundo retorts.

" You are so ending up with multiples every time. " Yusuke fires back.

Raimundo smirks evilly, a smirk that Jack recognized immediately as a Mayhem Purveyor, and he keeps quiet, wondering where Raimundo was going to take the conversation next, " As you pointed out, I am half fertile rain god, who's to say I can't grant you a boon? " is the immediate response.

Yusuke looks at him, " Well played, Raimundo, you win this round. "

Raimundo cackles, " Damned if you do and damned if you don't, huh, Yusuke? "

" Even I know when to admit defeat. " Yusuke says.

Jack cackles, and gives Raimundo a high five for his verbal victory. Then the evil genius' attention is caught by something that sets his blood boiling immediately, _he hated those that bullied those smarter than them_. He could see a blue haired girl surrounded by a bunch of other girls, and her things had been knocked to the ground, getting stomped on by the popular girls that had targeted her. Raimundo follows his gaze immediately, and curses under his breath. Jack had already started forward, and Raimundo pulls him back, " I can do something about this without us getting in trouble, hermano. "

The others have finally noticed what they had, and then the blue haired girl gets shoved to the ground, hitting her head hard, by the alpha of that pack of girls. Yusuke's hands clench into fists, this is where the girls would be useful. Just before they can start kicking the downed girl a stiff breeze lifts their skirts up, giving everyone a free show. They scream, and scatter even as Jack races forward to check on the bluenette while Raimundo is already telepathically filling his girlfriend in. Omi, Clay, and Yusuke help gather her things up while Jack does a quick broken bone check, and then pulls a flashlight to check the responses of her pupils, which thankfully were both equal and reactive. Raimundo places a hand on Jack's shoulder, only he and Usagi knew of the bullying he had suffered from thanks to his intelligence. He hated people like that. The bluenette starts groaning, and Jack eases her into a sitting position, " Nani ga okotta(What happened)? "

" Anata no ijime wa anata no atama o utsu no ni jūbun'na hodo hageshiku anata o oshitsuke, soshite hageshī soyokaze ga karera no sukāto o subete hikkurikaeshite kite, himeiwoageru to chirasu yō ni natta. Watashi wa Spicer Jakki de, watashi no kata ni aru no wa Pedrosa Raimundo, kaubōi wa Beirī Kurei, midoriiro wa Uremeshi Yusuke, mijikai mono wa Omi de, kare wa kare no kazoku-mei wa shiranai(Your bullies pushed you down hard enough to hit your head, and then a stiff breeze came along flipping all their skirts, and causing them to scream and scatter. I'm Spicer Jack, and the one at my shoulder is Pedrosa Raimundo, the cowboy is Bailey Clay, the one in green is Uremeshi Yusuke, and the short one is Omi, he has no idea about his family name). " Jack answers, surprising Omi and Clay with his knowledge of the language.

" Watashi wa Mizuno Amī, tasukete kurete arigatō(I'm Mizuno Ami, thank you for helping me). "

" Eigo o hanasemasu ka(Do you speak English)? " Jack asks her, as he helps her to stand.

" I do. " Ami answers.

" Well, you're going to be joining a Girls Day Out that my girlfriend, and our friends are enjoying. Conejita is not going to be happy to hear about such bullying tactics. " Raimundo says.

" Is that her actual name? " Ami asks.

Raimundo smiles, " Her given name is Tsukino Usagi. "

Ami giggles, because she did know enough Spanish to realize what Raimundo had done with his pet name for his girlfriend. " I see. "

Jack looks at one of her books, and a genuine smile graces his features, she was reading up on robotics. Jack starts up an animated discussion with her on the subject, she had Embedded Robotics, 123 Robotics Experiments for the Evil Genius, which happened to be one of his favorites, Amphibionics, and Experimental Robotics VIII. Raimundo smiles as Jack actually looks happy for once, debating robotics with the bluenette. That was when Usagi, Keiko, and Kimiko show up. Jack nods to Usagi to tell her he was already running facial recognition to find those that had bullied the bluenette. Jack and Ami exchange contact information as the girls enfold her into their group, though not before Usagi gives Raimundo a brief kiss, " Fíjate en él, está bien(Keep an eye on him, okay). "

" Lo haré, mi Conejita(I will, my bunny). " Raimundo says as she rejoins the girls.

" Yusuke, any arcades around here with good shooting games? " Raimundo asks.

" Yeah, leave it to me. " Yusuke says, even he could see they would need to keep Jack distracted for a while.

" Jack, not that I'm complaining, mind ya, but why did ya join us? " Clay asks.

Jack groans, " Business dinner, and one of the guests has a daughter my age. After what happened with Katnappe I sealed my lab up, and hightailed it. Raimundo said where you guys would be. "

Raimundo moves in beside Jack, acting as a buffer, nudging him with his right shoulder. Jack nudges right back, sending Raimundo a grateful look. Raimundo nods back, he'd have Jack's back. With Raimundo to keep things easy the outing is rather enjoyable, as Omi is getting more worldly, though Yusuke sticks with him, since this was his turf, no one would dare to mess with the Monk. They did get Omi in street clothes though for this day. Raimundo plays a two person shooter game with Jack, " So, Ami, huh? "

Jack sighs, " Can we do this later, when there's less of a chance to be overheard? "

" No one can, Jack. " Raimundo says.

" Why do I keep forgetting you're half wind god? " Jack asks him.

" Probably because I don't shove it in your face. So? "

Jack runs a hand through his hair, he'd foregone the make up and goggles today, " She's pretty, smart…"

" She's also woke up your protective instincts, didn't she? " Raimundo asks him.

" Yeah, she did. Thing is…"

" Look, just get to know her first. You have common ground, that's a start. Take it a day at a time. " Raimundo says, " Not everyone can be Conejita, and myself. "

" Not everyone is soul bonded to a reincarnated Moon Princess either, Raimundo. " Jack deadpans.

Raimundo binks at the message he gets from Usagi, " It seems you're interested in a reincarnated Mercurian Princess. Conejita tells me Ami is Sailor Mercury reincarnated. "

Jack keeps shooting, but his eyes have widened, " Seriously, Ami is one of sis' protectors reincarnated? "

" Conejita Lunar recognized the power signature, hidden as it is. " Raimundo says.

" Oh, I have the bugs worked out for the nanite suit I made for you, mostly so you can help sis out on the battlefield, and not have to worry about getting recognized. I also have bracelets that will keep you two from being recorded on anything, passively, no need to do anything, and they'll recharge through ambient electrical energy too. " Jack says.

" Sweet, we ever tell you how things turned out before Dashi returned to the past? " Raimundo asks.

" Jermaine did, he said Fung got schooled, and then reprimanded in front of the other monks by Dashi. "

" Yeah, and yet Conejita and I still don't have apprentice level. It's bogus, Dude. " Raimundo says.

" At least the others all stood up for you. They're also not holding it over your head either. They know you got robbed. " Jack says.

Ami doesn't quite know how to react to the fact that actual girls her age thereabouts actually are willing to hang out with her, invited her along after the males in their group helped her out. Internally Yukimura Keiko is seething at the fact that the shy Ami looks so lost hanging out with actual humans. This was one time where Yusuke's method of dealing with things would actually be beneficial. Those girls needed a reminder that she was in fact the childhood friend of Uremeshi Yusuke, and could throw a mean punch when necessary, she also knew damned well Usagi would throw in with her, and from the looks of it, so would Kimiko.

An hour later they meet up with the guys on one of the bridges, the walking path, Raimundo immediately pulling Usagi to himself while Yusuke restrains himself from flipping her skirt, and instead gives her his usual greeting of feeling her up. She doesn't even hesitate, she just wheels around, and decks him, " Honestly Yusuke, must you do that every time? " Keiko asks him.

Yusuke grins, " I wouldn't be me if I didn't, and it was how I convinced you I was in control of Kuwabara as well. "

Keiko sighs, " You idiot. "

Ami blinks, and Usagi has to laugh, " Keiko and 'Ke have an unusual relationship, they're childhood friends. Yes, he can be a perverted delinquent punk, but he also has a heart of gold. Takes someone special to see through all that bluster he throws out there to see the decent guy inside. "

Raimundo smirks, and only turns away from Usagi for a minute at most, which was long enough for another attempt to remove her from the line of succession. A hard shove by a hired goon sends her far enough over the railing she couldn't catch herself. Jack curses, " Raimundo! " Jack didn't have his copter pack with him.

Raimundo spins around, and swears even as he leaps over as well, tossing his medallion to Jack, he bends the winds to his will, flying after Usagi. Ami's blue eyes have widened, and only Jack notices the sigil blazing on her forehead, then his attention turns to his surrogate sister, and his best friend in time to see Raimundo forced to dodge a sneak attack from a rogue demon hunter. Ami glows blue as she also dives over the side, the henshin wand of Mercury appearing, she grabs it without hesitation, " Mercury Power! "

Sailor Mercury slams into the demon hunter, " Go, get her, now! "

Raimundo needs no further prompting, and speed dives after Usagi. The Xiaolin Lightning Dragon in Training is cursing the fact that for some stupid reason Levitation was out of her grasp. Then the water was there, splashing up as she impacts far harder than with the incident with Tubbimura. Raimundo doesn't hesitate, he forms something similar to the bubblehead charm around his head, and goes in full speed after Usagi. Sailor Mercury forms ice daggers in her hands, and flies at her foe, letting instinct from an almost forgotten life come to the fore. Princess Blizzara may not be fully awake, but the danger to her hime had started the process, and she gathers her power for her weakest, but most useful attack, " Aqua Mist! "

In the water Raimundo has just caught up to Usagi, and he swims them back up, gasping as he breaks the surface, checking for a pulse, and swearing when once again there isn't one. " Omi, get down here! "

Something in his tone has Omi doing so immediately. Since the last time Usagi had almost drowned Omi had been working on his control of his element, and he carefully reaches for the water in her lungs, pulling it out. Usagi coughs weakly, and then her eyes widen, " Up, now! "

Raimundo flies them straight up immediately while Omi leaps up over the newest attempt on her life. Mercury smiles grimly as she slashes the throat of the airborne threat, and then she dives, slamming arms first into the newest threat, and turning a flip to land on the water while skidding backwards, " You will not hurt her while I'm around. " Mercury snaps out, Princess Blizzara was now fully awake, her ire fully aroused.

Usagi's head turns to the left, " Get ready to brace, Dragón. " She summons the Demon Blood Amplification Gems, " Lord of Darkness of the Four Worlds, Grant me all the power you possess! Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the Stream of Time is where your Power grows, I pledge myself to Conquer all the Foes that stand before, the Mighty Gift bestowed in My unworthy Hand, LET THE FOOLS THAT STAND BEFORE ME BE DESTROYED BY THE POWER YOU AND I POSSESS! DRAGON SLAVE! "

The spell slams into the sorceress that had cloaked herself even as Raimundo keeps them from sailing backwards. Usagi lets loose with the Inverse Cackle, and her power starts to flow from her form. Omi and Sailor Mercury are working together to deal with the water based foe, and then a spirit bullet slams into that one. Yusuke blows his finger off after the shot lands a direct hit, meanwhile Raimundo is providing the mobility while Usagi supplies the magic. Usagi was already chanting again, " Lord of the Dreams that Terrify, Sword of Cold and Darkness, free yourself from the heaven´s bonds, Become one with my power, one with my body, And let us walk the path of destruction together! Power that can smash even the souls of Gods, RAGNA BLADE! " Usagi pushes away from Raimundo, trusting him to be in place to catch her, and she slams the crackling black energy sword into her opponent whom blasts her as well.

Usagi crashes into Raimundo's chest back first, and the sorceress was already readying her next spell, the Dragon Slave once more, running through the incantation in under a minute, and she fires it off again. Her opponent teleports out of the way only to get hit by the next Dragon Slave fired off. Usagi hadn't been joking when she said she could fire them off like candy all damn day long. Mercury flies back up onto the bridge with Omi, and leaps onto the railing when she sets him on the bridge proper. The magical sensors at the Sorcerer's Guild have exploded, telling them that either Usagi was on a rampage, or she was in a magical fire fight requiring her to cast several high level spells.

" You're pathetic, a sorceress that can't even Levitate on her own? "

Usagi's eyes glow with an Unholy Light, incanting the Hell Blade. " Mu no gugentaru shin'en yo, fukaki ankoku no yaiba mote, waga maeni aru teki wo ute! "

Her opponent swears and dodges, only to get slammed with another Dragon Slave, and on the heels of the Dragon Slave comes Blast Ash, " Oh Darkness, Bring me the abyss, Destroy the enemy before me! "

Megido Flare slams into Blast Ash, and Usagi smirks, " Lord of Darkness of the Four Worlds, Grant me all the power you possess. YOU, WHO SLEEP IN THE DEPTH OF THE EARTH, DYNAST WHO HAS A SOUL OF ICE, WITH YOUR BLUE POWER, ON THOSE WHO STAND IN OUR WAY, YOU AND I TOGETHER WILL GIVE RUIN AND OUR REVENGE, DYNAST BRASS! "

A pentagram of lightning surrounds the enemy sorceress, and then the lightning rushes into the center, causing her to scream as all that power crashes down over her. Usagi specialized in Black Magic for a reason! Her opponent is grabbed by two other sorcerers as she falls. They nod to Usagi and take their leave. Raimundo flies them back up to the bridge where Omi wicks the water away from their clothes, Percy had given him the help he needed to just take the excess water away. Usagi casts out with her senses, " Merc, anyone else I need to worry about? "

" No, no more enemies. " Mercury answers.

" Good, you're carrying me until I get fed. " Usagi tells Raimundo, whom is suddenly supporting all of her weight.

Raimundo swings her onto his back as Mercury lets her henshin end, the startled Jack catching her when she faints. " She'll be fine, awakenings like that take a lot out of a person. " Raimundo says, letting his powers level out again before taking his medallion back from Jack.

The next day shows Raimundo and Yusuke swearing under their breath, while they enjoyed the sight of _their girls_ in bikinis, they could do without the punks looking _at their girls_. Ami had been invited along as well, and she was playing beach volleyball with Kimiko, Usagi, and Keiko. Raimundo, in between looking his fill at Usagi in her storm cloud gray bikini, _Glares_ at any _idiota_ that looks at her for too long, or goes straight into _openly leering_ at her. Jack was with them again, having slathered himself with spf 70 sunscreen is also _glaring_ at those whom look too long at Ami, or _openly leer at her_ , while Keiko doesn't have that problem. The locals had long since learned she was 'Uremeshi's Girl' as such they only gave her a onceover, lest they attract the open ire of Sarayashiki's number one punk.

Raimundo was in a mix of heaven and hell currently, heaven, because he was seeing _so much skin_ , and hell, because he couldn't fully enjoy it. His hands clench into fists when one of the lifeguards approaches Usagi on his break. Raimundo was already on the move getting there just before the lifeguard could, wrapping an arm around Usagi's waist, pulling her flush against himself, eyes narrowed. Lifeguard, let's call him Jim, sneers at Raimundo, and Raimundo _Glares_ at him. This male is made of sterner stuff, or a masochist. Usagi leans into Raimundo immediately, letting one hand trace his abs, really enjoying him in only trunks. " Miss, I couldn't help but notice your lack of appropriate company. "

Usagi bristles until Raimundo uses his thumb to rub the small of her back in a circular motion, " Dude, her cousin if Uremeshi Yusuke, and Yukimura Keiko is right there. " Raimundo says.

Yusuke snorts silently as he walks into sight, " Yo. "

Lifeguard Jim pales dramatically, " Let's not forget that I actually approve of him dating my cousin, since I know he'll do whatever the hell he has to, to protect her. " Yusuke says.

Raimundo smiles, and it's all teeth, " Just ask the Yakuza what I did to get her back from the Milieu's sex trafficking ring. "

Lifeguard Jim turns tail, and runs, sadly he hadn't lost control of his bladder though. Usagi giggles, " Are you done pouting now? "

Raimundo rolls his eyes, " There are some pretty good waves out there, we're going surfing. I'm sure Yusuke can take over as Keiko's partner. "

Usagi looks at him, and Raimundo nods slightly, she'd be fine. She could dogpaddle now, barely. She hadn't quite mastered floating though. He can't stop himself from kissing her though, and Raimundo sends a smoldering look her way, " ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás haciendo?(Do you have any idea just what you're doing to me)? "

Usagi smirks as she leans back in his arms, " Por supuesto que sí, mi Dragón. Este es su castigo, tener que verme así, y no huir conmigo(Of course I do, my dragon. This is your punishment, having to see me like this, and not abscond with me). "

" Conejita traviesa(Wicked bunny). " Raimundo tells her as he grabs a surfboard, though he did keep her within reaching distance. Every damn jump she'd made while playing beach volleyball was a fresh new wave of pleasant Hell on Earth. He loved the sight, but dammit if every other hot blooded male didn't as well.

" Ser agradecido no puedo utilizar el castigo final que cualquier hembra puede utilizar en su novio o marido apenas todavía(Be grateful I can't use the ultimate punishment any female can use on her boyfriend or husband just yet). " Usagi tells him.

- _Conejita!-_ the strangled quality to his telepathic voice has her snickering.

Raimundo hangs his head, even alluding to the ultimate punishment for any male was _evil_. He was going to have to tread very carefully in order to not earn that punishment, dammit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Ranma Saotome, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Norse Mythology.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

- _This is telepathy-_

-This is phone calls

Chapter 14

Monastery:

Omi, Kimiko, and Clay refuse to wear their apprentice sashes while training, they were not going to rub salt into an already open wound since Master Fung would not see reason about the fact that Raimundo was more than ready to be promoted. They didn't have to wear the sashes after all, and this helped their teamwork. The fact that they stood behind him, and stood up to Master Fung, well, Raimundo would not be as easily tempted to the Heylin Side. In the Prime Dimension Prime Omi rubbed the promotion in Prime Raimundo's face, causing him to use the Golden Tiger Claws to go to Brazil, and sit on a mountain overlooking Rio de Janeiro. This is where Prime Wuya finds him, ripe for the picking.

In this dimension the Chosen Ones are actual friends, and the fact that Raimundo had started using Typhoon Boom, which happened to be his apprentice level move just that day only cemented in all of their minds that Master Fung was wrong this time. Usagi was in the interior of the temple working on one of her essays when only a split second's warning has her diving to her right, and turning a somersault. The blonde curses when she sees a green film over Master Fung's eyes, and before she can make another move she's slammed into the wall of the room she shares with Kimiko. Yusuke was off on another assignment, and Percy had just started being able to create storms, more specifically hurricanes, Jin was with him to help him learn control while Jermaine was with Ranma at the time. She grabs at the hand on her throat, scrabbling for enough purchase to remove said hand. " Fulmination Strike...Lightning! "

In the training field the other four Chosen Ones freeze as the explosion rips through the temple from the direction of Usagi and Kimiko's room. Using the Mantis Flip Coin to get out of her room, Usagi flips through the air and lands near them. " Conejita, what happened? "

" Master Fung's possessed, dammit! " Usagi says.

" Tarnation, is that why he's been so plum unreasonable about promoting Raimundo? " Clay asks.

That was when the possessed Master Fung makes his way to them. Usagi's eyes widen as she takes in the stance, and as fast as her element shoves Kimiko aside, flying backwards into a pillar from the impact of the attack she had taken for Kimiko. " Judolette Flip...Fire! "

Master Fung dodges this attack, and Clay was already using his own apprentice level move before Master Fung could finish dodging, " Seismic Kick...Earth! "

Raimundo had gone straight to Usagi, Omi watching the Wind Dragon's back as he checks the Lightning Dragon over for injuries. Usagi whines when he checks her ribs, flinching away from his gentle touch. Raimundo curses under his breath, Clay's attack had knocked Fung off of his feet, and Kimiko manages to get in an attack. The Fire Dragon was quick to move away, and Clay frowns, Raimundo hadn't moved away from Usagi yet, and Omi was watching their backs, that could only mean one thing, Usagi was hurt. Instinct was warring within the Brazilian, on the one hand he wanted to join the fight against the possessed Master Fung whom had hurt his girlfriend, on the other hand instinct was also telling him to stay with Usagi.

The blonde whimpers even as she summons an ofuda, it hurt so fucking much to move, dammit, but she was the only one whom could do anything about this. Raimundo frowns before gently twining his element around her ribs, and helping her up, and supporting the Lightning Dragon so she could end this, " Rin...Pyou...Tou...Sha...Kai...Jin...Retsu...Zai...Zen! Aku Ryu Tai San! "

The Anti-Evil Talisman flies forward, and frees Master Fung of his possession, Usagi was already chanting once more, " You who are not from this world, pitiful, twisted creatures, by the light of the purity that I possess, I bid thee be gone to the nexus of our two worlds! Megiddo Flare! "

The spell lances forward, and destroys the entity that had possessed Master Fung, even as the more experienced monk collapses. " Dragón, I think a trip to see my grandmother is in order, I need these ribs wrapped properly. "

Raimundo nods, and slashes with the Golden Tiger Claws, taking them straight into Umika's home.

Albarn Clan Head's Home:

Umika had not been expecting her granddaughter or her boyfriend to crop up, her granddaughter sporting broken ribs. While Usagi is getting looked over Raimundo explains quickly, causing the older woman to facepalm, " Oh, I have an apartment for you two set up, you can still perform your Xiaolin Dragon duties, and do what my granddaughter needs to get done as well. "

Raimundo slumps in relief, " Gracias(Thanks). Can we just keep that apartment for when we get older, and want some time _alone_? "

Umika smiles gently, " Of course you can. I want great-grandbabies to spoil at some point, Raimundo, and if you'd like, once you're both sixteen, I can bring those relatives that you want present over, and get you two married, in Japan, and Brazil, at the same time. "

Raimundo's eyes widen in shock, " You'd do that for me? "

" You poor, dear boy, has no one seen, in your family, that you are wild and free, much like your Xiaolin Element. They've been trying to tie you down, and you're drowning under their expectations, aren't you? "

" My little sister Carmenita and mi abuela paterna, they can see that trying to tie me down only has me fighting that much harder to escape. Abuela, whenever I would go to her horse ranch before Master Fung chose me, she would keep the rest of them from bothering me. Didn't hurt that most of the time I was out riding Diablo either. " Raimundo says.

" You're helping my granddaughter more than I thought possible, and she's healing you as well. Your injuries aren't as deep, but they're still there. " Umika says, and finds herself cradling Raimundo to herself. The Brazilian had finally let his own shields down, and accepts the comfort she was offering, the safe harbor that only his abuela paterna had ever given him. Carmenita tried, she really did, to ease the tension all around him, to help him deal with the fact that he would never quite be the son, or man, their parents wanted him to be. Carmenita was the only one to know how he stayed as healthy as he happened to be when he gave up his meals for their younger siblings. That was when she'd gone to their father's mother, and begged her to help out, before they lost him to the barely hidden darkness in Rio de Janeiro.

The damage had already been done though, Raimundo could pick pockets with the best of them, been taught how to escape ropes, and locked rooms, he could also pick locks as well. All told Raimundo was a damned good thief, it had only been Carmenita, and his abuela paterna, along with Diablo that had kept him firmly in the gray. There was a reason why Usagi never complained about him lifting her phone to make his calls with. He had to change his number at least thrice a month to get some peace from his well-meaning, but overbearing female relatives. Usagi's number was never listed, hence why he would use it to call home. The reason they kept getting his number was because they would steal it out of Carmenita's contact list, hence why it got changed so often.

The storm inside him settles a bit more, he'd never be tamed, Usagi would never force him to do anything he didn't want to do, but he felt a little calmer knowing there was someone else that accepted him as he was. Umika really saw him, and that eased something in the Brazilian. Usagi, she gave him something he'd been searching for without realizing it, Umika gave him another abuela whom would let him be vulnerable. He didn't have to keep his guard up all the time, tap dance around his well intentioned female relatives, especially the ones that had tried setting him up with the daughters of their friends. They now knew he happened to have a girlfriend. He had them satisfied for the moment, but that was about it. He was so not introducing her to them all at once, _they would overwhelm her_.

Raimundo pulls away when he senses Usagi approaching, " You can talk to me if you need to, Raimundo. You have to be strong for my granddaughter, I can at least give you a strong shoulder as well. "

Raimundo nods even as he pulls Usagi into himself, needing to feel her in his arms for the moment. " We need to get back, Conejita. "

Usagi grimaces, " I know, Dragón. "

Monastery:

When Raimundo and Usagi return the Reversing Mirror has just gone active. Raimundo groans, " Get Jermaine, Conejita and I will be going along as moral support, and nothing more since her ribs are wrapped. "

Five Xiaolin warriors head out on the back of Dojo, Raimundo gently pulling Usagi into his chest, letting her lean against him. Usagi is grateful she doesn't have to hold herself upright, she loathed rib injuries. After the Mala Mala Jong incident Jack had declared himself neutral, neither Heylin nor Xiaolin, refusing to take back Wuya after she lost. When they arrive at some lighthouse Usagi stays on the sidelines, Katnappe kicks Jack out of the way, and once Jack joins Usagi Raimundo joins the fray only to reach the Reversing Mirror at the same time as Katnappe. Raimundo speaks quicker than she can, " Katnappe, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my Golden Tiger Claws against your, hmm, what do you have anyhow? " Raimundo asks her.

" I stole the Changing Chopsticks from Jack. " Katnappe answers.

" Fine, my Golden Tiger Claws versus your Changing Chopsticks, the game is Flashlight Tag. "

" I accept. "

In unison they call out, " Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown! "

Jack wraps a gentle arm around Usagi's shoulders to steady her as things get set up though he was with the Xiaolin Warriors. " What gives anyhow, sis? " Jack asks her.

" Fung was possessed, and my ribs are messed up. " Usagi answers.

" Gong Yi Tan Pai! " Raimundo and Katnappe call out.

" You know, you could always trade up. " Katnappe calls out to Raimundo.

Raimundo snorts, " I prefer Conejita, besides, in the looks department, she has you beat, Gato Malvado(Evil Cat). " He flips through a portal opened by the Golden Tiger Claws, and then uses them to open a portal behind Katnappe, shoving her into the path of the beam. Katnappe uses the Changing Chapsticks to shrink the beam so it avoids her, though Raimundo had already moved on again.

The Brazilian allows his thieving nature to take over, if there was anyone other than his Conejita that was suited to fight Katnappe, it was him. " You'd have more fun with me, Raimundo. "

" Not likely, you'd try to control me, Conejita wouldn't. " Raimundo retorts, and dives through another portal when Katnappe enlarges the beam again. She wasn't the only one that knew how to stick to the shadows.

" Well, unless you're about to do something Stupid. " Usagi amends that.

" Fair enough, Conejita. Besides, I'm not really a fan of cats anyhow. " Raimundo admits, diving through another portal, and then going silent, moving from shadow to shadow with the long ease of experience. His younger siblings _hated playing flashlight tag with him_. He was too damned good at the game. Katnappe finds herself having to use every ounce of agility she has to keep ahead of the beam, shrinking it would only help her opponent. She was impressed with the level of stealth he seemed to have as well. The Brazilian knew very well how to avoid all light sources, had this showdown been with Jack he would have had more fun with it.

Jack and Usagi share a look, only they knew that Raimundo had turned to theft in order to keep himself fed until his little sister Carmenita begged his abuela paterna to help out with the expenses in such a way their proud parents couldn't object. Raimundo had been giving up his own food, and was firmly in the shadowy area between being in Organized Crime, and not being in Organized Crime. There was a reason why he got along with Jack and Yusuke so easily. Even Yusuke admitted that Raimundo was a better dip than he was. " How's Ami? " Usagi asks Jack.

" We're playing online chess right now, and she's started taking Tai Chi lessons as well, or as Raimundo calls it, 'Old Man Kung Fu'. " Jack states.

" Anymore bullying problems? "

" Nah, Keiko makes it a point to be seen with her every day. " Jack says, and Keiko had a mean punch on her, mostly from punching Yusuke when he was being his usual perverted self around her, though to be fair, _she was the only one he did those things with_.

Usagi giggles, " Those pathetic little bitches are afraid of what 'Ke will do to them if they mess with Keiko, or Ami while Keiko is with her. "

" Pretty much. " Jack admits.

Omi, Kimiko, and Clay can't even see Raimundo while Jermaine can. He'd thought Raimundo had the read of someone whom knew the real score. Dawg straddled the line between good and evil, law and crime. Katnappe shrieks in rage when Raimundo ends up winning. Wuya shrieks in rage at this, she needed the Reversing Mirror. Only a flash of instinct had Raimundo keeping the Golden Tiger Claws, and Changing Chopsticks, Katnappe does get the Reversing Mirror from him though. Jack frowns thoughtfully, taking in Wuya's reaction to Raimundo winning the Reversing Mirror, even as Raimundo joins him and Usagi, " Thanks for watching over her, hermano. "

" No sweat, Raimundo. Be alert, I think Wuya's up to something. " Jack says.

Raimundo nods, and climbs onto Dojo with Usagi. The blonde immediately leans back against him, and he could feel the subtle tension in her. She knew her time was limited before she had to go deal with the mess her mother in her last life left for her to clean up. Raimundo nuzzles the side of her neck, silently reminding her that she wouldn't have to do it alone. He's not surprised when she dozes off, she metabolized pain medicines too quickly other than Midol for them to be effective. The _only reason she didn't metabolize the_ _Midol_ _too quickly was because any medicines designed to deal with the week of hell were automatically left out._ No amount of testing back in her first life by the Mercurians had ever discovered why that kind of medicine was left out. So were the things needed for a healthy pregnancy, of course, they had found the reason for that. Mostly to ensure a safe birth.

Upon arriving back at the temple Raimundo gently lowers himself, and Usagi to the ground, her having severely bruised ribs was no laughing matter. He took the safety of his Conejita very seriously. The half dozing Usagi snuggles into him as much as she could without it paining her. " Raimundo, I owe you an apology, I will be having the wards around the temple looked over. It should not have been possible for me to be possessed like that, and had I been in my right frame of mind I would never have sent you away from Usagi like that. " Master Fung says, " Also, I should never have promoted the others in front of you, that was just asking for friction to develop. You have more than earned the rank of apprentice. "

Raimundo smiles, " Thanks, Master Fung. You need us, we'll be lounging around in the air. "

Usagi fully dozes off when the winds twine gently around them both, her head nestled under Raimundo's chin. The only reason she was able to function as well as she could was because Raimundo was sharing the pain with her. He took on just enough that she could get around without wincing with every step she took, and every breath as well. Once they were just drifting around the temple Master Fung rubs his temples, he was proud of his trainees for standing up for their friend, even listing evidence as to why he should be promoted. He shudders when he realizes how close he came to killing Usagi and Raimundo while he had been possessed. Raimundo's senses snap taut, and he uses the winds to keep Usagi lounging in the sky while he drops silently to the ground, and make his way to the Wu vault where he startles Katnappe from her stealing on the Serpent's Tail.

Katnappe looks at him appraisingly, " You're not a goody two shoes, are you? "

Raimundo smirks, and the feline themed villainess feels a shiver traverse her spine at the sight. Then she blinks when the Serpent's Tail is in Raimundo's hands, and he's behind her. He parkours his way out of the vault, Katnappe on his heels, only he immediately fades into the shadows. Katnappe frowns, Raimundo was no goody two shoes, that was for sure. He had lifted the Serpent's Tail from her without her even noticing until it was too late, and now he had slipped into the shadows, like only a true thief could. As she's searching for him Kimiko comes across her, and sounds the alarm. Raimundo slips away easily, why would Wuya want...of course, the Reversing Mirror reversed the effect of any Shen Gong Wu. Combining that with the Serpent's Tail she could gain her living form once more!

The Apprentice Wind Dragon in Training knows he has to get to his Conejita without being detected, though that went out the window when Omi just had to kick him out of the shadows, causing him to lose his grip on the Serpent's Tail. Katnappe snaps it up, and activates it. Raimundo curses, " Little dude, we have so got to work on you being able to tell friend from foe. "

Raimundo has to act quickly to grab Usagi midair before a massive wave of darkness hits. The blonde in his arms shudders as it passes through her, waking her up. Raimundo wraps his emotions around her fully, Shielding her full force while Anchoring her in his own emotions. The Brazilian could only curse internally at Omi's well meaning, but unhelpful actions. " Set me down, it's a damned good thing I took the time to set up the appropriate wards. " Usagi says, her sapphire eyes narrowed, " Center of the temple please, Dragón. "

Raimundo nods, and sets her down where requested, and blinks when Usagi slashes her right palm open, and slams it into the array she had set up on the sly. If there was one thing she specialized in, it was Blood Magic, in both lives. Power blasts out from her in all directions, protecting the temple from evil, and those of ill intent for as long as she could power it. Raimundo's green eyes are wide in shock, " Conejita? "

" This is an oh shit the world is ending barrier, basically as long as I can power it we have a safe place to retreat to. You won't be able to go out much, at least not until the barrier fails. We can take this time to plan properly. " Usagi states, not protesting Raimundo gently pulling her to her feet.

The reincarnated Moon Princess leans into her other half, things were starting to become more difficult. They would have to help deal with Wuya, but after that, they would only be able to help when absolutely necessary, Usagi had things to do in Juuban, unfortunately. " What just happened? " Omi asks.

" Wuya regained her physical form because I dropped the Serpent's Tail when Omi knocked me out from my hiding place, then Conejita protected us all so we can plan. " Raimundo deadpans.

It was easy to see that Raimundo was actually supporting her weight at the moment, " I'm gonna need a lot of food. " Usagi murmurs.

" We've got you covered, Usagi. All else fails, I can go hunting, or fishing to get us some grub. " Clay says.

" We can also boil any water we go and get as well from nature. " Kimiko states, " _We will figure out what to do about this_. "

Usagi nods wearily, and Raimundo shifts her into a princess carry even as Jack lands in front of them, " Not a big fan of Wuya ruling the world. Also, she's met a wall in Japan, as the Demon Hunter's Guild, and Sorcerer's Guild are out in force fighting back. Ami sent us a message from Umika that supplies will be sent here by locking onto sis' magical signature. "

" This is the feeling badness, right? "

" You mean sick, Omi. " Jack, Jermaine, and Raimundo correct him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Yu Yu Hakusho, any spells from Slayers, Ranma Saotome, or Norse Mythology.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

- _This is telepathy-_

-This is phone calls-

 _ **This is watching something on tv or the like**_

Chapter 15

Usagi was quite firmly curled into Raimundo's side as they plan on how to deal with Wuya. Usagi groans, " Plutonem, ut hic vester finis terg(Pluto, get your rear end here, now)! "

An older teen with her long viridian hair up in a half bun with garnet colored eyes appears in a magenta flash of light, " You called, Serenity-hime? "

Usagi flips her off, " You need to send Omi back in time to get another puzzle box so we can freaking deal with Wuya, _am I understood, Princess Setsuna?_ "

Sailor Pluto stands up straight at that tone of voice, " Understood, hime. You do know she will not be happy with the current state of affairs, right? "

Usagi groans, burying her head in Raimundo's chest, " Don't care, I'll punt her ass to Papa Hades if she gets too bitchy, he approves. " is the response. Raimundo runs his left hand up and down her left arm, easing the tension in her.

Usagi was paler than usual, even taking into consideration Raimundo was Shielding and Anchoring her full time. Hell, they were never apart for longer than the necessities required. The blonde was also being tested by her barrier as well. Raimundo was beside himself with worry, because he _could feel the strain it was on her to protect them all._ Pluto frowns as she takes in her hime, she was paler than she should be. " Pluto, hurry, get Omi into my maternal grandfather's time, now! "

Pluto frowns, and then her eyes widen in horror when Usagi stands up, swaying on her feet, a flash of silver light occurring between her hands, " Are you insane?! " Pluto demands.

Usagi smiles sadly, and holds the Ginzuishou aloft, allowing the transition to take place, " I will do what I must, as will you, Pluto. "

" Not without me you're not. " Raimundo snaps, getting to his feet.

" Dragón, I will need your strength to recover. _I made you a promise I intend to keep_. " Princess Serenity says, and allows the power of the Ginzuishou to lift her aloft, " Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, our new home is in danger, and I ask that you help me protect it. Moon Healing ESCALATION! "

Everyone on the ground watches in shocked awe as silver light blasts out from Princess Serenity in all directions, and then a blue one wings towards her, even as Omi is sent into the past, then Pluto focuses on her power, " Pluto Planet Power! "

Magenta joins with the blue, and then orange, and aquamarine come winging in as well, surrounding the Moon Princess. Serenity shakes her head, though she narrows her eyes, letting her power combat against Wuya's. What wasn't expected was for Queen Beryl to send Kunzite to eliminate her this early. Pluto moves immediately, leaping up, and twirling her staff above her head, before she spins her whole body around, and adds that momentum into the strength of her strike on Kunzite, sending him careening into the ground. She spins her staff again, " Protected by Pluto, the planet of the Underworld, I am the Guardian of Revolution, Sailor Pluto! "

Princess Serenity manages to free half of the world from Wuya's control when her finely honed danger sense flares, she sends the Ginzuishou away, and calls upon her glaive. The Moon Princess blocks the attack that headed straight for her, there's the ringing of metal on metal, even as Serenity's gown switches over to something you'd find on Yoruichi from Bleach. " Impressive, for a sheltered princess. "

" Zoisite, I was only concerned with weakening Wuya, nothing more. " Serenity states.

" Too bad for you Beryl-sama wants you dead. "

" If I said she could have Endymion? " Serenity says blandly.

" Doesn't matter. " Zoisite says.

" Very well then, you have sealed your own fate. " Serenity snaps, even as Pluto ends up back to back with her.

" Since when can you fight? " Pluto asks her.

Serenity smirks, " Xiaolin Dragon in Training, Pluto. "

" Oh, ha ha, you know damned well what I mean! " Pluto snaps even as they dodge in separate directions, Serenity twirling her glaive with the long ease of experience.

" That would be telling. " Serenity retorts, and blocks each attack Zoisite sends her way.

" How can you be doing this? " Zoisite demands.

" I'm a Daughter of Hades, fool, do you really think papa wouldn't make sure his little Moon Princess was trained how to fight, just in case. " Serenity fires back, flipping around to land on the temple roof, and push right back off, spiraling towards Zoisite whom barely gets out of the way, only to have to dive to avoid the swing that would have taken his first head off. Serenity knew she was pushing things, and she narrows her sapphire eyes, sending her glaive away, letting her empathy take over, and she smirks wickedly, " Typhoon Boom...Wind! "

Zoisite is sent crashing into the ground, and Serenity follows him immediately, her own Xiaolin Element crackling to life around her, she was so going to regret this fight once her adrenaline faded, " Fulmination Strike...Lightning! "

A hand thrust slams into Zoisite's chest, right over his heart, and Serenity only stays long enough to ensure death, already somersaulting aside from Kunzite's attack on her. Pluto drops down in between them, her staff swinging forward with blinding speed, and Kunzite's head goes sailing from his body. Serenity barely catches herself from pitching forward, " _Dragón_. "

The tone alone had Raimundo using the Golden Tiger Claws to get to her, only when his arms close around her does Serenity allow herself to fade back into her current life's subconscious. Raimundo slips his medallion around her neck, " You did good, Conejita Lunar. "

Sailor Pluto sighs wearily, " I can just tell this is going to be one massively gigantic clusterfuck. "

Raimundo has to laugh, " You ain't seen nothin' yet, Pluto. I'm already going to be upstaging Cape Boy. "

" Anyone is an improvement from him. " Pluto deadpans as a frozen Omi reappears. Kimiko melts him, and they notice he has a puzzle box.

" It is good to be back, my friends. Oh yes, Grand Master Dashi said he would very much like to spend time with his reincarnated granddaughter, and her true other half. What the reason for this is, I do not know. " Omi says.

Raimundo looks down at the passed out blonde in his arms, shifting her into a princess carry, only to whip the Wind Barrier up in a second around himself and Usagi, covering Omi and Sailor Pluto as well. Jin protects the others, even as Ranma comes out of seemingly nowhere to kick Wuya into the ground, the Umi-Sen-Ken was so very useful for sneaking around. That was when a thorny whip wraps around Wuya, and then the Spirit Gun slams into her as well. Raimundo leads his protectees over to Jin's Wind Barrier, and hands Usagi to Jack before grabbing the Puzzle Box, and somersaulting out of the barrier, already slashing with the Golden Tiger Claws to avoid Wuya's immediate attack, " Who's your new friend, Yusuke? "

" San Kitsune. " Yusuke answers back, even as the Apprentice Level Wind Dragon turns a backflip, spinning on his right hand as he does so, opening the Puzzle Box at the same time as he lets his element catch him.

Dashi's spirit pops out, " Dashi! " Wuya spits his name out like it's diseased.

" Wuya, the years have not been kind. " His spirit tears through her, and she's returned back to her ghostly form before getting sealed into the box. Katnappe comes out of nowhere to grab the box, and Raimundo lets her go. He heads straight back to his Conejita, taking her back from Jack.

" We're crashing out, where I don't know just yet. " Raimundo says blandly, lazily flying through the temple until he reaches Usagi and Kimiko's room, which was closer. He barely can lower them onto Usagi's bed. He was out the instant he hit the bed, curled around Usagi like a dragon around its hoard.

Yusuke chuckles, " Can't say as I blame him. He's getting more used to using demi deity level power, but he's also been pulling duty as Shield and Anchor as well. Everyone this is Minamino Shuichi, also known as Youko Kurama. The cowboy is Bailey Clay, the raven headed male wearing a red shirt is Saotome Ranma, the red headed loon is Jin, Wind Demon Shinobi, and Raimundo's Wind Elemental Combat teacher, the small bald one is Omi, twin tails is Tohomiko Kimiko, the redhead wearing black is Spicer Jack, you would have heard of him as Robot Genius, sea green eyes is Jackson Percy, and finally we have Jermaine. You know Usagi, and the brown headed one is Pedrosa Raimundo. "

Yusuke almost breathed a sigh of relief at finishing the introductions of everyone he personally knew. Sailor Pluto introduces herself, and Shuichi starts adding to the temple's defenses since his Queen called it home more than anywhere else currently. Only those of ill intent would be harmed.

Negaverse:

Queen Beryl frowns when she realizes that neither of the Heavenly Kings she sent out returned. They had all felt the power of the Ginzuishou. Neither Kunzite nor Zoisite had ever reported in, and now she was getting worried. She only had Jadeite and Nephrite left if those two ended up getting killed. She still had no idea where, or whom the princess was, and now gathering energy was more important than ever!

Monastery:

When Raimundo and Usagi finally wake up, Usagi has a discreet conversation with Kimiko, and the Apprentice level Fire Dragon returns with everything they would need for a movie marathon. Thanks to a certain multidimensionally travelling Troll she happened to have the animated version of the Prime Dimension, and everything that went down. She would only be showing the first season along with the first two episodes of season two. It was time the others faced up to their faults, and realize how close they came to losing Raimundo to the Heylin side for a spell.

Usagi is already curled up with Raimundo on a beanbag chair, having her in his arms would be of an immense help as they watched what happened in the Prime Dimension, and Usagi even told them that this was what their Prime Selves did. Six and a half hours later, Raimundo has a hard grip on Usagi, shaking to realize his Prime Self didn't have her to watch his back. The others, namely Kimiko, Clay, and Omi are disgusted with the behaviour of their Prime Selves, and even Master Fung was disgusted with himself. His prime self should never have promoted the others that way, they should have been promoted separately, and Raimundo taken aside to explain fully why he hadn't been promoted. His Prime Self had tried to essentially break Prime Raimundo to saddle, and Prime Raimundo fought him every step of the way. Then not stepping in to stop Omi from rubbing salt into an already open and weeping wound in Raimundo's spirit…

" They basically pushed him into Wuya's welcoming ghostly embrace, it was not getting the apprenticeship that pushed him over the edge, there were a lot of little things as well. Not having faith in him during the Shen Yi Bu Dare against Tubbimura…" Kimiko was not impressed with her Prime Self, that was for sure.

" Making fun of him for losing to his own Xiaolin Element, that's just low. " Clay states, firmly.

" I am most displeased with my Prime Self. Holding the apprenticeship over whom should be a friend like that is most disgraceful. " Omi says.

" This is a warning to you all, to show you your faults. " Usagi tells them.

She could feel Raimundo shaking slightly at how very close he'd come to that very fate as well, if not for her. " Tranquilo, mi Dragón(Peace, my Dragon), " she murmurs in his ear, " No voy a ir a ninguna parte voluntariamente(I'm not going anywhere willingly). "

Raimundo curls into her, seeing what had happened to his Prime Self, how his friends, or whom were supposed to be his friends treated him...not seeing past his masks...it hurt...far more than he ever could have guessed. His friends discreetly pretend not to notice, they knew how prideful he happened to be. " How are they even surprised at his defection? " Kimiko demands, had she been treated like that she would have defected too!

" I reckon it's because they didn't take the time to see past his masks. " Clay states.

" Damn, at least my Prime Self never hurt him like that. " Jack says flatly, " At least Wuya was honest about her intentions, she may be evil, but _she was honest_. He shows them all so much loyalty, and how do they repay him, by spitting in his face. "

Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Master Fung all wince as he spoke the truth. " Dawg deserved way better than how he was treated. " Jermaine states.

" I am most disappointed in my Prime Self, the promotions could have been handled a lot better, and he should have stepped in before Raimundo used the Tiger Claws to escape from the torment his fellow Dragons were putting him through. There were a lot of little things that added up, being denied the apprenticeship was the straw that broke the camel's back. " Master Fung says If not for Usagi...he shudders, that could have happened here as well.

" Conejita, what about your Prime Self? " Raimundo asks her quietly.

Setsuna/Sailor Pluto grimaces, " There's one more hour for us to watch of this, and then I'll show you what Prime Usagi was going through at the same time you were all alone, and needed a true friend at your side. "

Usagi shudders at this, and feels Raimundo brush a kiss against her neck. Setsuna hits play again, and they're caught up to the present one hour later. " Not a single apology from Prime Omi for holding the apprenticeship above Prime Raimundo's head, this is most displeasing. "

" Of course Katnappe gets the damn box again. " Jack moans.

Usagi runs her fingers through Raimundo's hair, " Your Prime Self will prove to be the bigger person several times over, mi Dragón. "

" Tell me about it, he just forgave them, he saves their asses after they all but pushed him over to the Heylin side, and my Prime Self thinks a kiss on the cheek will make up for it? " Kimiko's tone is incredulous.

" Tarnation, Prime Raimundo is better'n all of them, he _chose_ to save them after all they put him through. I don't rightly know if I could have done that. " Clay says.

" Next up is Prime Usagi's life for the same amount of time. " Setsuna says.

" Can you handle it, Conejita? " Raimundo asks her.

- _If you don't mind being my dreamscape distraction tonight.-_

Raimundo groans wearily, " _Conejita_! "

The tone alone conveyed how he felt about that, and Usagi giggles. Setsuna rolls her eyes at this, " Hime, must you? "

Usagi smiles, " Yes, I really must, besides _it's not often I'm the one doing the implying, telepathic or not._ "

Raimundo just groans again, " Conejita traviesa(Wicked bunny). "

Jack cackles, " Sis, you are too cruel sometimes. "

Raimundo flips him off, but resigns himself to his fate, " Fine, solo déjame divertirme también(just let me have some fun too). "

" I can do that. " Usagi says, " Let's get this over with, Setsuna. "

 _ **Blonde haired, sapphire eyed Tsukino Usagi can be seen writing out her history essay, her eyes, when shown, are full of misery, " You had best be working on your homework, Usagi, or you can expect no dinner. You bring home any test grades lower than a B minus you go without dinner for a month, do you understand me? " comes the voice of her mother, Ikuko.**_

 _ **Usagi flinches at the threat, she'd done it before.**_

" Usagi, please tell me that never happened to you. " Clay says.

The blonde has practically buried herself in her boyfriend, " Conejita? " Raimundo asks her gently.

He'd only seen the major things when she'd given him access to see the extent of her abuse, she wouldn't have considered this major. " I had to become a pickpocket for a reason, Dragón. " is all she had to say on that subject.

 _ **Usagi rolls her shoulders as she continues to do her homework, sighing sadly. She finishes her homework, and listlessly walks out of her bedroom, and goes downstairs, only to be shoved into the banister by her little brother. Usagi catches herself before can flip over it, and finishes her descent down the stairs. Shingo frowns angrily at the fact that she had avoided injury this time, and then smirks evilly when she takes a wok to the head while going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. The blonde staggers, but doesn't spill or drop her glass of water. She smiles widely, though looking closely at her eyes shows the real truth of her feelings.**_

Everyone is silent as they watch Prime Usagi's life for the same amount of time as they had watched their Prime Selves, only it was much worse. They did get to see Naru, her mother, and Motoki though. They did all they could to bolster the flagging spirits of the blonde, her body language didn't give away her misery, it was her eyes, and it about killed Raimundo to see misery switch over to depression, to watch Prime Usagi go from borderline suicidal to full on suicidal. Jack and Yusuke both have clenched fists, and Jin is scowling. It was only when they saw Prime Usagi be tricked into becoming Sailor Moon for the first time that they all saw it, the light left her eyes. The Prime Usagi lost all will to fight for herself, she took the abuse heaped on her by family, teachers, classmates, and the cat that broke her as well.

Setsuna was sickened, " How the hell could _my Prime Self let this happen_? "

Usagi was beyond horrified to see what would have happened to her had Master Fung not chosen her as the Lightning Dragon. No one says anything as Raimundo uses the Golden Tiger Claws to get them away. " I knew things had been bad for her…" Kimiko murmurs.

" I know the feeling, Kimiko. Prime Usagi's home life is highly distressing. " Omi says.

" It makes me mighty glad that our Usagi happens to have Raimundo in her life. " Clay states, " Her kinfolk systematically destroyed her, her classmates were no help, and the few that genuinely cared for her, well, they could only do so much. "

" It gets so much worse too. " Setsuna says, " The senshi in that dimension actively isolate her from Naru and her mother. The only one she has left is Motoki. "

" Dammit, that's just wrong, sure, she's broken, but not shattered here. " Yusuke says, slamming his fist into the floor, " Death would be a mercy to the Prime Usagi. "

" Am I the only one who saw the scars on her arms and wrists? " Jack asks them.

" You're not, I saw them as well, I'm pretty sure Dawg did too. " Jermaine states.

Serra Geral:

Raimundo looks at his girlfriend, " Conejita, please tell me you never tried. "

Sapphire eyes meet his green ones head on, no hiding, no head ducking, just meeting his gaze, " Never, there were so many times when I was so tempted to _just end things_ , but something always stayed my hand, Dragón. "

Was he surprised she had contemplated ending her life, no. Did it hurt him to realize _that had she actually carried out on one of the times she'd been tempted to take her own life he never would have met his other half_? Yes, yes it did. Just like it hurt to see what his Prime Self suffered through thanks to his fellow dragons. Neither one of them knew whom hugged the other first, but they were wrapped around each other, their defenses down for once. Wayra-Tata discreetly protects his blessing son, and his other half, they needed time to decompress, to be vulnerable, and he would grant them that, he would also allow Hestia to protect his son if necessary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Yu Yu Hakusho, any spells from Slayers, Ranma Saotome, or Norse Mythology.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

- _This is telepathy-_

-This is phone calls-

 _ **This is watching something on tv or the like**_

Chapter 16

Juuban:

Raimundo was the first one to awaken to the new day, swearing viciously under his breath at the fact that he actually has to physically go to an educational facility. On the plus side he was curled up in bed with his Conejita. He brushes a kiss across her lips to wake her up, and the blonde moans piteously, even as Raimundo shoves her uniform, and other clothes into her arms, before pulling her out of bed, and shoving her into the bathroom. Saying goodbye to the others had hurt, but they would go back every weekend. Jermaine would be traveling with them now as their streetwise dragon. Raimundo shuddered to think of what would happen to them without a streetwise dragon.

Raimundo sets to work on making breakfast, he'd packed their bentos the night before, and more importantly had their school bags packed as well. He knew his Conejita was not in any way a morning person. Anyone other than him attempting to wake her up generally ended up bruised, and bleeding, at the least. Yusuke was fast enough to avoid her sleeping attacks, and he was her true other half so he got a pass, and she knew that he only woke her up when it was really necessary. Usagi stumbles out of the bathroom, and Raimundo has everything ready for her, before slipping in to take his own shower. Umika had insured they would be in the same classes, it helped that he was in fact registered as her empathic Shield and Anchor. The single gender classes would be the only time he was separated from her, though she would have Naru for that. Naru had come over to meet him the night before, and internally he had breathed a sigh of relief when she approved of him.

Usagi leads the way to the school they would be attending until her duty as Sailor Moon was over. Naru meets them at the gates, and Raimundo slips an arm around _his Conejita's_ shoulders while glaring at every male in view. The older male students accept the warning for what it is, a warning that Tsukino Usagi was off the market. The younger more foolish male students took it as a challenge. Usagi turns into him slightly, and he tightens his Shield around her. They head for the office to get their schedules, and Usagi was just grateful they would be in the same homeroom as Naru.

It was after school while Raimundo was gathering up all his books, and double checking that he had everything, and switching into his outdoor shoes that it happened. Naru is shoved aside as one of the students from a different homeroom pins Usagi to the wall of the exterior of the school. At the gates Yukimura Keiko's pathetic bastard sense went off, and grabbing Ami as she approaches makes her way through the crowd only to see some asshole pinning Yusuke's cousin to the building, and then trapping her face with one hand. Keiko whistles loudly, a whistle Percy would praise. In the school and outside of the gates two separate males straighten. Raimundo shoves his feet into his outdoor shoes, and he sees red when he finds his girlfriend. At the gates Yusuke has just spotted the same thing. The fool never saw Raimundo's punch coming since he was just getting ready to kiss Usagi.

Yusuke was there before he got his bearings back, " Paws offa my cousin, asshole. "

Keiko and Ami have helped Naru up, and the brunette stalks over, ramming her knee into the asshole's 'nads, " Watanabe Kisuke, we should hand your pathetic ass over to Usagi's paternal grandmother since you just tried to force a kiss on her. Usagi happens to _have a boyfriend_. "

Raimundo's green eyes are flashing in anger, even as he gently cradles _his Conejita_ against himself, " Let me make one thing _perfectly clear, idiota_ , _Usagi is mi Conejita._ "

The asshole scoffs, and Raimundo leaves Usagi with Keiko and the other girls, and takes one step forward. Every sane male clears the blast zone, Yusuke stepping back in front of the girls. Raimundo read every inch _pissed off alpha male intent on putting some poor bastard in his place_. There was a reason the cartel members near his home in Brazil were not _stupid enough to piss him the fuck off_. Danger was radiating off of Raimundo, and even the teachers were keeping their distance. Then again, _he did happen to be the Albarn Heiress' empathic Shield and Anchor_. Kisuke rolls his eyes at this show of dominance from Raimundo, but it was Usagi that caught sight of the tattoo on his right wrist, " You, at least should have heard what he did to get me back from the Milieu's sex trafficking ring. " Usagi comments.

Kisuke's hazel eyes widen in horrified shock, _he had tried to take a kiss from the Yami no Hime? This guy was her boyfriend_? Yeah, he had _heard about that incident_. Kisuke immediately drops to his knees in submission. Raimundo stalks over to him, and whatever he whispered into his ear was effective. Kisuke was left frozen in fear, in a puddle of his own urine while Raimundo casually places an arm around Usagi's shoulders when he reaches her. Like he hadn't just been acting the part of the ultimate bad boy. Needless to say word spread that Tsukino Usagi was not only the cousin of Uremeshi Yusuke, but her boyfriend was more than willing to physically stake his claim as well.

Both Raimundo and Usagi were not looking forward to being back in mainstream educational facilities. They were kinesthetic learners, dammit! Thankfully Ami was more than willing to quiz them while they went through their katas, and Raimundo had no problems with making sure his Conejita wrote down the correct answers for her math homework. It was Raimundo that found the exhausted black cat with bandaids on her forehead. Dread fills Usagi and Ami the instant they see the color of said cat's eyes, especially when Raimundo removes the bandaids from the cat's forehead, that had been placed like a X over said forehead. Usagi looks at Ami, and Ami looks at her, then they nod in agreement, if anyone _deserved the headache that was Luna it was Mars._

" Dragón, we're taking a detour on the way home. It's out of our way, but that feline _is not setting foot in my home_! " Usagi states emphatically.

" Hikawa Shrine? " Yusuke asks.

" Yep. In fact, 'Ke, could you and Keiko deliver her, we need to go somewhere else briefly. " Usagi says.

Raimundo smirks, and once they're in an isolated place he uses the Golden Tiger Claws to take them to the Temple.

Monastery:

" Tarnation, partner, what brings you three here? " Clay asks.

Setsuna only has to see the looks on Ami and Usagi's faces, " Dear Chronos, you found Luna. "

" Yeah, we did, and I flat out refuse to accept a henshin item from her, which means I have to create my own. " Usagi says, frowning.

Ami blinks, " Couldn't the Lunar Transformation Item just appear before you? "

" I would not put it past Bitchenity to have placed several control, compulsion, and loyalty spells upon it for when I became Sailor Moon in my new life. " Usagi deadpans.

" Unfortunately Usagi is right, Bitchenity did place several types of the aforementioned spells upon the Lunar Transformation Items. Yours doesn't have those because Princess Blizzara eradicated them from the henshin item as you summoned it. " Setsuna states, " Unless Usagi wants to probably over reach herself combating her mother's power she has to create her own. "

Usagi groans, " Screw this, Dragón, ready to meet my maternal Lunar grandmother? "

Raimundo whips around to face his girlfriend, " I have to do a meet the family event, again? "

" Relax, it's Papa you have to be worried about, and he approves of you, remember. " Usagi says, and pulls him to herself, and they vanish in a flash of silver light.

Moon Palace, Regnant Queen Seraphina's Chambers :

Seraphina blinks her cerulean blue eyes when a silver flash of light coalesces into a female that had to be a part of the High Lunar Matriarchy, she had on a white gown with interlocking golden loops around her bosom, the sigil of the royal family on her forehead, a golden pearl bracelet around her right wrist, and a big flowing white bow on the back of her gown, which showed the top half of her back. The brown haired male with her looked distinctly out of place even if he did have on an outfit that would not look remiss on a Knight, but she could feel the bond between them. The predominant color for the male seemed to be light green, though the embossed silver designs almost resembled gusts of wind.

" The last I checked I have only one child, and I despair of her ever giving me grandchildren. "

The Lunar Royal giggles, " Fear not, you will have grandbabies to spoil, though none of them will have the same father, sadly you must let her rise to the throne, or I will never find my other half, Grandmother. "

Seraphina sits up straighter, " You are my granddaughter's reincarnation then. Why have you come to me? "

" Mother wants me to be a weak, malleable puppet, and my Pluto has confirmed she has placed several compulsion, loyalty, and control spells upon the Lunar Henshin Items. I need a new one, Grandmother. " Princess Serenity V answers truthfully, allowing her grandmother access to the memories necessary to show her how vital it was that she had an unknown item.

Seraphina is appalled at what she sees, and she can also see that her granddaughter spoke the truth, she would never meet her Dragon without being reincarnated. Seraphina walks over to whom she now knew was Raimundo, " Thank you, for letting my granddaughter in, for saving her from herself, Raimundo Pedrosa. I approve of you. Come back again when you two give me great-grandbabies. "

Raimundo quirks an eyebrow at her, " If you think that's going to make me squirm think again, I'm from a big Latin American family, and my older female relatives keep trying to get information out of me about mi Conejita, and when I'll give them adorable new relatives to spoil. "

Princess Serenity looks at her other half, " Just how many will they be expecting, and can we use them as free babysitters? "

Raimundo's grin was _positively evil_ , and in the future his father and uncles, along with the older male cousins all shudder as one even as Carmenita and abuela paterna cackle at the ranch. His male relatives knew this particular feeling, this was the feeling of one of the younger relatives realizing they could have a big family, and then dump the kids on their nagging female relatives so they could have some couple time with their spouse, and the one being bugged currently was _Raimundo_. " Oh, at least five or six, and yes, yes we can. " Raimundo tells her.

Princess Serenity can't help her reaction to that grin, causing her grandmother to laugh as her granddaughter pleasantly assaults her soul mate. Her granddaughter did remain cognizant of the fact that they weren't alone, and she pulls away once satisfied with the fact that she had caused her Dragón to need her support to stand, " _Conejita Lunar_. " Raimundo murmurs, he was so marrying her the instant they were both sixteen, dammit! She was driving him absolutely crazy, and he was really cursing the fact that he was half fertile rain god as well as wind. His hormones _were absolutely killing him_! His only saving grace was the fact that they quieted when he slept with her in his arms. Seraphina smiles, and waves a hand, a transformation pen, like the other senshi had, appearing before her granddaughter, " Luna Power is the phrase, and it will upgrade when you need it to going to Luna Planet, Luna Crystal, and then Luna Eternal, Granddaughter. "

Serenity V smiles at this, " Thank you, Grandmother. We should probably be heading back to our time now. "

Seraphina places a kiss on Raimundo's forehead, " Take care of her for me, please. "

His green eyes harden, " I will, Seraphina-sama. "

She moves to Serenity V, and hugs her tightly, " I am so sorry for everything your mother has put you through, and is still putting you through. Rest assured, she will get hers when the time is nigh, Regnant Princess Serenity V. "

The princess sticks her tongue out at her grandmother, and then in a flash of silver light sends herself, and her other half back into their future. Seraphina frowns as she goes over what she had learned. She needed to consult with the ancestors via the prayer chamber, and find out how they would keep another unworthy heiress, or heir from ascending to the throne, her daughter's ascension was apparently time locked, but they could not allow it to happen again. Her granddaughter had suffered terribly, and still was suffering thanks to the machinations of her only child, the only piece she had of her dearest Dashi left, and she ends up rotten to her core.

Monastery:

Usagi would have stumbled if not for Raimundo, " I take it y'all were successful? " Clay asks.

Usagi smirks, holding her new transformation pen aloft, " Indeed we were, Grandma Sera was not happy that Bitchenity's ascension to the throne is time locked, and I'm willing to bet she went straight to the Prayer Chamber to consult with the ancestors as to what could be done to keep another unworthy heiress/heir from ascending to the throne. "

Setsuna hums thoughtfully, " That does make sense, though Luna, and the Queen will not be happy that you did an end run around them for henshin items. "

" Honestly, Sets, do you really think I care? Oh, I catch even one hint of you, and your fellow Outers thinking that killing _my baby reincarnated half-sister is the right thing to do_ I will knock you all back down to your in-training levels. " Usagi states, though this was more Princess Serenity speaking through her new life.

Setsuna straightens her spine immediately, garnet eyes widening in horror, " Another thing while I'm on the subject of Sailor Saturn. _Why the hell is it she was able to be possessed by an evil alien entity from outside the Sol System?_ "

Setsuna gulps, " Her possession was time locked, there was an accident at her father's lab that took Tomoe Keiko first, and Tomoe Souichi begged for anyone to save his daughter. There was nothing I could do. "

" I'll have to get 'Ke to take her to Genkai's place then, the Spirit Wave should be more than enough to deal with that malignant presence. " Usagi says, frowning, " Saturn is the balance to my power. There cannot be light without darkness, good without evil, hope without despair, there is always a balance, and if I would not be a senshi she would be the most powerful one in the Sol System, so what if she can blow up a planet! The Ginzuishou can as well if used incorrectly, and that attack of Saturn's is a last resort kamikaze style attack. Planets were only ever blown up after all the people that could be saved were, and _there were no other choices_! " Princess Serenity lectures through Usagi.

Setsuna grimaces, " I'll go get Neptune, mostly so you can lay down the law with her, Hime. Uranus hasn't awakened yet. "

Ami frowns thoughtfully, " Why is it that Saturn is treated so abhorrently? Serenity-hime is right, the Ginzuishou can do what Saturn can, and no one ever looked at the Hime like that. "

Setsuna sighs, " I'm getting Neptune, and I might as well drag V here as well. Saturn's domains are Death, Destruction, and Rebirth. The Hime, whenever Saturn was her guard would always emphasize the Rebirth portion of that. "

Setsuna teleports off in a magenta flash of light, and returns with the other two active senshi. Kaioh Michiru, and Aino Minako blink before Usagi allows Serenity to take over completely, her sapphire gaze boring into Michiru's teal gaze, " Let me make one thing perfectly clear, you even attempt to harm Saturn you will be knocked back down to your in-training state so fast you'll end up with whiplash. "

Michiru pales before nodding, this was her Hime _telling her what was expected_. " My current incarnation is a Xiaolin Lightning Dragon in training, these are my teammates, though Minako should at least know one of them is also firmly under your protection as well. "

" Brown hair with green eyes, engagement level soulmate bond. "

Setsuna is quick to run through the introductions, and Minako looks at Percy, " You know, training with Michiru could help you since water is what you seem best at, might help her too. "

Michiru opens her mouth to voice a protest when Minako's cornflower blue eyes harden, and she looks straight at her, " _Don't_! You seem to forget, _I am the Captain of the Guard_ , you follow my orders over those of your lover's, and if need be, when she awakens I will bitch slap her down into her place as well. Percy is a demigod under our Hime's protection, and I'm sure even you have your suspicions as to whom his sire is! "

The Sailor Neptune part of Michiru stands up taller under the direct command from the captain of the guard. " You raise a good point, Minako. Come Percy, perhaps you can help me access my element outside of combat. "

Serenity allows herself to slump once Michiru is out of sight, leaning back against Raimundo, she _loathed rib injuries_! Minako frowns when she sees her hime slump against her other half, but Ami shakes her head, " The head monk at this temple, Master Fung, he ended up possessed, and the Hime took the attack for her only female teammate, knowing she could withstand it better than Kimiko could. "

Minako winces, only rib injuries took their sweet time in healing up with the Hime's accelerated healing rate. Now that she didn't need to remain strong in front of Neptune she could relax, " Anything else I need to know? "

" Yukimura Keiko is to be protected by the senshi where applicable, she is my cousin Yusuke's childhood friend, and Yusuke is one of my only tolerable relatives. I am the heiress to the Albarn demon hunting line in this life, and those behind me in succession are resorting to underhanded tactics to get me out of the way. Basically the Silver Millennium all over again. Yusuke's full name is Uremeshi Yusuke, you'll see him here often enough, his elements are Spirit, and Wind. He's also Koenma's Spirit Detective, but we Albarn's have significant doubts he can arrange for proper training, _he thinks_ he arranged for Yusuke's training with the psychic Genkai, but in reality my paternal grandmother did, Yusuke just went along with it. "

Hikawa Shrine:

A quick conversation with the head priest by Yusuke ensures that the man's granddaughter will be the one taking care of the cat, and the priest, upon learning that Yusuke was in fact a blood member of the Albarn line offered to teach him some spiritual arts. Yusuke accepts, and asks that the man make it so the feline cannot go further than a hundred feet from his granddaughter unless she was at school, and the cat at the shrine. Luna glares at the male teen placing those restrictions on her, yes, the girl did appear to be a senshi to her senses, but how was she to report in to Central Command?

Once the boy and his friend have left Luna makes her way over to observe the girl she was shackled to for the moment. She was to be the advisor to the _Princess_! Little did she know that the Princess had already awakened, and wanted nothing to do with her.

Raimundo and Usagi's Apartment:

Ami looks around, and then looks at the couple, " All right, let's get what's left of your homework done. "

Both of them groan, but do so even as Ami makes sure Usagi's math questions had the answers written down correctly, since her homeschooling, and the notations in her file her school would pull her out to read her math tests aloud. Having well documented learning disabilities along with the fact that Usagi happened to be a kinesthetic learner...it was no wonder she did poorly in a normal school environment. Just as she leads them through their final subject of the day does Usagi's sapphire eyes flash, " Oh, fuck no, _no one messes with Naru and Mayumi_. "

" How do you know? " Ami asks her.

" Warded their jewelry shop/home to the gills since it's one of my safe havens, the other place warded by myself, personally, is the Crown Game Center. " Usagi answers, " My wards just tripped, and _like hell am I allowing my best friend to be harmed_! Luna Power...Make Up! "

" Mercury Power...Make Up! "

Raimundo hits a button on his new watch that Jack had built for him, " Not everyone gets flashy transformations. "

The senshi grab onto Raimundo, now Kaze no Kishi(Wind Knight), and Sailor Moon teleports them off. Mercury immediately fires off her Aqua Mist, and Kaze no Kishi grabs Naru while Moon's tiara slams into the youma, she looked much like her prime self as Sailor Moon, only her bows, boots, and the gem in the center of her tiara were silver, her skirt, scarf, and the ruffles on her gloves were gray. Why Sailor Moon had been in red and blue she had never been able to understand. Kaze no Kishi is absolutely sure her grandmother put her in those two colors _deliberately_. Dios Mio, it took all his self-control to keep his hands from twitching at his sides. Mercury was checking on the victims, and from what she could tell they would all be fine, though she does go and retrieve Naru's mother. Once Mercury was doing that Moon goes over to Naru, and places a finger on her forehead, " Awaken, Psyche. "

Naru's blue eyes widen as her Silver Millennium memories return, " What do you need me to do? "

" For now keep your eyes and ears open, the Norms cannot know I have awakened an Outsider, not until I can determine whether they will follow me, or my mother's ideals. Help watch Ami's back in school, will you? Blizzara may be awake, but Ami hasn't gained a bitch mode yet to tell them all where to shove it. "

Naru smirks, " I can do that. Lover boy, keep her safe, okay. "

Kaze no Kishi rolls his eyes just as Mercury returns with Mayumi. Naru tackles her mother, while keeping her best friend's new address crumpled up in her hand. Naru knew that it would allow her in through the wards that had been set up, and she was damned well not going to tell her best friend's so called family where she was now living, or that she was living with her boyfriend. She knew they hadn't consummated their relationship yet, perk to being the Senshi of the Soul, avatar for the Goddess Psyche herself, and a reincarnated Venusian to boot. Their souls had claimed each other, putting them firmly in an engagement level bond. She could also feel her best friend's soul was healing, _finally_. " Kaze no Kishi, la estás haciendo más bien de lo que sabes(you're doing her more good than you know). " Of course she said this in Spanish.

The three heroes teleport out, and Moon sighs wearily as she ends her transformation, wincing, " I need to find some low life to transfer this fucking rib injury to, dammit. "

Raimundo shakes his head, " Conejita, let's just get the rest of our schoolwork done, okay. It sucks you metabolize pain meds too quickly, but we still have, " here he shudders, " Homework to do. I hate mainstream education. "

" It would be better if they would realize that not all students are the same, not everyone does well in a classroom setting. " Ami admits, she had seen the differences in both of their grades when Umika-san engaged her to be their tutor for as long as they were forced to be a part of mainstream education.

Negaverse:

Queen Beryl frowns thoughtfully, she recognized Sailor Mercury, but not the senshi in silver and gray, nor the one known as Kaze no Kishi either. This was not good, already those abominable Sailor Senshi were interfering. She was pretty damned certain Sailor V was actually Venus, and there were rumors that Neptune had awakened as well. They would need to analyze the situation more, Jadeite had managed to escape with some energy, which was good. If they had the energy to spare they could have more than one operation up and running in Juuban. How had those senshi known...unless, she had felt wards tripped. One of those senshi was a sorceress, and had warded the jewelry store herself. Damn, that was an oversight on her part, the Sorcerer's Guild was still very much active, as was the Demon Hunter's Guild. No one of ill intent could get into either place to check their records either, which made things that much harder. Plus, all great sorcerers/sorceresses knew how to shield their own magical signatures to get around in daily life without being bugged.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Yu Yu Hakusho, any spells from Slayers, Ranma Saotome, or Norse Mythology.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, and copy written titles

 **This is dreams/mindscapes/flashbacks**

- _This is telepathy-_

-This is phone calls-

 _ **This is watching something on tv or the like**_

Chapter 17

Raimundo and Usagi's apartment:

The blonde teen buries herself more deeply into the covers, and Raimundo, and the Brazilian sighs. Her empathy had decided to evolve which meant his Conejita's control was screwed to hell and beyond. He calls Umika to call them off of school, texts Naru to get their homework assignments, and Ami to let her know they would be unavailable to fight until Usagi's empathy settled down. It also meant her empathy was gaining in strength as well, and that would also screw with her control. All that meant was that they wouldn't be leaving the apartment any time soon, unless Raimundo had to go save the asses of their fellow Xiaolin Dragons. Hopefully they would listen to Jermaine since the New York City native understood that Raimundo was counting on him to be the Street Smarts of the group while Raimundo was busy helping his girlfriend save the world.

Crossroads Jr. High:

Osaka Naru discreetly follows Mizuno Ami into the bathroom, and when the bluenette is pushed headfirst into the far wall the brunette's blue eyes flash angrily, " Here I thought you bitches couldn't sink any lower. Honestly, I've met _hookers_ with more class than you four. " Naru says conversationally as she lets her last life do the talking. _If there was one thing any Venusian female was an expert at, it was tearing anyone to pieces with mere words, especially bitches that thought they were all that_.

All four girls bristle angrily, and Naru smirks, " Then again, _I know Mizuso Mikasa is sleeping with her teachers to get passing grades_. Though no working girl would ever lower herself to the levels you four have. "

They screech angrily, but Naru was ready if they tried anything, instead they retreat, and Naru immediately goes over to Ami, checking out the lump on the back of her head, swearing under her breath. She pulls her phone out and sends an S.O.S text to Kuri and Yumiko. The two girls ditch their things in class, and race for Naru. Yumiko's brown eyes and Kuri's hazel eyes widen even as they both swear, " Get her to the nurse's office. I need to show the principal the video I shot of those damned bitches literally shoving her into the wall. I'll gather up her things. " Naru states.

The other two nod, and Naru was quick to make her way to the principal's office though she also calls Umika as well. The Albarn Matriarch teleports onto the grounds immediately, and joins Naru. Umika had more pull than just about anyone, and there was no way in hell she was allowing someone to get away with messing with a girl under Albarn protection! Ami was also getting training from their more medically and ice inclined members as well. Anything to help her granddaughter, and her trusted teammates out. It was the buzz of the school that four of the popular girls got expelled for attacking the school genius because the Albarn Heiress had placed her under _her protection_. Everyone knew damned well Naru had been the one to get that ball rolling, especially with Usagi out due to her empathy evolving.

Usagi must have asked Naru to watch out for Mizuno, and if that was the case not only was Mizuno under Uremeshi's protection but _his cousin's as well_. Usagi may not act like it most of the time, but she was a demon on par with Yusuke when the mood struck her. Then again her schoolmates didn't know just how broken she was, she was that good at wearing a happy, bubbly, sunny mask.

After school Yusuke kidnaps Tomoe Hotaru and takes her to Genkai. The wizened Psychic is pissed that a possession was allowed to go on that long, though she is surprised when her dimwitted student erects several containment wards that would allow them to remove the girl. She understood why when the entity is removed. Yusuke dives in, and grabs the girl, and somersaults back out in seconds. " How bothersome, a mere psychic thinks she can take me on, though I will admit these wards are pretty good. "

Hotaru stands up, glowing purple, the sign of Saturn, her sigil, blazing upon her forehead, even as the transformation pen appears, " Saturn Planet Power Make Up! " Princess Agatha of Saturn is awake, and so far past pissed off that any senshi near her would run, and not stop until five galaxies away. " Watashi wa shi no shin'en kara no shishadesu. Dosei ni shihai sa re, metsubō no wakusei. Watashi wa chinmoku no gādian, sērā satāndesu(I am an emissary from the abyss of death. Protected by Saturn, the Planet of Ruin. I am the Guardian of Silence, Sailor Saturn). "

Mistress Nine scoffs until she feels the power rolling off of Sailor Saturn in waves. Power that could end her easily. Saturn smirks, spinning her glaive above her head, and then slashing at just the right height, with her power channeled into the blade, to decapitate the bitch that had possessed her reincarnation ensuring there would be no coming back for her. Yusuke smirks at this, and catches her as she collapses, " You're alright now. My cousin is your Hime, her empathy is currently evolving, and she asked me to get you here to the Hag so we could free you. "

" I understand. My name is Tomoe Hotaru. "

" Uremeshi Yusuke, oh, Usa is currently living with her empathic Shield and Anchor whom she's in an engagement level soul bond with. " Yusuke says.

Hotaru smiles, " Once she gets her empathy back under control I'll go meet him. "

Yusuke carries her into the shrine Genkai lived in to let her rest. She would need to recuperate from awakening like that. He remembered what happened to Ami all too well, since that had also been an assassination attempt on his cousin! That still pissed him off! Umika was doing all she could to ferret out all the rats within the family, but they were all behaving in front of her, and covered their tracks exceedingly well.

That evening Naru is listening to a radio talk show, and the name of the DJ strikes a chord with her. She curses when she realizes why, and hearing the name of the lucky woman to get her letter read fills her with dread, Hopeful Haruna was most likely her sensei at school. Naru runs a hand through her hair, even with the accelerated healing being a senshi provided there was no way that Ami could help her tomorrow evening to take out this operation. If Jadeite himself was going to be there then she would need help, dammit! She blinks when she receives a text from Yusuke telling her that Saturn was no longer possessed, and had awakened as well. Naru starts praising Psyche for this, she wouldn't be alone!

Jadeite looks at the energy he had gathered from his flowers through his newest operation, and takes what he had gathered so far back to the Negaverse. Beryl applauds his sense of caution, any energy brought back was needed, and with the senshi active they would take what they could get being down two Shittenou. It was imperative that they gather energy, losing operations would be condoned as long as they got some energy from them.

Home of Usagi's Parents:

Tsukino Ikuko frowns as she thinks back to that boy that had kissed her worthless daughter back on her birthday. Umika had reamed them all out for attacking her heiress emotionally, verbally, and psychologically as well, threatening to kick out any members that did not like the way she did things. Why anyone would even want to be with her pathetic female offspring she would never understand! Usagi was worthless, she had no skills that a proper young lady should, and more importantly was too independent, even after they had started to go after her self-esteem directly. They had been hoping if they tore her down enough then Shingo would be named heir, but Usagi had a few people that actually bolstered her self-esteem, and then she had been chosen to become a Xiaolin Lightning Dragon.

Being away from them had undermined their efforts! Usagi was not worthy of being the heiress! Shingo had always been the better choice, and yet her damned mother-in-law couldn't see that! What was wrong with the woman that she seemed to think that Usagi was the better heiress anyway?

In his room Shingo is silently seething over the fact that his stupid older sister was the one to become heiress, and now their grandmother was cracking down on everyone for belittling the damned idiot! What the other members of the Tsukino/Albarn line failed to comprehend was the fact that Usagi had compassion, and she also happened to have the wherewithal to make the damned hard decisions, which would include putting down mad dogs in the family as well. The Albarns were proud warriors, dammit!

Spirit World:

Lina Inverse has to be held down by Zelgadis and Amelia to keep her from going down to the mortal world and ripping Ikuko and Shingo new ones. Hell, Goury was having to hold _Luna_ back as well. Luna was in full agreement with her little sister in this instance, Ikuko and Shingo were disgraces to the Inverse Line dammit! Usagi was the only descendant either one of them had that was even worthy! " Let me go, dammit! Someone needs to rip that damned Ikuko a new one from her side of the family, and other than Luna I'm about the only one whom can! " Lina snaps.

" Maybe, Miss Lina, but it's not for you to do. " Amelia tries to reason with the orangette.

Tomoe Home:

After Yusuke delivered her back home, and made damned sure the area punks knew she was _under his protection_ Hotaru immediately starts meditating. All the better to reconnect with her last life, and hopefully gain control over her abilities faster. Yusuke had let her know that Sailor Psyche was active, and had discovered an active plot by the Negaverse, only Mercury, and the Hime were unable to help her out at this time seeing as how she was suspecting she would have to face one of the Shittenou. Hotaru understood her caution. Psyche could handle the youma, but not the controller.

Juuban, Fortune Telling Place:

The Youma Balm licks her lips as she smirks maliciously. She had gotten so much energy from the silly humans with this ruse. She puts her game face back on when a senshi bursts in. Luna had awoken Sailor Mars. Balm dodges the first attack, and then attacks back, sucker punching the Martian. Violet eyes show pain briefly before Mars gets back on her feet, " Aku Ryu Tai San! "

The Talisman flies straight and true, fixing Balm in place. Jadeite was quick to get the energy from that day, taking it back to his queen when Balm alerted him, " Fire Soul! "

Balm drops to her knees and turns a backwards somersault, knocking over the table she used to tell fortunes to cat as a barrier. That was when her victims distracted Mars, and the girl is forced to use her anti evil talismans to deal with them first, which meant turning her back on Balm, and Luna basically couldn't fight either. Plus, she was at too much risk of getting trampled by the controlled victims! Balm blasts Sailor Mars in the back just as she frees the controlled humans. The teen screams in agony as the attack connects with her. " Dead Scream! "

Sailor Pluto had been chilling at the Monastery, sparring with Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and Jermaine when her Hime had sent her text telling her to back up Sailor Mars. Balm disintegrates as the attack connects, " Mars, are you able to get home on your own? "

" Who are you? " Mars asks, taking in the senshi uniform, the giant assed key shaped staff, and the viridian colored hair.

" Sailor Pluto. I was asked to come get your ass out of the fire it ended up in by our Hime. Yes, Luna, she is active, but she wants nothing to do with you. Mercury, Psyche, and Saturn are active in the Juuban area, but Mercury is unable to battle currently thanks to getting her bell rung, hard. I'd recommend you train some before joining us in the field, Mars, especially if you're going to be alone. "

" Yeah, I can see that. I should also start working on making Sacred Arrows, and perhaps enroll in Kyudo lessons as well, since Kyudo is an archery based Martial Art. " Mars admits.

" Luna, if you give her a communicator, one that she can speak on without looking like an idiot she can call for help before heading in if she discovers an operation through her spiritual senses. " Pluto states.

" I don't have communicators that look like cellphones done just yet. All I have are the calculator looking ones. "

" Well, that version does have the distress button. That should be sufficient until you finish more modern communicators. " Pluto says, " So, Mars, can you get home on your own? "

Mars groans as she gets to her feet, " Just barely. "

Pluto teleports away, and Mars makes her way home, thankfully, even in civilian form, meditating in front of the Great Fire should be able to help her heal up quicker from the nasty attack she had taken.

Negaverse, North Pole Point D:

" I was just barely able to retrieve the energy Balm had gathered, and add it to our stores, my queen. Sailor Mars is now active. " Jadeite states.

" This is most distressing, and we are down two Shittenou as well. Do what you can to increase our energy stores, Jadeite. Perhaps Nephrite can track down his former lover before she goes active, and we can convert her to our side? "

London:

Sailor V is currently cursing Metalia, and Metalia's damned ancestors for the current mess she has to deal with. It wouldn't be so bad if she could use Venus Power, but until it was time for her to go back to Japan she couldn't, which pissed her the fuck off! Unless the Hime allowed her to. Pluto had sent word that the Hime's empathy was evolving currently, and that some bitchy girls had rung Mercury's bell in her civilian form damned hard. Sailor Psyche's civilian form had followed her, and like any true Venusian female drove off the weak willed females with some well said words. Her reincarnated cousin must have let her last life do the talking, and Mercury's civilian form was under the protection of the Albarn Demon Hunting Line, which meant the well connected bitches had gotten expelled for their actions. The Hime was better connected than they were being the Albarn Heiress. Apparently she rarely had cause to remind the bitches of whom was at the top of the totem pole. V leaps up and over the youma, her attack charged, " V Crescent Shower! "

The six youma all take some damage, and V doesn't stay still, she knows she can't. She crosses her arms in front of herself as she takes a kick, and slams into a building five blocks away from the fight. " Crescent Boomerang! "

This attack is cancelled out, and V groans, " Venus Ten Billion Volt Rocking Rouge! "

One youma is destroyed, and V turns a somersault before pushing off the ground with her hands, launching herself into the air, drawing her Uchigatana, " V-chan's Sword! " With the extra momentum a second youma is taken down, thankfully. That just left four more to deal with. Joy. Any telepaths nearby would literally feel the sarcasm rolling off of her. She curses when the remaining four surround her. " Venus Love Megaton Shower! "

A third is destroyed even as V gets ganged up on by the remaining three, the battle had devolved into a taijutsu fight. This meant she was liberally using V Kick, V Chop, Rolling Screw Sailor V Punch, Venus Iron Muscle Punch, V-Chan's Sword, and V-Chan Style Kneading Sailor V Chop! V manages to get out of the melee, and turns several backflips, she seriously needed some damned back up! " Dawn's Burning Embers! " A senshi with orange boots that looked like Uranus', and a red two piece, what could be described as a swimsuit, white gloves with red arm guards that went up to her elbows, a silver tiara with a round orange gem in the center of it, orange sailor collar, scarf, and round orange gem that would have been in the center of a bow if she were to have a bow, and a gold mask like V's red one. She has wavy red hair that ends just past her neck, and green eyes.

V's cornflower blue eyes briefly show relief, " Eos, thank Aphrodite! "

Sailor Eos smirks, " Looked like you could use a hand, V. "

She steps in front of the Captain of the Guard, and blocks the next attacks with her arm guards, " Dawn's Incandescent Gleaming! " Light blasts out from Eos' arm guards, blinding the remaining three youma.

" Crescent Super Beam! "

" Dawn's Burning Embers! "

The two attacks combine to destroy two more youma, leaving them with one to deal with. V really wished she would be done with mopping up the damned Dark Agency already! She'd been dealing with this shit for a year! The senshi pair split up when the last youma comes after them. " Crescent Boomerang! "

Sailor Eos lands a flaming punch just before V's attack reaches, and immediately leaps up into the air to avoid friendly fire. The final youma is defeated, and V pitches forward. Eos manages to land, and keep V from face planting. She gets the blonde onto her back, and roof hops out of sight, and then with judicious use of photoportation gets them to her temporary accommodations.

Monastery:

Kimiko finds herself admiring Raimundo and Usagi's evasion capabilities as she weaves her way through Setsuna's staff attacks. Thankfully she was using a training staff, but she could attack with it so fast that Kimiko was having to rely more on instinct than her eyes. Michiru was working with Percy once more as she was able to use her element outside of combat with his help, and she was helping him, as Neptune, learn how to shape his attacks with water, how to put more force behind them. She agreed with her Hime that Percy was most likely a child of Poseidon, but she too remembered the Ancient Laws stating that a half blood had to be claimed by their divine parent. Clay is sparring with Jin, as he was the only other wind combat specialist they had at the monastery at the moment.

They had just recently dealt with the fact Wuya had been freed again by Katnappe, Jack had gotten the Shard of Lightning first, and had created a robot double of himself, plus with him being neutral, and, this was from Jack himself, having created a ghost proof vault, they didn't have to worry about Wuya stealing them from Jack, and he locked the vault to his biometrics. Apparently Umika had informally adopted him into the family, and he now had better funding, especially since he had proven his cloaking tech worked in the field. Omi, Jack, and his double had been in the first Showdown Trio, Omi won because the robot turned on Jack, and Omi asked Jack if he wanted revenge. That was honestly a stupid question to ask a Mayhem Purveyor, they all always got revenge, it just depended upon when they struck back, some would tally up offenses, and then levy the appropriate amount of humiliation against those that had angered them. This was the Mercurian way as well, oddly enough.

It didn't hurt that Jack could also bounce his ideas and calculations off of Ami. Jermaine was their street savvy companion since Raimundo and Usagi were stuck dealing with the Negaverse. Usagi would deal with things immediately, but Jupiter wasn't in the picture yet. There was also the fact that her empathy was currently evolving, in other words getting stronger, sidelining herself and Raimundo until she regained control over her newly strengthened empathy once it finally settled down.

Asgard:

Loki swears under his breath when he realizes Serenity's empathy was evolving, and subtly adds to the protections surrounding the apartment she lived in with her other half. There was no way in Helheim he was allowing anything to happen to the sister of his soul. She _understood him_ , and more importantly wasn't afraid to rip any of the Norse Pantheon a new one if they disparaged him in front of her. Then again disparaging magic wielders that fought was the _height of stupidity when you had the Sailor Senshi and the Planetary Princes just waiting to teach you the error of your ways_. Sailor Neptune ripped Sif a new one while kicking her ass even as the rest of the senshi watched the show of someone having been stupid enough to piss the High Neptunian Senshi off. _That wasn't done unless you were completely suicidal, or a damned masochist_! Oddly enough _Thor, the Most Dense Idiot in all the Nine Realms, learned to curb his tongue first_. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif had yet to learn that lesson before it all came crashing down.

Loki's green eyes narrow, even as he summons his stave, and spins on his heel, blocking the attack from Lady Sif. He goes skidding backwards, " What is the meaning of this treachery, Sif? " Loki demands, he was still a Prince of Asgard, dammit.

" Treachery, that's rich coming from the Trickster. " Sif retorts.

Loki's mind is working overtime as he analyzes the situation, if only Serenity could come, and ream this bitch out. Imagine his surprise when a purple flash of light occurs, and Princess Agatha of Saturn appears in front of him, " That is more than enough, you arrogant, conceited, pugnacious bitch! Loki is still the ambassador between my Hime, and Asgard, and my Hime has _awakened_! Be grateful I noticed this problem first! "

" Hey baby sis, think you can share? " Loki can only cackle as Tempus Knight also appears in a purple and black version of Endymion's armor, a scythe in his hands, and he was already twirling it.

" I suppose I can, aniki(big brother). Besides, you worship every Trickster and Chaos deity as well. " Princess Agatha states. What followed was a massive beatdown of Sif, without magical attacks, just polearms attacking her relentlessly. Needless to say she got pwned, and because Tempus Knight had set up cameras of divine origins her pwnage was witnessed by every major pantheon live with some help from Hephaestus. The Warriors Three take one look at the brother/sister duo, before turning tail and running. Smart men, they were _finally learning the lesson Thor had learned after getting his ass handed to him once_. Tempus Knight flips his long, chestnut colored braid over his shoulder as he smirks, his violet eyes bright with merriment, he _loved putting arrogant idiots in their places, especially arrogant Asgardians_!

Usagi and Raimundo's Apartment:

The blonde is cursing her empathy for the fact she couldn't help her paternal half siblings kick Sif's ass while cheering them on for putting her in her damned place again! She was literally pouting because she'd been left out of the beatdown, " Next time, Imouto(little sister). Thank you, and farewell until next time. " Tempus Knight says live.

" I'm holding you to that, dammit! " Usagi calls out, " If I don't get in on the next arrogant Asgardian beatdown I'll let Flame Knight kick your ass! "

Gundam Wing Dimension:

Chang WuFei sits up straighter in anticipation, someone had just guaranteed him a free shot at that annoying baka, conditionally, but still, it was a free pass!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Xiaolin Showdown, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Yu Yu Hakusho, any spells from Slayers, Ranma Saotome, WuFei Chang, the annoying baka, or Norse Mythology.


End file.
